Of Demons and Dreams
by ScarletsBloodyRose
Summary: Two friends, Tegan and Jazz, are transported to the world of Ao no Exorcist through a strange vortex that came out of Tegan's XBox 360. Now they are both trapped in the world they know almost everything about... Do they break the story line and make their own, or does everything explode in their face? Amaimon/Jazz Rin/Tegan (Tegan's a girl) - Summery by Deadly
1. Chapter 1: It's a Fucking Vortex

It was an average, and dull, day around here. The weather was great, for the most part. Well, in my terms, that is. Currently it was down pouring, and the dark gray clouds looked angry, as they float above. Hanging upside down on the couch, I looked at the time. Jazz should be over here soon, seeing as school ended twenty minutes ago. I am glad I graduated the year before last, so I could do whatever now. Being a little on the crazy side has its benefits, allowing my mother to claim disability on me. Shoving my iPod and its charger into my pocket, I allowed my body to slide off the large burgundy couch, falling into a tangled mess of limbs as the door rang. I got up and looked through the window, seeing my scantily clad friend dripping in water.

She reminded me of a drowned out rat, the way her hair started curling. I opened the door enough so she could rush in, quickly raiding my room for something dry. Standing in my doorway, I just watched with unblinking emerald green eyes, as she stripped down to nothing before throwing on a pair of jean shorts and a very loose basketball T, making it easy to see that the cold air was making her nipples harden. "Like what you see, Tegan?" she teased. Bless me for not being effect by her charms. In response, I yawned into my hand while popping my joints. "I'm hungry, did you make anything?"

"Don't I always?" I yawned again, grabbing my water bottle filled with grape Kool-Aid. "I made a meat-lover pizza. I think I out done myself on this one, tastes better than Pizza Hut." I grabbed a meaty slice, chewing on it as she got herself a slice. Jazz gave me a thumb up. "Do you wanna play any games or just watch anime?" Gesturing over to my still running XBox 360, I waited for her to answer.

"What game were you playing?"

"Alice: Madness Returns… Again."

"You are obsessed."

"No, I'm just in a killing mood where I can play a really hot chick." I grinned at her, filling a plate full of pizza, grabbed a large can of Monster and a few cans of Pepsi, my Kool-Aid, and Oreos, before crashing back down, picking up my controller and restarting from the beginning. My blue plaid button down falling off my shoulders, showing off the black men's undershirt I wore. One of my legs was bent, pressed against my chest, as I rested my chin on my kneecap; the other was tucked firmly under my ass. "Chess, c'mere Chess…" I purred, easily getting passed the nurse, finally getting into Wonderland.

"That is a creepy cat." Jazz stated, shivering. I ignored her, going up until the 'Drink Me' pool. It took a few minutes, and then I was going down the slide, collecting the teeth.

"Sweet got the Vorpal Blade." It continued like that for another hour, destroying enemies and collecting teeth. However, I was soon getting bored. "Wanna watch some anime?" Jazz nodded. I turned the game off, after saving, and used my XBox to find a show to watch.

"Ao No Exorcist!" Jazz clung to my arm. For a moment, I felt like L during the third live action Death Note movie. I selected the first episode, choosing the original subs, and started playing it. Reaching forward, I grabbed my Monster and started drinking from it. I giggled, seeing Rin beat up the human body possessed by Astaroth, the King of Rot. "Couldn't you have played one of the later episodes?" she whined.

I gave Jazz a dull look, knowing that she only wanted to see Amaimon kick the shit out of Rin. "No. Now shut up and enjoy…" all I got was the bird and pouts, before she shoved Oreos into her mouth. It was just as Rin met the little girl that was being bothered by the goblin, did my XBox start fizzling out. "What the fuck is going on with this damn thing?" I got up, going to the 360 and slapping it. My glasses swung from the thin chain around my neck, slapping against me as I picked the damn thing up. "Stupid piece of junk." It grew hot in my hands, forcing me to drop it. The gaming system landed with a loud thunk. The pale skin of my small palms was an angry pink color from the machine.

Said machine started shaking, spitting out random colored sparks. "Holy shit! Tegan, what the hell is going on?" Jazz shouted.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!" I started walking back, only to trip and fall on my ass. Soon, a giant purple and violet vortex appeared, making my emerald eyes widen as it swallowed my black and white Converse high top clad feet, moving up my loose blue jean covered legs, getting to my hips. I felt something grab me around my waist, my arm shot out and I grabbed Jazzmin around her slender ankle, pulling her down. Soon enough, we were both swallowed by the vortex. "Whoa!" we spun and twisted, our hair and clothes flying in the air as we continued falling, Jazz's screams being the only thing I could hear over the rush of wind.

"This isn't funny, you bitch!" she screamed, holding the green basketball shirt down to prevent her boobs from flashing. Eventually we fell hard against the gray ground, other colors bleeding into our vision. I landed hard on my back; Jazz was on her stomach laying across my huge hips. She bit my thigh.

"Ouch! What was that for, you whore?" I scolded, glaring at her.

"For laughing, dammit! What the fuck did you put in that pizza?"

"I'm not a druggy, if that's what you are hinting at!" she groaned, rolling off me.

"May I help you two with something?" I froze, shakingly grabbing my glasses so I could put them back on my face to see just as to whom was talking. No. The. Fucking. Way.

Crouching down before us was none other than Shiro Fujimoto. Jazz quickly scuttled over behind me, ridding my body of my beloved shirt, so she could cover herself. My glasses fell, mainly when I noticed that the right lens was cracked. "Teg…" she hissed, eyeing the handsome priest/Paladin. "Do you fucking realize who that is?"

"Just because I haven't taken my meds in a year, doesn't mean I'm blind, Jazz." I cleared my throat a bit, feeling my heart slamming against my chest. "We're sorta lost… Sir."

"You look like you've been in a fight, young man…" he looked at me. Jazz snickered behind me, and I smacked her in the boob. She yelped, falling to the side. "Here, let my son patch you up." Offering me his hand, he helped me up, before helping up Jazz. "Yukio, can you come here?" Yukio Okumura walked out of the church, looking curious.

"Yes, father?" ugh, he still reminds me of my second oldest sister.

"We have some guests. Do you think you can patch up this young man?" Father Fujimoto patted me on the head, and I just gave him a dull look.

"I'm a woman, thanks."

He stared at me in shock, "no way! Really?" Yukio did not look very impressed with his adoptive father, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It's called a sports bra…" I digged around in my pockets, seeing as I still had my wallet, iPod and its charger, and my phone. Attached to it was Soul's soul charm, a tiny Kurikara, and a few string voodoo dolls.

"Here, let me treat those cuts." Yukio grabbed my arm gently, leading me inside. Jazz followed after, along with Father Fujimoto. "May I ask for your name?" we were in a kitchen, where he set me down in an empty chair, placing a first-aid kit down next to him.

"Tegan Foley."

"That's a strange name…"

"And yours isn't?" he smiled weakly at me, using a swab covered in alcohol to clean out a small gash I had on my cheek. "My first name is Celtic. It means 'plaything', while my last is Irish for 'pirate'." I explained, wincing slightly from the sting.

"And the other girl…"

"Jazzmin Calhoun… she's adopted." He nodded, finishing up with my cuts and scrapes. Obviously, it was better than anything I could have done.

"I better leave this out…" he sighed, referring to the kit that had Mephisto's face on it.

"Thanks." I got up, going back to the main part while trying to call my mom's cell. As I thought, it said the number did not exist. Oddly, though, was the fact that my phone worked at all. "Jazz, we're in trouble…" I took out my wallet, counting how much money I had. In my wallet, I had $369 in USD, so doing some quick match, which totaled out to be ¥39,446 in JPY.

"Is there something wrong, girls?" Shiro asked. From the anime alone, I respected this man a lot. In addition, he was just as badass in the manga. Jazz was sitting in one of the pews, looking at me in worry.

"Do you mind if I talk to you in private, Sir?" I asked, rocking on my heels. I can never stay still, no matter how hard I try. If I do, I end up falling asleep. Basically one of the reasons I had problems in school. He nodded, taking me back into the kitchen, which was vacant of Yukio. "I know what I'm about to say sounds crazy, and I wouldn't blame you, either, if you thought you'd need to call the loony bin. But what I'm about to say is completely true."

"How about you first tell me your name."

I sighed, leaning back against the table. "My name is Tegan Foley, and you are Father Shiro Fujimoto, and Exorcist for the True Cross." I spoke lowly, ignoring the crack of my glasses. He eyed me suspiciously, but I raised my hands up in front of me. "But I'm not possessed!" I defended.

"Then explain how you know who I am."

Fidgeting, I looked down at my scuffed up Converses. "We're from two different worlds. Just before you found us outside your church, we were at home watching Ao no Exorcist, which is a great anime. And you happen to be one of the characters." I flushed, looking up at him through my thick lashes. "We were watching the first episode for the twentieth time, when my XBox started acting weird. It was shooting out colorful sparks and burnt my hands," I showed him the palms of said hands to prove my point, "when this purple and violet like vortex opened up; swallowing us both and spitting us out here." Shiro nodded, taking in this information while stroking his goatee.

"I believe you." I felt my shoulders sag, as if a great weight was lifted off them. "I'll allow you and your, sister yes?"

"She's adopted."

Shiro nodded. "I'll allow you both to stay here, but you must promise me that you will let things happen as they should. No changing the story while you are here. And no telling anyone what's going to happen." My eyes widen. Did he honestly expect me to let him die, and for Rin and Yukio to suffer at his death? He grinned at me, looking as if he knew what was going to happen. "Once Rin's home, I'll have him and Yukio take you and your sister out to get a few things, so you can feel more at home here."

"Well, if you still had any of Rin's old clothes, I could wear those. As you can tell, I'm more of a 'comfort over style' type of girl." He nodded.

"We should have a few boxes filled with some old clothes. Things have been a little crazy, so I had not had time to go through them to give away. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone to call." I knew he was referring to Mephisto, so I nodded, letting him do what he needed, whilst I went back to Jazz.

* * *

**Hello, Deadly here, say this is the first chapter of _"Of Demons and Dreams"_. I hope you guys enjoy, and please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Biting Legs

"What's he say?" I asked, looking up at Tegan as she walked over.

"Well, I told him the truth and he believed me." She began, stopping and leaning on the side of the pew I was on. "He also said we shouldn't mess with anything, let everything happen how it should." I stared at her for a moment before looking back at Fujimoto.

"Wait… so we just sit back while he dies?" I asked, keeping my voice low so no one else but her could hear me. She didn't say anything, just stand there and kick her leg back and forth. "What about Rin? Doesn't that mess him up completely?"

"Who wouldn't be messed up after that? But we can't change anything, so no interfering with what's going to happen." She said, looking a bit down herself. "Also, you probably can't hook up with Amaimon." She whispered softly, a mischievous glint in her eye. I pouted and flipped her off for the millionth time that day.

"I wouldn't hook up with him…just screw him…" I muttered to myself, placing my forehead on my knees. "I'm so fricken confused…"

"Join the club, but there's more important matters to deal with."

"Like what?"

"Why we're here, for one." She stated, looking around the church.

"Which one of us sold their soul, then?" I joked.

"You know in this world that's a very likely possibility, but still not what happened. I didn't and you're too stupid to even sell a muffin at lunch." I huffed at her, puffing out my cheeks.

"Girls, are you two hungry by chance?" Fujimoto asked, walking towards us.

"Oh, yeah, we didn't get a chance to eat before." Tegan merely gestured around her, indicating the circumstances that have just happened.

"Well, Rin usually cooks for us but if you'd like I can give you some fruit, that way he's not insulted that we didn't wait for him." He offered, smiling kindly. I swallowed, missing the taste of the meat lovers pizza Tegan had made before. I wondered silently if it had come through with us, I'd still eat it if it were on the ground, but fruit kinda sounded good. "Please, come back to the kitchen." He said, gesturing for us to follow. Tegan moved first, moving behind him as she continued to look around. I rose up a few moments later and jogged to catch up, trying to keep my breasts from bouncing to much without the security of my bra.

The kitchen was humble with little decorations except for a few crosses here and there. I squinted at them, trying to conjure up any facts that were buried in my mind to keep me entertained. "Help yourself, girls, just don't get to full." Yukio said kindly, gesturing to the fruit bowl on the table. I stared at the arrangement and looked at it from all angles, trying to pick out which one I wanted.

"What's that red and yellow one?"

"A peach, dumbass." Tegan snickered. I glared at her and snagged a Gala apple, biting it angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, miss." Yukio said, smiling at me. I chewed a few more times, looking at him suspiciously before swallowing.

"I'm Jazzmin Calhoun, call me Jazz."

"Ah, like the flower." He said, laughing slightly.

"Not in the slightest, four-eyes." I said, turning away from him and looking at the first thing I saw, which happened to be Tegan's shoulder. He seemed taken aback by this but didn't make a move to start another conversation.

"She's my adopted sister." Tegan said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"So that's why you two are so different." Yukio said lowly before putting away some dishes. I simply smirked and winked at him.

"HEY! I'm home! Is dinner ready?" A voice called out from the other room.

"We were waiting for you, Rin, where have you been?" Fukimoto asked, walking into the room the voice came from. I turned to Tegan who's eyes were trained on the door. Muffled voices came from the other room as Fujimoto talked to Rin. I nudged Tegans foot under the table and smirked, chewing my apple slowly. She kicked me back, making me bend over in pain and hold my ankle.

"Oops." She said dryly, going back to eating her peach. Fujimoto came back into the kitchen, trailed by a young teen boy with navy blue hair and bright blue eyes. He stopped at the doorway and placed and angry hand on his side.

"I gotta cook two moer helpings? Great." Fujimoto was on him in seconds, holding him in a choke hold.

"You will show these young ladies respect, Rin! They are honored guests and shall be treated as such!" He yelled at the captive teen, who's face had gone from pale, to pink, to red, to blue before he was released.

"Wait..lay-DEES?" He asked, looking me and Tegan over.

"She might be a man." I said, pointing at Tegan, who slapped the back of my head. I growled and turned around so I was facing away from her and towards Rin. Said teen only looked between us, wondering what was going on before shrugging.

"Fine, whatever, I'll start." He sighed, throwing his bag into the corner and going to the stove, pre-heating a skillet. I finished my apple and looked around for the bin, not finding one, my eyes locked on Rin's head as he stirred some rice in a pot. My wrist cocked back, twisting to get a good shot before noticing the 'do not even think about it' look Tegan was sending me. I raised my eyebrows innocently before looking at Fujimoto, raising the core questioningly.

"Oh, it's outside, sorry, but with Rin rarely doing his chores we put it out there." He said, looking up from his Bible.

"Ok, just point the way, I got energy I need to burn anyway."

"It's the door at the end of the hall, it's just around the corner." He said, gesturing to the doorway.

"Don't eat without me." I told Tegan before scurrying down the hallways, apple held carefully in my hands. I made it to the door pretty fast and stared out of its window, looking at the sky. I was happy to see that it was a clear night and the stars were showing. I opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind me and rounding a corner to the trash cans, placing the apple core into one and walking further back into the yard.

The air smelled like fresh cut grass and honey-suckle with a nice warm breeze. I smiled and breathed it in. Part of me was so happy I was here, the other half hated it, knowing that right now there was probably a police hunt for me back home. I started to spin while I walked, careful not to let my leg lock up when a window opened on the building.

"Oi, get back in here! Dinner's almost ready!" Rin yelled out.

"Make me, runt!" I yelled back. Rin looked over his shoulder curiously.

"Tegan says get in here or she's taking away all the images she emailed to you." He relayed to me. I turned ghost white at the thought and ran around the church, screaming for mercy as I nearly knocked down the door to the church and rushed into the kitchen, diving onto the ground at Tegans feet.

"Ok, ok! I'm in! Don't take my precious pictures, not again." I begged, holding onto her leg. She merely looked down at me smirking.

"How am I gonna take your pics if I don't know the password to your email, idiot?"

I bit her leg again.

* * *

**Hey, this is Pepper, also known as "Jazz", and this is my chapter for _"Of Demons and Dreams". _Enjoy :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Tegan's a Crazy Bitch

"Ouch! You fucking whore!" shoving her away; I rolled up my pant leg to see blood already coming to the surface. In addition, it was on top of one of the other scars I had on my pale leg. Groaning, I pulled it back in place, glowering at her. For Jazz's own safety, she took the seat furthest from me. I just closed my eyes and counted back from ten. "Thank you for this meal." I nodded at Rin, who shrugged, and we all tucked it.

"Something wrong, Tegan-san?" Yukio asked, noticing the face I made.

The food was spicy. I basically had a cat's tongue, so I could not really stand spicy foods, but it was so good. "It's so good… but so spicy…"

"Cat got your tongue?" Jazz asked, slightly having problems with her chopsticks.

"Shut it, Jazz. At least I didn't lose my phone and iPod." She stood up, patting herself down. "Do you honestly expect to be carrying them when those are _my _clothes?" I stressed, watching as she glared at me. "Stop moping, you'll go bald." I went back to eating, ignoring the fire in my mouth.

"How old are you, anyways?" Yukio asked, looking mildly curious.

"You do know it's rude to ask a lady her age, right?" Jazz commented, making him look uncomfortable. If we were going by our actual timeline, these two are supposed to be 18 going on 19, but nope.

"I'm nineteen, she's seventeen." I pointed out respectively.

"You don't look that old!" Rin shouted, pointing at me. "You don't even look like a girl!"

He always looked adorable when he got angry or shocked. Taking a drink of my juice, I pulled my shirt to the side, showing the sports bra I wore. "Personally, I'm not a fan of my boobs bouncing when I move, so I like wearing sports bras. In addition, I prefer comfort to style. Men's clothing allows better movement and doesn't try to hinder ones breathing for the sake of 'looking good' for the opposite sex. But thank you for the age compliment." I smirked, watching him turn pink. I turned to Fujimoto, who was sitting on my right. "May you tell me which way to the restroom?" he nodded, telling me how to get there.

"Do you mind if I see your glasses? I know someone who will replace them for you." I nodded, taking them off.

"Try not tripping, okay?"

"I'm farsighted, Jazz, so shut it you whore." I shrugged, going into the restroom. I made sure to wash my hands, only for my emerald eyes to widen as I chocked on my spit. Even though it was slightly blurry, I could still make out my reflection pretty well. "Okay, I look sexy…" reaching up, I fiddled with the longer strands of bloody red, turning my head to the side to see that my roots were black. "Hatsuharu Sohma…" if it was not for the different haircut, and the fact the top was red and not white, I would probably resemble him right now. Drying off my hands, I exited, only to run face first into Father Fujimoto's chest.

"Whoa there!" he chuckled, stilling me as I swayed slightly. Reaching up, I rubbed my sore nose. "Here, have the boys take you to this address. My friend will repair your glasses for you, and also give you something." Shiro gave me a slip of paper, patting me on the head. "They're waiting by the gate. After that, you girls can be shown around and get whatever you need for your stay." I nodded, allowing him to show me the way.

Just was we passed the place where Kurikara was hidden did I still. _"So alone… it's so cold…"_

"What's wrong?"

"I-I thought I head something…" Turning around, I faced that spot.

_"Hello? Can anyone hear me? I don't wanna be alone anymore."_ Shaking my head, I walked away quickly, trying to ignore that strong protective feeling that tugged at my soul. Shiro was right; Jazz, Yukio, and Rin were all waiting at the gate.

"Hurry up! We don't have all night!" Rin shouted.

"If you keeping yelling at me, I'm dragging you in with us when we buy bras and panties." I stated, throwing my plaid shirt at Jazz. She squeaked, surprised before pulling it on. I gave the address to Yukio. "Father Fujimoto said we should go there first." The brunette nodded, leading the way.

"What happened to your shoulder?" inquired Rin, poking the old scar tissue.

"Got stabbed by this asshole back in high school." I stated calmly, chewing on my nails. "I have anger management problems, so when I noticed, I nearly beat him half to death."

"What?" Yukio looked surprised.

"You are crazy, ya know that?"

"Yup, and proud of it, bozu." I referred to the eldest Okumura twin.

He poked my shoulder again. "Why did he stab you, though?"

"Because I beat the shit out of his slutty sister. Moreover, I only beat her ass because she was harassing me on one of my good days, while I was watching my youngest niece and nephew. I decided to spoil them a bit, and took them to the mall to get them each a toy. The bitch was there and kept calling me names just because I'm not all there," I tapped my temple, "but she realized that didn't bother me, so she started making fun of my nephew and niece. I could not stand it anymore and punched her in the face, paid for their toys, and left. After I dropped them off at my sister's house, I went to the park to sit on the swings; she found me there and started talking shit."

"Ah! And she called you a disease ridden lesbian that deserves to be stoned to death!" Jazz piped in, turning to face us.

"She's just pissed that I wouldn't sleep with her. Everyone knew she is a closet lesbian and took it out on me because I'm fine with my sexuality."

"You're pansexual, right Tegan?"

"Yup." I popped the 'p', yawning. "Anyways, she slapped me in the face, I lost it, and I beat the hell out of her. A few days later, I was stabbed on my way home from one of my random strolls. Turned around, seen it was him, got supper pissed, and tackled him in the street, stopped traffic, and proceed to beat him to an inch of his life."

"That's… really scary."

"People stopped bothering Teg after that… and she stopped taking her meds, too."

Yukio looked curious as to what she meant. "As I've stated earlier, I'm not all there." I tapped my temple. "Medically labeled as bipolar with depression. However, I felt like a homicidal maniac ready to murder everyone when I was on my medication, so I stopped. Also I became more of a shut-in after all that happened."

"Isn't that way you didn't get arrested?" I shrugged, coming to a stop behind Yukio.

"This the place?" Gesturing towards the tiny shop, he confirmed my question. I nodded, opening the gate and walking in. The place was dimly lit, making me feel as if I walked into Olivanders from Harry Potter. "'Ello?"

"You must be Shiro-kun's knew charge, welcome to my shop." A lean man with salt and pepper hair walked into the open area. "You may call me Danna, please to meet you, my dear." I nodded slowly, before giving a tiny bow. "Now, how may I help you?"

"Fujimoto-san said that you could fix my glasses, also that you'd be giving me something?" I handed him my broken pair, which he took and inspected them.

"Farsighted?" I nodded, and he hummed in response. "I'll send a new pair in the morning. Would you also like a better chain for them?" he was referring to my plain thin chain that my glasses hung from.

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask. Do you have any like Fujimoto-san's?" he nodded, grinning at me. "But, can I have crescent moons instead of crosses?"

"Of course, my dear." He then started going through a drawer, coming back with a camera and two phones. He gave me the phones and gestured me to stand by a blank wall. I stood straight as he took my picture. I could only guess what it is for. "Do you have a current photo of your friend?" Danna asked politely. I pulled out my wallet, handing him one of her school photos. I then filled out a sheet of my information, signing the bottom, and did the same for Jazz, easily duplicating her signature. "Along with your new glasses, you and your friend will be getting everything you need." Well, least we know where to go to if we ever need new identities.

"Thank you, Danna-san." I bowed, exiting the shop with both phones. Jazz waved at me, and I threw her the green one. It reminded me of Amaimon's hair, so I figured she would like it.

"Where did you get this?!" I pointed back at the shop. "Sounds fishy…" she eyed the cellular device. I rolled my eyes, looking at Rin.

"What?"

"What's your number?" I showed him my new deep blue phone. He looked a little surprised, but gave it to me anyways. "Can you show me how to use this later? My original phone is more low-tech than this one is, so I'm not that sure on how to work it."

"Yeah. Sure, no problem."

Our next destination… Clothing stores.

* * *

**Sup? Deadly here. Here's my second chapter for _"Of Demons and Dreams" _:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Boobs Are Entertaining!

I twiddled with the new phone Tegan gave me, going through the different areas of its programming, getting a general idea for it. I never liked reading manuals or asking for help so I learned myself. Hey, at least I learn I could take pictures on this thing! "WE should probably swap numbers, in case you need to get a hold of any of us." Yukio said, gesturing to my phone.

I smirked and tilted my head back at him, "is this someone's idea of flirting?" I teased. Yukio blushed wildly, waving his hands around, trying to explain he was just being friendly. "Relax, darling, I'm just messing." I said happily, giving him my phone. He was still blushing as he typed his number in and handed it back.

Behind us, Tegan and Rin were talking, although sometimes it seemed Tegan was poking fun at him since Rin would turn bright red and yell at her. I noticed as we walked there were a lot of cute guys around, some taking peeks at us. Oh, how I wish my clothes hadn't gotten wet back home and I could be strutting my stuff out here in those skinny jeans and tube top! I glanced down at what I was wearing and scowled. I liked Tegan's style, it was comfy, but it wasn't me, and with my hair being like it was made me look like I had just ventured up form my basement after twenty days of video games. At least my make-up remained, and it was smudged giving my eyes a smoldering look. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad!

"Aye, Jazz, this way, girly." Tegan said behind me, pulling from my day-dreams. I turned to follow, latching onto her arm

"Anyone else noticing all the cute guys around?" I giggled.

"Get your tits off my arm." She sighed. I released her arm and giggled, skipping along with them.

"How are you two even friends? You're too different." Rin asked, looking away.

"We're sisters, adopted, and we're friends because opposites attract." Tegan answered.

"Aww, Teg, my hearts all a-twitter!" I gushed, grasping my heart and leaning back as I walked.

"Also, I think of her more as a pet than a friend, she's just entertaining." She shrugged. Rin laughed as I gaped at her. I agreed with her, I was like a pet sometimes, like a little puppy who had followed her home and would not leave, but I just liked putting on a show and being dramatic.

"Is that the reason you keep me around? Entertainment?"

"Pretty much." She shrugged. "It is funny how you trip all over yourself when you flirt with hot guys."

"They think it's cute!" I challenged her, crossing my arms and pouting as Yukio lead us into a store. _Where are those bras…?_

"Let's see what we can find for you girls." Yukio said, looking around the store happily.

The rest of the day went as it normally did for me and Tegan. She'd grab a plaid shirt, hold it against herself and show me, while I chose the skimpiest shirt in the area and hold it up to myself. Yukio tried to help, of course, offering me button up blouses instead of strapless cocktail dresses, but I simply grabbed another, even skimpier top and showed it to him, making him back away. Rin tried the same with Tegan, pulling out slutty tops and laughing, needless to say most of my clothes came from him doing this.

"Oh me gee! Colored jeans!" I squealed, running up to one of the racks. "Teg! They got mint green! This'll go with the short booby top I got!" I cheered, showing her the jeans that were mint green on top by faded into white at the knees.

"Those are cool." She observed.

"Here, they got some that match your hair!" I said, handing her a pair that were black on top but faded into red like her hair.

"Oh, I like this." She smirked, looking at the tops she had already chosen. I pouted in a happy way, glad I could help out.

"How are you two doing?" Yukio asked, looking over from the men's section not far away.

"I think we got enough, we don't want to trouble you with too much." Tegan said. I had gotten five tops and five matching jeans while Tegan had picked up two tops and three jeans. "We just need some feminine stuff and we'll be done." She pointed a thumb back to the Underwear/Lingerie section.

"Do you think they have corsets here?" I asked innocently.

"Probably not, Jazz." She said as we moved forward. I skipped slightly, clicking my heels together. "Don't lock up on me." She joked. I glared at her, smacking my knee in retaliation before jogging ahead and looking through the selection. I ended up getting ten pairs of panties (Hey, a girls gotta have variety!) and three multi-way push up bra's while Tegan grabbed sensible underwear and some sports bras. We met Rin and Yukio near the register and I placed the panties I had chosen in Rin's hands.

"Hold these for me, darling." I said sweetly. Rin only stared down at the clothing in his hands, blushing while seeming to pale at the same time.

"Jazzmin." Tegan warned behind me. I growled at her and swiped the panties back, glaring playfully at him. Before placing everything on the counter along with Tegan and a few shirts Yukio had chosen. I did not listen when the cashier told us the price, I was young, blonde, and preferred the American currency that I had grown up with, so anything other than dollars I lost interest in. Yukio paid for us and handed us the bags, smiling happily.

"This seems like a successful day, if I do say so myself." He said brightly.

"Is he always this upbeat?" I whispered to Rin.

"Mostly." He replied, glaring at Yukio as I was with a pout. Tegan took her bag from Yukio and I did the same with my bag.

"Is there a bathroom near here I can change into?" I asked. Yukio pointed to the back of the store and I scurried off, quickly changing. I needed to be in something sexy! I changed into my new mint green jeans as lace covered tank top that only covered my breasts before skipping back to the group. "I feel so much better!" I said, hugging myself. Tegan smirked, mutter 'whore' under her breath, shaking her head. I shrugged and skipped along, feeling on top of the world again.

"We should probably get you girls… um… feminine products…." Yukio blushed.

"No need for me, I'm good for three months." I said, waving him off.

"I'll be fine. Let's spare you the embarrassment." Tegan said, riffling through the clothing she had gotten. Yukio sighed outwardly; glad he did not have to go through that while Rin looked like he was drawing a blank on the subject. I giggled and jumped around.

"So what's for breakfast tomorrow?" I asked happily.

"Omelets? Pancakes? Take your pick." Rin shrugged.

"Omlette with extra onions and cheese!" I gushed, hearts in my eyes, hugging Rin. Tegan reached over and dragged me away from him by the back of my top.

"Hands off, Jazz." She warned. I smiled up at her playfully, walking backwards as she tugged me along.


	5. Chapter 5: It's Not a Free Show

"Welcome home, girls!" Father Fujimoto brought Jazz and I into a hug, greeting us both. I gladly returned the hug, while Jazz ducked under his arm to escape. He sure did give amazing hugs.

"Hey, hey, hey! Enough hugging!" Rin pulled me away from his adoptive father, sending him a mean face.

Shiro just smirked at the half-devil, leaning close to him, "what, jealous of your daddy getting hugs from cute girls?"

Rin's face turned red as I laughed. "S-Shut up, old man!" he then proceeded to drag me away. "I'll show you to the spare rooms…" he mumbled, still red in the face.

"Rin…"

"H-Huh?"

"I can help you with breakfast tomorrow." I smiled, seeing as he nodded dumbly, leading me into a plain room that had two beds. I took the bed on the far right, sitting down on the soft mattress. "Think you can teach me how to use this now?"

"Sure." He sat down next to me, showing me how everything is used, and also giving it to me to change everything to English. Surprisingly, I could actually read and understand the kanji and hiragana, even though I remember I was never thought them when I took Japanese back in high school. "Send me a test text, so I can have your number, too." Rin gave me my phone back, and I started typing away. Okay, so apparently I can type in Japanese and use the correct kanji and everything. I hit 'send'. "Got it!" he grinned, reading the text. "You like anko?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"My Japanese friend's mom made dango once, and she brought anko to eat as well… I'm a sucker for Asian sweets."

"How do you write your name?" handing me his phone, Rin leaned back on his hands. I typed in 'チゲン'. "Chigen… But, it doesn't really sound like that."

"The Japanese alphabet doesn't have anything for a 'T' sound, except for 'chi', so that's why I used it. And it is in katakana because my name is foreign." Rin nodded, understanding what I was saying. Nevertheless, I sat there, thinking over something. _**"Can you understand me?"**_

"Huh?" I just learned something new. Seems we can still speak English.

"Never mind, just testing out a theory of mine." He nodded, getting up. "I'm gonna go to bed, night Rin."

"Yeah, night." Closing the door behind him, Rin exited the room. I removed my pants, shoes, socks, shirt, and bra, pulling on the deeply blue silk nightgown I got when Jazz was not looking. I proceeded to put my clothes away in the dresser closer to the bed I claimed, putting everything else on my bedside table. Crawling under the covers, I fell asleep.

* * *

"What's that I smell?" Yukio mumbled, walking into the kitchen completely dressed for school. I am guessing we landed a month or two before the actual story takes place. "U-Uh… Tegan?"

"That's my name, bozu." I flipped a pancake, allowing the other side to cook as I mixed around the fresh hashbrowns and onions. I added a bit of freshly ground black pepper to the hashbrowns, turning off the burner.

"Mm… what's Rin cooking?" Fujimoto and the other Exorcists that lived here filed into the kitchen. "Tegan?"

I did not say anything, just adding more pancakes to the growing tower of fluffy buttermilk goodness. "Food!" Jazz ran in, reaching for one of the pancakes, only to be kicked in the side.

"No." I waved my spatula in her face. "Seeing as this ain't a free show, set the table, men!" the men, minus Rin, scurried around and set the table. I sat a stack of buttermilk goodness on each end of the table; next to them, I sat a bottle of syrup, while the hashbrowns sat on a towel in the center, along with any toppings for the pancakes. Peaking around the corner, I eyed the doors, "Rin, get yer lazy ass out here, or you are getting nothing for breakfast." One of the doors open to a disheveled Rin.

"Who made it?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Tegan did!" Jazz spoke, already stuffing her face.

Rin rubbed at his eyes, blinking slowly, just as them flew open as he stared at me. "W-Why haven't you gotten dressed?" Yeah… I was still wearing my nightgown that fell a little past my knees, easily showing off the swells of my breasts. I actually felt like Shura for a bit. Rin silently eyed me, making his way over to the table and sitting down. I sat down next to him, filling up my plate with pancakes and hashbrowns, "Thank you for the meal." Rin mumbled, eating himself. "Waahh! It's so good!" he continued stuffing his face, smiling happily.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" asked Yukio. He sure liked asking me questions.

"Self-taught. Even though I come from a pretty big family, it has normally just been my mom and me. Mom normally would stay out late because of work, so I became self-reliant when I was probably six or seven. Actually, I was normally left at home by myself a lot growing up. Basically raised myself." He frowned, looking at me. "The price of being the black-sheep of the family." Shrugging it off, I continued to eat. Soon, both boys were off to finish their last week of middle school.

"Here, I'll take care of the dishes, you relax." Shiro told me. I smiled, nodding and going to get dressed. A box marked 'Rin's Old Clothes' was sitting in there. I opened the box, ruffling through the articles of fabric. I pulled out an old black UVERworld shirt, pushing the box away, so I could get a pair of panties and a bra. Throwing my nightgown on the bed, I got dressed, easily dealing with my 'bigger than the average Japanese woman' tits, pulled on the black and red jeans. I stood there, topless for a bit, looking down at myself. Turning to look over my shoulder, I placed my hands on my ass, whistling lowly. "My ass looks great in these!" I have always been proud of my large hips and butt. Done checking out my large butt, I pulled on the old shirt, faintly smelling Rin on the fabric.

Pulling on my shoes, I exited the room with my wallet firmly placed in my pocket, along with my new phone and iPod. Jazz came up and handed me something. "Your glasses and whatever else is in there." She stated, I nodded, tacking them out and putting them on. "Better?" I nodded, before pulling out the other things. One was a Japanese ID; the other was a birth certificate and other bits of identification. I gave Jazz hers. "So it's real, then?"

"Looks like it… Wanna explore some?" Jazz grinned, nodding as she skipped beside me, into the mess of Coal Tar.

"Wonder if we'll meet Astaroth…" she mused, chuckling darkly.

* * *

**Deadly here, saying I was half dead when I wrote this, so that's why it's short... oh well.**


	6. Chapter 6: The King of Rot's an Asshole

"How can we see these things?" I asked, poking at a passing Coal Tar, watching it bounce from my finger and drift off somewhere.

"How can we be staying at a fictional church with anime characters?" Tegan smirked back. I rolled my eyes and waved my hands in front of my face.

"I wanna see if there's a library near here." I said, looking both ways before crossing the street while Tegan just kept walking.

"Why? What's so special about a library?" She asked, stretching her arms over her head, cracking her knuckles loudly. I began a kind of march, lifting my leg straight up and bringing it down as I watching the pavement move beneath me.

"Just cause we aren't home doesn't mean I can't fill my brain pleasure." I responded, jumping over a large crack in the side-walk. I had a bit of a dislike towards my mom but I didn't want her to break her back.

"Why don't you go see those boys across the street? I'm sure they'll help you." She said, pointing towards a group of boys who were watching us. I smirked and moved to a normal walk, swinging my hips in my new low-rider jeans and tight halter top. My hair was messed up but the outfit made it work. "You are such a fucking whore, you know that?" She asked, watching me flip my hair.

"Come to the slutty side, we have big dicks." I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She laughed with me and turned a random corner. "You did remember to tell the guys we went out, right?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Of course I did! I wasn't just gonna walk out without letting them know! What if something happened to us?" Tegan thought on her own question before meeting my gaze. "Though I'm sure you'd make a worthy sacrifice."

"Not a virgin, dalrin', wouldn't work." I snorted, rolling my shoulder seductively.

"Your charms are useless on me." She said, scratching the back of her head with a yawn. I hummed softly, looking around at the pretty green leaves that shaded up from the bright sun. The air was nice and warm but not overly hot, pretty much the perfect summer morning.

"Oh! Jewelry!"

"Gag."

"Le gasp, dresses!"

"Useless."

"Penis!" That one made Tegan open her eyes and look to where I was looking, which was at a fire hydrant.

"Stupid whore." She growled. I smiled and spun on my toes as I walked, sometimes jumping into the air and doing a waltz jump, a left over from my figure skating days. Tegan only stumbled a few times before righting herself. I couldn't help but smirk. If she can stumble in sneakers but I can run in heels, this world made no sense.

"Did you know snow macaques in Japan began diving under water to retrieve seeds thrown into the springs by tour guides to attract them?" I asked.

"I think I heard that somewhere. Where'd you hear it?"

"Mutant Planet. Did you know sloths used to be eight feet tall, but do to evolution shrunk down to the size we know them as today?"

"Did not know that." She murmured.

"Did you know—?"

"That if you keep saying these worthless facts I'll shove a metal pole up your vagina and spit-roast you?" Tegan said, eyes shadowed but a mischievous glint shining through. I whimpered and bowed for forgiveness, but she kept walking, making me scurry to keep up.

"I just like sharing new facts with you." I said happily. "I got so much information that I have to let some out!"

"Tell me something that will interest me." She offered, taking some interest.

"Decine sperare qui hiq entras." I recited. Tegan stopped and looked at me. "It means 'abandon all hope, ye who enter here'; it's what the gates of Hell say."

"Smart, you should be an Aria." I stared at her; I swear my eyes started drifting in two different directions. Tegan sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "It's a meister at the True Cross Academy; it's someone who uses spells to kill demons." She explained.

"I'm gonna bounce my ass now." I said, walking and flicking my hips up with every step, raising my hands over my head as I moved to a beat that didn't exist. "Baby got back?" I asked with a smile.

"Baby best be backin' up before she gets beat down." Tegan warned. I laughed and jumped around before running ahead. "Hey! Hold up! You don't know the way!"

"Neither do you!" I yelled back, turning a corner, trying to avoid my leg locking up but failing as I felt my knee lock and fail to release. I grit my teeth and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the hard pavement, but feeling only arms grab me and a chest against mine.

"Well, well, did I just catch a new pet?" A voice snickered. I opened my eyes and looked up, meeting the gaze of a boy with white hair and a wicked sneer on his face.

"Jazz! You okay?" Tegan asked as she came around the corner.

"Huh? I'm fine, I'm fine." I said, turning to her and going to walk, except the boy still had a grip on my arm.

"What? No thank you kiss?" He pouted.

"Hands off her, ya bastard." Tegan growled, grabbing my free arm and yanking me away. I stumbled slightly, thankfully avoiding a twisted ankle.

"Don't blame me; she's the one who wasn't watching where she was going." The boy said, smirking and raising his hands. "But I think I could forgive her for a price." He eyed me up and down, his eyes lingering in places I didn't want them too. Sure, I liked guys looking at me, but he just scared the shit outta me.

Oh yeah…

That's Astaroth.

"Piss off before I beat yer ass into the dirt." Tegan warned, hand on hip. I slipped behind her and peaked over her shoulder at the creep. Hey, if you're the King of Rot you're automatically a creep.

"Calm down, Butch, I don't think you're the one I was referring to." He said, leaning to the side to see me. I growled at him. Sure, I could not fight, but if you kick something hard enough with a stiletto heel, they go down.

"What you call me, bitch?" Tegan growled, stepping forward. "You wanna get yer ass kicked by a chick?"

"Oh! You're a girl! I thought you were a tranny." He sneered, looking her over. "I suppose you'll work too, when we get you into better attire."

"Sorry, but I got a hot older guy back home waiting for me, Jazzmin, come." She ordered, spinning on her heel and walking the way we came. I paused for a moment, looking back at Astaroth, who winked and leered at me, worse than my first boyfriend before he had me handcuffed on our first date. I shivered and ran after Tegan, my heels clicking loudly. "You run off again you're on your own." She told me, turning the corner angrily.

"Okay, point taken." I said, skipping behind her, glancing over my shoulder. Astaroth was standing at the corner, a sick smirk on his face as he watched us walk away.

* * *

**Pepper here, hoping you enjoy our fanfiction so far. Also, Deadly and I are talking about who'll be writing in Rin or Amaimon's point of view... ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Demons, Scythes, oh my

"I swear to god, I'm laughing my ass off when he gets beat down by Fujimoto-san…" I told Jazz, who just hummed. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed a dark looking store. "Hey, let's go check this place out." I nodded towards the store. Jazz did not look very sure, but followed me in, anyways. She went over to the clothes, while I just browsed the glass cases, eyeing the different necklaces. That would probably be the only serious bit of jewelry that I would ever wear.

"Yes?" an airy voice spoke, standing right next to me. I turned, seeing a woman with dark brown hair with random reddish brown dreads and a scarf covering her head. I got a bad feeling, being so close to her. "See anything you like, child?" ignoring the woman, I went over to Jazz, watching her carefully. My eyes narrowed, stopping her from touching a serpent with Celtic knots making up its scales.

"What are you playing at?" I asked, turning to the shopkeeper. The snake's ruby eyes seem to glow as I heard a loud, angry, hiss. Throwing Jazz back, I prevented her from taking the metal serpent's attack. The force of it sent me to the floor, just as its jaws encased my left forearm.

"W-What's going on!" screamed Jazz as the pewter snake started coiling around my legs. The pressure was causing my joints to pop.

The shopkeeper chuckled, her eyes forming slits. "So you can see them, then, little human?" she hummed, her tongue flicking out like cobra.

Damn. Today must be our lucky day. I thrashed about, knocking a shelf down, feeling something slice my cheek. Turning my, now forest, green eyes to the right, I looked at the silver dagger that had a pack of wolves hunting. My best friend had scuttled back, hiding in the fallen fabric, as she should. "Go back to Gehenna, you stupid bitch!" Screaming, I pulled my right arm free from its coils, grabbing the dagger. The snake-like woman just cackled.

"And what do you think you can do?" she laughed more. Wrenching it out of the dark wood, I used the momentum to stab the beast in its jeweled eye, sending the thing wailing as it retreated from me.

Getting back to my feet, I blocked Jazz from view. _**"Go get Father Fujimoto!"**_ she nodded, hurrying away as I slashed at the woman's hand. First, the King of Rot, now this bitch? Today must be my lucky day. Her thinning lips pulled back in a hiss, showing off a nice set of fangs. The pewter serpent stayed away, hissing lowly at me for taking its jeweled eye. "Go anywhere near that door, and you'll be finding this blade embedded in your hosts skull." I warned, falling to the ground as the snake used its tail to knock my feet from under me.

"You are not an exorcist, human! So what do you hope to accomplish?!" she sneered as her pet bit my wrist, forcing me to let go of my weapon as her bare foot came across my windpipe. Digging my nails into the smooth flesh of her ankle, I tried prying her heel from my throat, feeling my mind become foggy due to the lack of oxygen. "Hiss, hiss, hiss~" she added more pressure, "such weak attempts. Humans are so disgusting."

I sucked in air greedily as she was knocked back from a blow to the chest. "LET. ME. GO!" I growled, slamming my fist down on the pewter snake's head, breaking the skin of my knuckles as it slithered away with my wrist still in its jaws. A high heeled foot kicked me the dagger, allowing me to grab it and stab the beast at the base of its skull. Wrenching my wrist free, I cradled it to my chest as both monsters screamed in agony.

"Tegan!" Jazz threw herself at me, looking worried.

"Jazzmin, please back away." My eyes met that of Shiro Fujimoto's calm brown ones, watching as he knelt down. With amazing gentleness, he fixed up my wrist and arm. "That was foolish, you know?" he scolded me, finishing with the tending of my wounds. "You now have a mashō…"

"We both do." Jazz spoke quietly. "Tegan noticed first, though, but we can both see the Coal Tar."

"And I was the only one to notice the statue. I have never seen a statue of a snake with Celtic knots as scales, so it struck me as odd, so I called the shopkeeper out on it, when its eyes started glowing I made sure Jazz didn't take any damage and told her to get you, instead." He nodded in understanding.

"That was quick thinking… good job." Shiro petted my head, smiling warmly. "Now that this is all taken care of, let's go home, shall we?" we both nodded and left with him.

* * *

It has been a little over two weeks since the incident in the shop. Currently I was enjoying my day off from my part-time job at a gamming store close by. Rin was out, looking for a job himself, while Yukio was too busy getting ready for True Cross Academy.

_"Hello?"_

I fidgeted. It became a weird habit whenever I heard that voice. Getting up from my seat in the pews, I entered the confession box. Though I am not in the least bit religious, I respected it when people did not try forcing their beliefs down my throat. "What sins do you have to confess?" Father Fujimoto asked as I sat on my knees, looking at him through the holes.

"A creepy guy hit on me yesterday at work." I stated, watching as his eyes narrowed.

Shiro jumped up, running to me. "Who was it? I'll kick their ass!" he seethed.

"He stopped when I said that I was living with a handsome older man." I stated bluntly, enjoying as he blushed, setting me back down with a small grin.

"That's my girl!" Shiro patted my head, making me giggle. He always seem to cheer me up. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Eyeing the way towards Kurikara's resting place, I made sure no one was around. "Is there something else hidden with Kurikara?" I spoke lowly, just in case.

He became serious, nodding only once. "There is." He confirmed.

"B-But how? In the story there is only Kurikara!" sputtering, I got up, looking him in the eye. "And then that voice I hear whenever I pass it, as if it's calling out for someone." Shiro grabbed me by the elbow, leading me back towards it. Using the key he always wore around his neck, Fujimoto took me down into the secret compartment that housed Kurikara. "Why can I hear it?"

_"You're back! You didn't forget about me!"_ the deep voice resonated throughout my being, startling me. I did not say anything, just watching as he opened one of the drawers. Whatever it was, it was connected to a belt.

Father Fujimoto knelt before me, as my legs had given out; showing me what was in his hands. "I have no doubt in my mind that it was this weapon you were hearing." Removing the blue silk cover from the top, the dim light of the room flashed off the sharp crescent blade attach to a sleek black pole that was about as long as my forearm. It was a scythe. Pure and simple. That was what it was. The blade itself made me think of the Vorpal Blade from _Alice: Madness Returns_ because of the designs engraved into the silver.

Without think, I reached forward and took it from him, watching as black and red wisps of smoke curled off, the handle extending to make the beautiful weapon about as tall as Rin. Half way up, from the bottom of the handle, was silver like ivy that coiled around, a stark contrast from the onyx stone, or maybe it was a type of metal designed to look like stone?, that constructed the pole. "You are handsome…" I cooed, my fingers dancing along its body. A crescent like moon was at the top, and it flashed red for a second. I wonder if the handle could also shrink back to being as long as my forearm? Just as I thought that question, did it reduce in size.

_"I should be, after all you created me…"_ the deep voice chuckled.

Shiro stroked his goatee. "I have a feeling that this was meant for you." He gave me the belt that went with it, showing me the holster for the deadly weapon. The blue silk was placed over the blade, and we both exited the secret room. "Just keep it out of sight from Yukio and Rin, okay?"

Nodding slowly, I hugged it to my chest. "You're going to tell Mephisto, aren't you?"

Father Fujimoto chuckled, shaking his head. "Nah. I'll be keeping this a secret for now." He winked, putting his index finger against his lips. Smiling, I nodded, going and placing the new weapon in my drawer. Even though we have not been here long, I could not help but think of the attractive Paladin as a father figure.

Leaning against the wall, I allowed my mind to wonder. "Fujimoto-san has been more of a father to me in these past two weeks than my own dad has in the last 19 years…" resting my head against my knees, I fell asleep in the corner of my room, not noticing the glasses wearing priest standing by the slight ajar door.

* * *

**HI-Hi my pretties! It's Pepper liking to thank you all for reading the new chapter and ever taking the time to read my story!**

**Deadly: Where the hell did 'my' come from?**

**Me: Well, it _was_ my idea.**

**Deadly: I'm gonna lock you in a box with Astaroth if you don't correct yourself.**

**Me: EEEK! THANK YOU FOR READING _OUR_ STORY! Jazzy did good, right?**

**Deadly: For now...**


	8. Chapter 8: It's Coming Up Shrimp

I hummed happily as a skipped back to the church, my bag full of new books form the library. I managed to get a job there working the check-out desk since Tegan had gotten one herself. The bag was heavy but it was a reassuring weight as I pulled out my leather bound journal. Father Fujimoto had given it to me a few days after we came here when he saw how much I liked reading. He said to write down every book I had read while I was here, and that every time I had a page filled, he'd give me a present. Presents were usually old leather bound books that smelled of nutmeg or some exotic spice, and most of them I couldn't read because they were in Latin, but he told me I should learn it while I was here.

"Hey! Jazz, how was work?" Tegan called from her spot sitting on the brick wall that surrounded the church.

"Same old same old. Had to call security on some guy who was freaking some of the women out."

"But Fujimoto's been here all day." She joked. I laughed and opened the gate, stepping inside. Since working at the library my dressing has become less skimpy since I found the job as librarian very respectful. I was wearing my favorite tight blue tee-shirt with the V-neck that was slightly too low and black skinny jeans, all complimented by black convers.

"Is Rin home? I'm really hungry." I asked as she jumped down next to me.

"You know he's not. Who knows where he ran off to?" She shrugged.

"Doesn't he have that delivery job?"

"For now." She mumbled, scratching her head. "Any more demon related happenings?"

"None to report, though I think I've seen Astaroth around a bit more." I told her, opening the door to the church. Tegan nudged my side and nodded to the confessional. My shoulders slumped and I groaned, looking back at her.

"Come on, I know you don't like it but he's been so nice, even I do it!" She urged, pushing me forward. I bit my lip and slipped into the visitor's confessional.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Jazzmin?" Fujimoto smiled. I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed myself the way he taught me.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and Holy Spirit my last confession was 6 days ago." I recited.

"What are your sins, my child?" I cracked my jaw at him; he knew this annoyed me so I was positive he was getting some sick kick out of this.

"I have looked upon a man in lust." I said, a smirk in my eyes. Father Fujimoto sighed and rested in head in his hand.

"Again? It's always the same with you." I shrugged. "Maybe I should send you to a convent so you'll be away from cute guys." He thought. I prickled at that, pouting angrily.

"That ain't gonna happen; they'd give up on me in a week."

"What happened that made you like this? Hmm? I know you aren't naturally like this." He said, finally turning to look at me through the screen. I sighed and picked at the skin of my upper arm.

"A lot of stress…"

"So you attach yourself to men to feel as though you belong, to feel that someone cares for you?"

"You said it, not me." I growled, turning away from him. "Look, I like the way I am, I have choices and I make them. Whether they seem right to you is not your concern." He simply smiled kindly.

"I'm afraid it is my concern, Jazzmin. You are my ward, after all, I am your and Tegan's guardian whether you like it or not." I huffed and rubbed my head.

"How many of those Hale Mary's I gotta do?"

"None today, I know you won't do them anyway." He said, standing and leaving the confessional. I followed suit and shoved my hands in my pockets. "I don't like hats in my sanctuary, Jazzmin." He reminded me. "And move your hair, you have a pretty face, don't hide it!" He said, smiling in a fatherly manner as he fixed my hair after I removed my hat.

"Aren't I supposed to not look cute?"

"Well, here you can because I know no one will do anything." He pointed out, turning slightly to look at Tegan. "Rin will be running late, you're welcome to start dinner." He told her.

"Something with shrimp!" I cheered, jumping happily. Tegan gave a simple 'no' before leaving for the kitchen.

"Psst, there's a shrimp cocktail in the freezer you can have later." Fujimoto hinted to me before leaving. I smiled and licked my lips at the thought of shrimp.

* * *

"Shut up!" Rin yelled at me from his spot in the kitchen. Rin was helping Tegan cook and hadn't noticed her bending over to reach into the oven, making his hips hit her backside.

"Geez, Rin, if you wanted to make a move at least tell me to leave the room! I'll listen." I teased. Tegan had a small smirk on her face as she pulled the casserole dish out of the oven and placed it on the counter. "I respect your feelings for Tegan, but honestly."

"Keep talking and I'll make broiled Jazz for dinner tomorrow!" Both Tegan and I gasped; this joke had been made many times.

"_Broil her_? Oh no, no! You have to slow cook her or else she'd become too tough." Tegan scolded playfully. I skipped over and stopped next to her and she prodded my body. "See? This thigh meet is far too tough to be broiled! You might as well feed us rocks!"

"And slow cooking will allow flavor to sink in."

"And you can't just do any flavor, no, you need fruit, the meat will be much more succulent if you add some strawberry vinaigrette." Tegan added. Rin stared between the two of us, his hair on end. "Plus, even if you cooked her correctly we'd all get sick! She's just too… too… well… used." Tegan finished and laughed.


	9. Chapter 9: It's about to happen

Coming out of our room, I noticed the scene unfolding before my eyes. _'Shit. Already?'_ I silently crept behind Rin, catching him in a hug. "Don't worry, Rin. I like you as you are." It was after he destroyed the heater.

"Yukio, take care of Rin's wounds." I let go of a flustered looking Rin, waiting around by the gate.

"Pretty lady…" the little girl mumbled, looking at me.

Smiling, I crouched down next to her. "Hello, how are you?"

"The monsters scare me…" she spoke lowly, eyeing her mother.

I patted her head. "You'll be fine. You have parents that'll keep you safe, but if it gets really bad, than this kind man will make those little monsters leave you alone." I removed the four-leaf clover that I had tucked behind my ear, handing it to her. "Here, this should help." Hesitantly, she took it, smiling at me.

Fujimoto patted my head as they left. "You are good with kids." He commented.

I looked up from him. "I was an aunt of five, so I should be good with kids." I stood up just as Rin exited the church in his borrowed suit. "Lookin' good Rin," his face pinked as I waved, "gotta get to work; I'll see you guys later."

It was already the next day, and Rin was under probation, when Astaroth and his human cronies came and took him away. I stayed hidden, pressed flesh against the wall, as they left. "Hey, what's going on?" Jazz asked, looking at me as I entered our room. She was curled up with an old leather book.

Clipping the thick black with silver studs belt around my hips, I placed my new scythe in its holster. "Pack our things. Shit's about to hit the fan."

"Already?" she sounded shocked. I nodded, leaving the room.

"Where are you going, Tegan?" Father Fujimoto stopped me.

Looking back at him, I sighed. "It's Rin! The guys that he beat up yesterday dragged him away. One of them is possessed!" Fujimoto grabbed my arm, running off the property. "This way!"

"Please tell me this is how it is supposed to go."

"Of course it is. I am not one to break promises! However, there is something you should know about the dude who took Rin. He's possessed by one of the Eight Demon Kings, the King of Rot Astaroth."

"Dammit! That son of mine always seems to find trouble!" Fujimoto tried making light of the situation. I slowed down to a brisk jog, watching as the other punks ran away. I nodded, allowing him to go ahead of me to start the chant. "Mischief is in their hearts." He began. "Give them according to their deeds, and according to the wickedness of their endeavors, give them after the work of their hands, render to them their desert." He marched forward, eyeing the blue flames the consumed Rin's body. "Smite them and let them not rise again." Astaroth did not look very pleased, while the blue haired half-devil looked confused.

"You… you're an Exorcist?!" Astaroth shouted, enraged.

"Blessed be the Lord." I snuck around, going over to Rin.

"Father…"

I waited in the darkness. "I shall seal that mouth of yours, so that you cannot spout your curses!" Just as the demon charged, I moved and placed a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder. I was surprised that the flames did not try burning me.

"Tegan, what the hell is going on?"

"Shh!"

"You have heard my curse." Father Fujimoto dogged that strike at his face, easily side stepping it. "The Lord is my strength," I chuckled, watching as Astaroth was thrown on his back, "and my shield. Thou shall perish!" he expelled the Demon King of Rot from the bastard's body… for now. "Are you okay?" He looked over at Rin and I, taking notice that his flames had vanished.

"Or rather, is he okay?" Clueless Rin strikes again.

"The demon has left him. He should wake up later." I stated, shrugging as I helped him to his feet.

"Demon?"

"You can see them now too, right?" Fujimoto pointed out.

Rin wacked at the Coat Tar that mindlessly floated about. "Coal Tar is a lower-class demon that hangs on to dust, and gathers around dark places and evil humans." He looked at me as a Coal Tar bounced off my finger.

"This world consists of two dimensions that face each other like mirrors. One is our material world, Assiah. The other is the nothingness of demons, Gehenna. These two worlds are separate and they're not supposed to interact at all. But they possess the material of this world and interact with it. This incident has revealed them the truth about you. There will be those who'll come to hunt you down." Rin did not know what to say to this as the scythe bounced against my left hip. "You must hide before that."

"Wait a sec, I don't get it!" shouted Rin. "Demons? What are they? What am I?" he questioned.

"You are not a human." His adoptive father stated. "You are the child of a demon born of a human." Already? I could see things bubbling, signaling that we have been found. Fujimoto grabbed ahold of his son's hoody, pulling him, and me, along behind him. "And not just any old demon, either." A pregnant pause took place, and Rin looked worried. "The demon among demons, the evil god, Satan's child." Rin looked ready to faint.

"We should get moving!" I screamed, shoving them both forward. Father Fujimoto nodded, leading us around, having our path cut off a few times, before we had taken to the roofs of nearby buildings. The long strands of bloody red whipped around my face as we ran, the Coal Tar becoming even thicker. "Up ahead!"

"I lower the Ladder of Jacob with the aid of the Lord's Hand." He casted the fatal verse, exercising the demons that plagued our way. "Let's go!" he jumped off the path that we were on, running to the ledge.

"You're kidding me…" Fujimoto dismounted, getting across without a problem. I ran before Rin, using the weapon's handle as a pole vault. I landed with only a slight stumble, turning to see the blue-eyed teen flail about, almost falling if we did not grab him and pulled him onto the roof. Rin landed on his knees, panting as we stared down the decaying animals. "Are these stray dogs? They stink!"

Rin that is the scent of decaying flesh. "They're Ghouls." I informed, putting my scythe back into its holster.

"Demons that possess dead bodies." He looked at both of us in questioning. "We're lucky that we're in Japan, otherwise human-form Ghouls would've showed up, too."

The Ghouls started stalking forward. "Are you calling this 'lucky'?!" Rin screamed, looking pissed. The Paladin pulled out a Holy Water hand grenade. "Wha… A bomb?"

"Filled with Holy Water, so I'd duck, if I were you." I shoved Rin down so he would not be sprayed. Once the mist was cleared, we made a run for the roof entrance. Once in, I slammed the door shut and locked it.

Shiro leaned against the door, sighing heavily. "Heh, I'm getting a bit too old to protect the kids…" he joked, once again trying to make light of the situation.

"Stop calling me a kid!" argued Rin.

"We're both kids, Rin. Law says you are not an adult in Japan until you're twenty." He glared at me, knowing my logic was far from flawed.

"Let's go home while we still can." Shiro stated, ignoring us both.

"Demons get more active as the sun sets, so we better start hauling ass." I interject to stop these pointless conversations. Grabbing Rin's hand, I pulled him along behind me, going down the staircase and exiting the building. We continued in a dead sprint, quickly coming upon the church.

"Welcome back!" the younger Exorcists exclaimed.

"How are the preparations?"

"We got rid of all the Coal Tar."

They closed the gates behind us. "We've drawn threefold barriers around the monastery."

"It'd be best to double it!" Jazz piped up, appearing at the entrance of the church. She and I followed after Shiro as he took Rin down into the secret area. Kurikara was going to finally be united with its master.


	10. Chapter 10: Beginning of the End?

I looked to Tegan as we made our way into the back of the sanctuary where Kurikara waited. Fujimoto was stomping ahead of us, ordering triple C density Holy Water to be placed in the sewers for safety while the other exorcists scurried around, following out his orders. Rin stopped and looked back at them. Tegan and I exchanged sad looks, knowing that after this night, everyone here was going to lose someone we cared for a lot. "Keep going." I urged him, nodding after Tegan. He looked down at me and moved forward without a word. Outside the windows, I saw the Ghouls slamming themselves against the barrier.

"Tegan, make sure nothing gets down here, Jazzmin, go help the others." Fujimoto ordered. Tegan nodded and stood at the entrance where Kurikara was hidden while I ran from the church, following the others.

"What should I do?" I asked, grabbing a large case of Holy Water.

"There's a sewer main at the back end of the church, pour it down there and pray for our safety." One ordered as another did just that. I nodded, lifting the case onto my shoulder and running around the church. I knelt by the main and heaved the covering off. I bit my lip, unscrewing the lid and pouring it into the sewer.

"In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit, hear my prayers; protect us in our time of need. Blessed by thy name. Amen." I said, closing the sewer up. Behind me, on the other side of the church, I heard the sudden honk of a truck followed by the squealing of tires. I gasped and stood, running around the church and to the gates. I growled, seeing Astaroth climb into the driver's side of the truck, pausing only to smile at me, making my stomach turn. As he closed the door, I ran across the courtyard into the church. Tegan stood at the open door to the hidden room.

"What's going on out there?" She asked, holding her scythe firmly; ready to draw it when needed.

"He's here! Astaroth's here!" I yelled, as there was the screaming of metal being torn from its hinges.

"Get to the side!" Tegan yelled, running forward as the semi came bursting through the doors. I screamed and covered my head as Tegan grabbed my arm and forcefully threw me into one of the corners. "Stay down!"

"Oh Young Prince, where are you?" Astaroth chuckled, walking out of the rubble with the Ghouls. "Come, let's leave this world and return to Gehenna." One of the exorcists ran forward, throwing a wave of Holy Water on him. The King of Rot screamed in pain, stumbling back.

"I wanna help!" I argued, standing and taking a step forward. Fujimoto was at my side that second, pulling me towards the hidden staircase by Rin.

"The best you can do is help Rin get out of here. Do you remember the phrases I taught you?" He asked, the old joking way of his voice gone. I nodded slowly. "If something happens to not be afraid to use them. Come Sunrise the demonic activity will taper off. You two need to get out of here and hide."

"Hide? Where for God's sake?" Rin yelled. Fujimoto pulled a cellphone from him pocket and gave it to him.

"Take my phone. There's one number saved in it. Call him. I'm sure he'll take you in and protect you." He told him before shoving him down the stairs. I gave a fleeting glance to the only man I considered a father figure and ducked down into the passageway as he closed the door. Rin bounded up the stairs after it was closed, pounding on the hard wood.

"Hold on! We're not done talking yet!" He screamed.

"Rin, please! We have to get away from the door!" I urged, tugging on his arm. Rin only shook me off, causing me to fall back down the stairs as gunshots erupted above up. I groaned as I got to my knees. Rin continued to bang on the door, screaming to be let out. "Rin, please, Fujimoto knows what he's doing, please calm down!" I begged. Rin paused in pounding the door, his eyes wide as his mind raced. I swallowed deeply and sat back on my legs, closing my eyes and crossing myself. "O God, You are the preserver of men, and the keeper of our lives. We commit ourselves to your perfect care on the journey that awaits us." I crossed the air in front of me. "We pray for a safe and auspicious journey. Give your angels charge over us to keep us in all our ways. Let no evil befall us, nor any harm come to our dwelling that we leave behind. Although we are uncertain of what the days may bring, may we be prepared for any event or delay, and greet such with patience and understanding. Bless us O Lord, that we may complete our journey safely and successfully under your ever-watchful care. Amen." I finished, a tears rolling down my cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye and Hello

Tucking the blue silk covering into my back pocket, watching as the pole extended. _"I hope you're not too rusty, woman."_ The voice of the blade chuckled.

"I might not be a Dr. Franken Stein when it comes to scythes, but I'm pretty handy." It was the first time I ever replied. One of the Ghouls charged at me, forcing me to spin out of its way, giving me the chance to lop off its head.

"Why if it isn't Butch…" Astaroth laughed, spotting me.

Feeling the vein in my temple pulsate, I took down a couple more Ghouls, allowing the others to take care of the giant mushrooms. "Wanna run that by me again, ya pussy?" I shouted, swinging at him. He dodged the sharp tip, before dancing around, avoiding the Old Man's shots.

"What are you aiming at?" he taunted, sounding cocky. He destroyed Moorkin quickly, using a mushroom to grow the nasty fungi on his body. Another was busy trying to remove them as one blew flames at Astaroth. This only angered the King of Rot, round house kicking the poor dude through a shit loud of pews, crashing into his friend and the wall, tacking them both out.

"Dammit Rin, here up or it's our asses…" Astaroth suddenly transformed, howling loudly. Blinking, I watched as a broken chunk of wood beaned the King of Rot in the side of the head.

Rin stood there, holding Kurikara, while the top of Jazz's head could be seen behind him. "I said we're not done talking yet, you damn geezer!" he seethed.

I ignored the King, watching as Fujimoto stomped on his chest, the shotgun pointed at his heart. "O Lord, bind a millstone around its neck so that it shall never again rise from the depths of the Leviathan!" Astaroth begged the Paladin to stop. "Chain it in darkness eternal, where it will not hear nor see!" you could actually see the horrid thing leave the young male's body. "Nagatomo, get the car ready! Izumi and Kyodo, put the Seal of Tetramorph on this boy. And don't forget to perform the purification ritual."

"Yes sir!"

Rin did not understand what was going on. "Wait, we should treat their wounds first!"

"Our first and foremost priority now is to hide you and the girls. Realize that you're the target of the demons!" Shiro stated forcefully. I was somewhat surprised that he wanted to hide with Rin.

"I see… so if I leave it'll be all over?" he was getting pissed.

"Rin!"

"Then I'll leave!" I looked down at my feet, knowing what was going to happen next, and because of my promise, there was nothing I could do to prevent it. "That should make you feel better!" the fact that Rin was speaking so calmly sent a chill down my spine.

"Rin!" Shiro sounded desperate to be heard out. He grabbed ahold of Rin's shoulder, preventing his son from leaving.

Rin smack his hand away, glaring at the man who had raised him since he was a newborn. "Let go of me! You'd throw me away anyway! I've been a problem child all my life… We're not even really related!" I bit my tongue, preventing myself from lashing out; I could see the pain in Shiro Fujimoto's eyes. "Just strangers…"

"Rin!" my heart clutched painfully in my chest.

The half-devil was having none of it. "Just be honest! That you got tired of pretending we're family! Or can't a clergyman talk like that? Maybe you want to play a good father to the end?" it was evident that Rin was feeling betrayed by the man he loved and idolized for so many years. "Don't screw with me! You're not my father or anything! Don't ever call yourself my father again!"

Shiro couldn't take it anymore; he slapped Rin across the face. I covered the crescent blade, putting it back in the holster on my left hip. My belt actually made me think of the current Paladin's belt for how it was always at an angle and everything. I shook my head, focusing on what was currently going on.

"It's almost daybreak. Hurry and pack up!" Rin was stunned that his father would actually strike him.

He actually looked on the verge of tears as he mumbled, "alright."

Jazz ran over to me, quickly getting behind me and clutching my black hoody. Swallowing thickly, we watched as he doubled over, eyes wide in pain, before he collapsed to his knees, grasping at his chest in vain.

"Oh no…" Shiro gasped. "Get… away… from me!" he shouted out his subordinates. The lights exploded, throwing us into darkness.

"What's going on?" wondered Rin, looking around.

We all heard the disembodied voice of Satan chuckling ecstatically from Fujimoto's body. "At last I've got this body!"

"Oi!"

"Rin, you idiot!" Jazz and I shouted, going to grab him. That sharp demonic smile on Shiro's face made us freeze.

"Finally I can meet you, my son!" Satan spoke lowly, looking like he was drunk on something. "Or whatever!" his flames erupted around his body, making us fall back against the ruble as Satan clambered back to his feet.

"Tegan…" Jazz whimpered as the God of Demons started cackling madly.

"What's wrong with you, Old Man?!" bless Rin for being stupid.

"Jazz, go check on the others, okay?" she frowned before nodding, going to check on the other clergymen.

"He's possessed! Satan's taken over his body, Rin!" I exclaimed, getting up on shaky legs.

"Exactly. I'm Satan. The God of Gehenna and your real father. You can call me Papa if you want." He began cackling madly.

"Reverend Fujimoto!" the other priest ran up to Fujimoto's possessed body.

"Shut the hell up!" Satan roared, eyes wide. They all started to burn while Jazz ducked, hiding from them. Damn, if she could find some Holy Water… Satan looked directly at me for a few seconds, almost leering at me, before turning away. "Don't ruin this touching meeting!" Blood started trickling from his nose, showing that the body could not handle him much longer. "I don't have time for that!" to prove his point, he broke off Father Fujimoto's fingers on his left hand.

"There's nothing touching about this, you bastard!" I screamed, feeling my own blood boil as hot as his flames. Satan did not take too kindly to my outburst, causing his blue flames to erupt before me.

Blood pooled on the floor, creating the gate. "I am too strong for Assiah, so you can't bear my presence for long. Not even this man's body. Nor your mother."

The gate started bubbling, the perfume of death making me gag. "What is this?"

"A Gehenna Gate…" but my voice was drowned out by Satan as he said the same thing.

"The magic gate connecting Assiah and Gehenna." The eyes on the gate blinked, creeping me out. "Let's go back to Gehenna!" Satan stalked over to Rin's prone form.

"Don't come near me! Stay away!" he yelled in fright, his own flames being known.

This made Satan laugh. "What's that? Did you wet yourself?" He poked fun at his second youngest son. "Pathetic… Take back your demon powers already!" he started dragging his son by the back of his blue hoody.

"I'm not a demon! I'm human!" well… You're half right. Tacking a deep breath, I launched myself through the dying blue flames of Satan, landing hard on the floor. Rin caught his reflection in a shard of a broken mirror.

"You have the blood of the God of Gehenna, yet your body is of Assiah. You are special." Satan ignored Rin's claims, tossing him into the bubbling mass. Screaming, Rin watched as the goop latched onto his limbs. Cackling, Satan delightfully said, "That was a nice scream!" He moved towards the gate, as I just laid on the floor, seeing Jazz hide behind rubble. "Today you will be reborn as a demon!"

"Someone!" struggling, I crawled over, holding my hand out for him. Rin took notice, reaching out for my hand.

The God of Gehenna stepped on my fingers, making me cry out in pain. As cheerful as he could be, Satan sung happily "Happy birthday, my son!" but his 'good mood' was short lived as his foot was removed from my abused hand.

"That's… not…" Fujimoto struggled to speak as he gain control over his right hand. Fujimoto grabbed ahold of his True Cross pin, stabbing himself right in the chest. "He's my son! And you'll give him back!" Shiro looked lovingly at his son, a smile playing across his face.

"You filthy Exorcist…!" roared Satan, thoroughly pissed by the turn of events. The flames vanished, signaling that Satan had left, just as Shiro fell into the gate. "Taking your own life, what a worldly priest you are! But it's too late. The Gehenna Gate won't let go of anything!" was the last thing he said.

"Old Man! Get a hold of yourself!" wadding through the gate; Rin grabbed Shiro, sinking into the pit. "Dammit!"

The only thing we could do was watch. Emerging, Rin grabbed Kurikara, looking up at it. One of the priest's yelled at Rin to not unsheathe the blade. "Ignore him, Rin! If you don't do something, then that Gate will never close!" I encouraged the young teen, taking notice that he was backing away. That seemed to help him make his decision as he gripped the handled.

"Old Man…" he gasped, clearly in emotional pain. He pulled Kurikara out, making his flames blaze brightly, he teeth sharp, ears long, flame like horns, and of course his tail. Rin raised the sword above his head, slashing down at the Gate's heart. It soon vanished, leaving Shiro's corpse and Rin using a sheathed Kurikara as support, crying silently. "Daddy…"

"Brother?" Yukio called out, rounding around one of the corners of rubble. No matter how many times I had watched this scene play out, I could not help but hate Yukio for ignoring his own twin! Couldn't he see how much mental and emotional pain Rin was in? At time, I think the so-called 'smart twin' was a complete idiot that could not see the bigger picture.

"Tegan, are you okay?" Jazz asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Shaking it off, I nodded towards Rin. "Better question is, is he okay? But we both already know that answer…" my salty tears dripped on my hands, ruining my eyeliner, though I did not care.

* * *

It was raining during Shiro's funeral. It was as if the Heavens were grieving with us over his death. I stood next to the half-devil, resting my head against his shoulder, as we both got drenched in the rain. For this occasion, I had gotten a plain knee length black dress with black flats, my scythe strapped around my hips still. Yukio and the others had left, leaving Jazz by herself with an umbrella as I waited with Rin. He had Fujimoto's phone in his hand, calling the single number programed in there.

My ears twitched, hearing Mephisto's annoying ringtone. Rin gasped, turning around to see we were completely surrounded. Oh, isn't this just fucking great. I pulled out my scythe – I really should give him a name, I swear – taking a protective stance in front of the 15-year-old half-demon.

"Nice to meet you," we heard Mephisto's voice echo out of the receiver as he stood before us, bowing to us both in greeting. Rin was right; he did look like a clown. Jazz got closer, watching us from the sidelines. My grip just tightened on the, currently short, pole; eyeing all the Exorcists that surrounded us. "I represent the Japanese branch of True Cross Knight Order. My name is Mephisto Pheles." I felt the urge to call him out on his bullshit lie, knowing he was really Samael, another of Satan's sons. "I was Father Fujimoto's friend. Please accept my condolences." Such a smug bastard.

"Are you Exorcists too?" questioned Rin. Mephisto eyed the weapon that I clutched in my left hand. It did not go unnoticed by me.

"Indeed. And we know everything about you. It seems Father Fujimoto tried to raise you as human, but contrary to his wishes, you awakened." Not by choice, of course. "Son of Satan wandering around Assiah is a threat of extinction to humankind." Then why are you here, Mephisto? "In the name of the Vatican, we are to dispose of you." But of course you will not let those scared idiots kill your baby brother, would you Mephi?

"Weren't you supposed to protect me?" Gotta love naïve Rin.

It was eerie how Mephisto and mine's eye color was similar. How did I miss that? "I'd prefer not to mix public and private matters." He crooned. Liar. "You have two choices left. Be killed by us, or kill us and run away." He grinned, looking like that cat that ate the canary. "You could also kill yourself, so actually that makes three choices."

I stepped forward, making it known that I was going to speak. The longer strands of red hair in the front clung to my wet skin, looking like rivulets of fresh blood. "Actually there's a fourth choice that you forgot to mention, Mephisto."

He bent down to my level, looking me straight in the eye with that grin. "Oh?" his emerald green eyes trailed down my soaked body, eyeing my curves. "And what would that be, Miss?" So the Old man did not tell the trickster about Jazz and I in detail.

"Tegan Foley and you best remember that!" Mephisto's grin got even wider. "The fourth choice is letting Rin join you. Make him into an Exorcist."

"And what about you, Miss Foley?" he purred, lifting my chin up.

"Wherever Rin goes, my sister and I go, too. We promised Fujimoto-san that much." I gave him a half-truth, knowing he would buy it for now.

"Just as Tegan said. I am choosing option four! Make me into one of you!" Rin spoke, nearly standing chest-to-chest with his half-brother. "I don't care what you say or what you think. I'm not the son of Satan. My father is Shiro Fujimoto and no one else!"

"I see. So you want to follow Father Fujimoto's dying wish?" Rin did not know that was his father's dying wish, so why say that now. I never could fully understand this clown. "But think about it. What would you do if you became an Exorcist?"

I smirked knowingly, enjoying the next part. "Kick Satan's ass!"

Mephisto's eyes widen, but I could see that cheerful gleam in those jeweled orbs, as he laughed at his kid brother. "What's so funny?" Rin drawled.

"What? Like Satan's son becoming an Exorcist?" Aren't you proof that a child of Satan can be an Exorcist, you dumbass? He continued laughing. "This is great! I haven't had such a great laugh in a while!" he guffawed. Clearly, Rin and I were not amused by this.

"I'm serious!" Rin shouted, annoyed.

He stopped as quickly as he began, straightening himself out. "Interesting! Very well."

The Exorcists around us looked shocked by his decision. "But… Sir Pheles!"

"Really?" I sighed next to the soon-to-be Blue Exorcist, putting my weapon away.

"This is a measure beyond the law. However, Rin. The path you've chosen is not a simple one." Well obviously! "One day you'll have to face your fate and you'll regret not dying here." That has yet to happen in the original story line, so I doubt it will ever happen.

"I don't care. I'm not a human or a demon anymore." No, you are both. Simple as that. I felt like smacking him at times, I swear. "I have no choice but to go forward! I'll become an Exorcist!"

Mephisto grinned at Rin before looking down at me. "And what about you, my dear?"

I sent him a heated glare, watching as he became intrigued. "Do you need your ears cleaned or something? I already said Jazz and I were going with Rin. We'll all become Exorcists!"

"Interesting…"

* * *

**Pepper: I think this is one of the best scenes in the Anime/Manga!**

**Deadly: Bitch! Fujimoto_ DIED_, how is that great?**

**Pepper: Uh, I meant the introduction to Mephisto, calm yo tits.**

**Deadly: I'll rip yours off**


	12. Chapter 12: Hobgoblins Everywhere!

The next morning was gloomy, with a slight fog that hung in the air around us. Tegan and I waited at the gate for Rin, who was inside, going from room to room, probably remembering all the memories. "He'll get better soon…" I mumbled.

"Not right away, but yes." Tegan agreed. From the trees, fresh, pink petals fell from the branches. It was pretty, but at this time it made everyone feel miserable. I looked down the street a few times then back at the church. Rin should be coming out soon…

"We hope to see you two again." One of the young exorcists said, smiling brightly.

"Yes, it was a pleasure knowing you." Another agreed.

"Please, come back and visit whenever you wish."

Tegan smiled and turned to them, "thank you, we'll be sure too. Thank you for your hospitality." She said, bowing respectfully. I followed suit, smiling slightly.

"Here, we got you two something." The first one said, reaching into his pocket. I looked over Tegan's shoulder as he pulled out two Rosary necklaces. "These will help keep you safe." He said, handing Tegan hers. It was long with black beads with smaller red bead in between them, along with four crescent moons. She smiled and thanked him, wrapping them around her wrist. "Here, Jazzmin." He gave me mine and I smiled, a small chuckle escaping my lips. It was as long as Tegan's, but mine held metallic black bead with turquoise beads between them, and like Tegan, mine had four hearts.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." I said, wrapping it around my wrist and hand so I could clutch it.

"We're sure you'll all become amazing exorcists." He said, smiling brightly. Tegan and I smiled, full of confidence as the church doors opened. Everyone turned to see Rin come out, walking like a member of the walking dead. I felt so bad for him.

"It's hard to believe you boys are leaving us." The tall exorcist said with a warm smile.

"We're gonna miss having you around." The short tubby one pouted.

"But you're always welcome back here!" One called, washing the windows.

"Yeah, after all this is your home, Rin."

The half demon smiled brightly before looking as though he had forgotten something. "Hey, have you seen Yukio around? Did he go back to the dorm, 'cause I can't find him."

"He's still here." Tegan said, looking around the courtyard.

"We haven't seen him leave, but we know he's still here." I added. Tegan looked back at me, and I simply shrugged, knowing as well as she did Yukio was at Fujimoto's grave.

* * *

We had now been standing out-side the monastery four five hours now. The sun was high in the sky and everything seemed to be cheering up, even Rin had returned to his normal self as he glared down the street. "Seriously? The guy in the clown suits late." He growled. "And where the hell is Yukio?"

Tegan was back up on her perch on the cement wall, inspecting her nails in boredom. I sat at the curbs, legs stretched out into the street as I read a book Fujimoto had given me. "Jazz, retract the legs." Tegan called down to me, not taking her eyes off her nails. I heard the sudden hum of an engine, knowing quite well who it was and pulled my legs in, moving back onto the sidewalk some. Rin looked at us, confused before noticing the pink limo hurdling towards us. HE yelped in surprise and held his hands in front of him, as if that'd do anything, before jumping back onto the sidewalk just in time.

"You give her a warning but not me?" Rin yelled at Tegan, who shrugged and jumped down, taking her bag with her. "Are you blind? Why don't you watch where you're going!" Rin yelled at the driver. I sighed and stood up, closing the book and marking my page with a petal I found on the ground. The door clicked open, and out came the immaculately dressed clown man.

"Well, well, well! The suns out, it's such a beautiful day for no beginnings! Wouldn't you say?" He asked, flashing a dazzling smile.

"I hate him." I said blankly to Tegan.

"We all do, Jazz, we all do…"

"You got a freaky car. And if you want us to get into it you'd better tell us where you're taking us!" Rin growled. Me and Tegan both raised our hands in agreement, dead looks on our faces.

"To True Cross Academy. Duh." Mephisto answered.

"T-True Cross Academy..?" Rin asked, exceedingly confused.

"Why yes, I am the director of True Cross Academy, at least that's the official title." Rin gaped at him, a confused sound coming from his mouth. "Eloquently said. As of this moment you are all students at our prestigious institution." He quickly swooped next to Tegan, bumping me out of the way. "And may I say what a pleasure it will be to have you as my faithful students!" He gushed, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles. Rin and I turned white, praying she would not beat him into a bloody pulp. Instead, she removed her hand and cracked the joints, glaring at him.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting!" Yukio called from a ways down the side-walk. "I'm so glad this worked out! Now you and I can stay together." He smiled.

"Send me to Gehenna now." I whispered to Tegan, who punched my shoulder playfully even though I'm sure she was thinking the same thing. "Thank you for helping us out, Mr. Faust."

"Mr. Faust? What happened to Mephisto?"

The demon in question smiled and leaned down, "yes, well officially my name is Johann Faust V. Officially. Get it?" Even I was confused. I never understood that part. Mephisto pointed dramatically to the sky, a wide smile on his face. "Ovante, gentleman, and ladies, True Cross Academy awaits!" Everyone except Yukio groaned in annoyance.

Tegan and I grudgingly climbed into the limo, Tegan sitting at the far end to stay away from Mephisto while I sat near the middle, slightly closer to Mephisto that Yukio. I didn't want to seem rude and move away from him. I hated the guy but I wanted to show some appreciation. I'm sure if he didn't piss Tegan off she'd be doing the same, but it was best this way, there was less chance of Tegan beating him up. "Would any of you care for some champagne?" He asked politely. Tegan looked back at him, still looking annoyed.

"Not old enough yet." She said before looking back out the window. Rin didn't even respond and Yukio said no politely. He turned to me and offered me the already poured glass. I looked at Tegan, who was still looking away. I took it from him. I don't drink, but I've been curious about champagne for some time now. I sniffed it curiously before sipping it. The first flavors were amazing, but that ended when the slight alcoholic taste hit. "Jazzmin!" Tegan scolded, finally turning to me. I pouted.

"But it's good." I said.

"You're 17; you have to be 20 to drink here." She told me.

"Oh, it's just one glass; I won't tell if you don't." Mephisto winked. Okay, now I kinda liked him.

"Jazz, you know how you get with two sips of wine." Tegan warned. I pouted more at her until she threw her hands up. "Fine, but when you pass out I'm not tucking you in." She sighed, shaking her head with a smile. I smirked in victory and continued drinking.

"So, what brought you two to being Fujimoto's wards?" He asked kindly. I looked at Tegan, keeping my mouth shut until she talked first. I didn't know if she wanted him to know anything.

"I and Jazz were lost; Father Fujimoto was kind enough to take us in."

"Lost? Where were you going?" He asked, giving a toothy smile. Oh geez, he's trying to catch us in a lie.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Tegan growled. Mephisto raised his hands innocently. This was becoming awkward….

In front of me, Rin had spoken to Yukio, I peaked in long enough to hear the mention of Fujimoto's grave. I excitedly looked out the window. We'd be at the academy soon. Tegan noticed too, since she was looking more focused.

"Just a few minutes more and we'll be in the center of True Cross Academy Town!" Mephisto announced.

"Town?" Tegan questioned, just as the school came into view. "Holy crap!" She gasped, pressing her hands to the window. I gasped at the sheer size. You can watch the anime all you want but seeing this thing in person made it seem even grander.

"Every learning facility under the sun can be found here! Dig in to your heart's content!" He said happily, seeing everyone (except Yukio) was amazed by the sight. The ride there was silent as we all gaped in wonder at it. The ride ended all too quickly. "I'm afraid you'll have to change into your school uniforms now." Mephisto said. Rin growled, asking why he had to do it now but complying anyway as he slipped on the button up top, jacket and tie. "And here, these are for you two." He said, handing me two female uniforms so I could pass one to Tegan. She held the pink skirt up and growled.

"I'm not wearing a skirt. Can I have a men's uniform?"

"Why? It would seem strange to wear it when you'd look so nice in a girl's uniform." He asked, a wide smile on his face.

"I'm more of a comfort over style, girl." She said, slipping the button up top over her men's tank top. I tugged the skirt up over my jeans and followed Tegan's moves, pulling the shirt over my tight blue tank top, pausing before unbuttoning all the buttons so it hung open. Mephisto groaned to himself and covered his face.

"What is happening to today's youth?" He asked himself. "I suppose you'll want a men's uniform as well?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine with this, I'll just wear leggings." I said, smiling happily. Mephisto shrugged and escorted us out of the limo.

"Here are your class schedules, please try not to be late to any of them. I've alerted your teachers and you only get today to be late, but only by five minutes. Anymore and you'll have a detention." He said, handing us our papers. He glanced at me feet, "perhaps I should allow you ten minutes." I was wearing Goth style knee high heels. The platforms were a food three inches thick and the heel was five inches.

"I'll be fine. I run well in heels." I said, taking my paper and looking it over. Mephisto shook his head.

"I hope you all enjoy it here, please, feel free to come to my office if you need anything. But first, please head to the auditorium for an introduction."

"I hate this part…" Tegan muttered, walking away. Rin trudged along but Yukio seemed at peace with everything.

"This place is huge, huh?" Rin asked happily, looking around at the large buildings. Tegan smiled and laughed.

"Not used to it yet?" She asked.

"Will I ever be?" He asked, eyes shining bright. Is smirked at Tegan and nudged her. She pushed me back, nearly making me fall over.

"Don't be jealous 'cause I'm taller." I said, strutting ahead.

"I'm not. But I'm still the better fighter." She said, looking down at her wrist and playing with the Rosary beads. I smiled. _Yeah, you were. For now, at least._

_(3rd Person)_

Tegan and Jazzmin took their seats in crowded auditorium, Tegan sitting next to Rin and Jazzmin next to her. Rin continued to look around, amazed by everything he saw while the two girls occupied themselves. Tegan was inspecting the Rosary beads, running her thumbs over the cool surface while Jazz had gone through her bag and pulled out her make-up kit, trying to figure out what shade of lipstick to wear.

"How long do you suppose we'll be here?" Tegan asked softly.

"Until you know who's done talking." Jazzmin responded, settling with a lightly sparkled deep pink color.

"You know what I mean." She said, turning to her friend. The latter sighed and sealed her lipstick, putting it back with the others.

"I'm…kinda hoping we never go back. I like it here." The blonde said, meeting her red headed friends gaze. "After all, what exactly did we have back home?"

"Family for one." Tegan pointed out.

"Yeah, for you maybe. I haven't seen any of my family in years."

"So, if we somehow found a way to go home..?"

"I'd stay here." Jazz said firmly. "Wouldn't you?"

"I'll get back to you on that…"

On the stage in front of them, Yukio was giving his speech, of which the two females didn't care for, having heard it many times before. "I'm hungry; wanna get something to eat after this?"

"Like what? You remember the prices, and selling games doesn't pay _that _well!" Tegan said, she herself shocked at the prices she had seen. Jazz shrugged and leaned back in the chair, letting the speech take its course.

* * *

"Look at this place! It's amazing!" Rin cheered as they made their way to the escalator. "What kinda school has these things?" He asked happily to no one, jumping on. Tegan and Jazzmin followed behind, smiling at his childlike wonder. "Look at those chandeliers! It's like a fancy shmancy restaurant!" Tegan yawned as she walked behind him while Jazz threw flirty glances at some of the guys. "Day-um! Can this place get any bigger! Even the desks are way bigger than at the monastery!" He smiled, taking his seat.

"What's that guy freaking out about?" One girl asked her friend.

"I don't know, but he's freaking me out." Her friend said. Rin overheard them and sulked, looking out the window.

"Don't let 'em get you down, they just don't know how badass you are!" Tegan said, slapping him on the back.

"Their just jealous you got two hot girls hanging around you!" Jazzmin agreed, sitting on the desk in front of him. Rin just blushed at them, ordering them to be quite, earning laughs from both of them.

* * *

"Incoming." Tegan muttered to Jazz as they walked down the stairwell. Rin was ahead of them, sulking again. They all had two classes together every day, gym, lunch and a study hall. But when classes were over they were able to get together and walk around, since passing periods were forty five minutes long. Tegan enjoyed her English class, where she was free to write her stories. Jazz loved Latin, where she tried to learn how to read some of the books she had received as gifts.

"Can I neuter him?" Jazzmin whispered back. Tegan made the motion of a 'shh' with her lips but didn't say anything as Rin turned the corner. Tegan scuttled ahead and caught up with Rin.

"Where the hell are the dorms?" He asked aloud. Whether it was directed to Tegan or to no one they weren't sure.

"We could go ask Yukio." Tegan offered.

"We don't know where he is!" Rin complained. Jazz caught up and stood back as they talked, fixing her skirt. She planned on dying it black later. As she looked down something caught her eye. A small white Scottish terrier. Jazz blinked at it and it blinked in return.

_Mephisto…_

"Teg, Rin, lookie what I found!" Jazz said, kneeling down to the dog, which was a hassle due to her heels. Tegan and Rin turned and looked down, Tegan visibly shuttering at the sight of the little dog.

"How the hell did that thing get in here?" Rin asked. The small terrier seemed to huff before biting Rin's pant leg and stopping in front of him, looking over its shoulder before giving off another huff and trotting off. "I thought pets weren't allowed in here." Rin said, running after the thing.

"Come on!" Tegan called back to Jazz as she ran ahead. The latter groaned and rubbed her knee before following the other two.

* * *

Rin and Tegan chased the terrier all the way form the building to a rarely used walkway half a mile away. How that little thing kept going they didn't know. Well, Tegan did but didn't let on that she knew. "Wait up!" Rin yelled after it as they made a turn. Tegan smiled, why was he talking to it? The small dog jumped up onto a lap post and climbed onto the highest light fixture before stopping and staring at them. Rin stopped and nearly glared at the thing before it disappeared in a poof of pink and confetti stars. In its place sat Mephisto, looking as flamboyant.

"Sorry for not sowing myself earlier, but it wouldn't look good for the director of the school to be sneaking around during the day now would it?" He commented.

"Wait! You just shape-shifted! Does that mean exorcists can shape shift?" Rin asked wildly.

"Heavens no! I'm just a special case." Mephisto pulled out two keys and threw them at Rin and Tegan, who caught them and looked at them, both confused even though Tegan knew what this was. "Those keys can be used to access the Cram School through any door at any time."

"Cram school?" Rin asked. Instead of answering, the purple haired man jumped from the lamp post and down to the ground below. Rin looked down and saw Mephisto standing there, smiling up at them while Tegan jumped down right away.

"Why don't you try opening this door?" Mephisto asked up to Rin. "It's only right that the gentleman test it first." Mephisto explained, bowing to Tegan. The girl scowled at him as Rin jumped down, looking at his key. Tegan nodded to the door, urging him to go first. Rin walked up to the metal door, which Tegan believed was copper, considering it was now green metal. Rin inserted the key into the door; unlocking it and pushing it open, retracting the key at the same time. The door led to an immaculate hallway whose coloring was mostly reds, greens and yellows.

"Wow!" Rin gasped, walking in, followed by Tegan and Mephisto.

"The freshman class is in room 1106, this way." Mephisto said, walking down the hall. Tegan looked around, amazed that she was actually in this hall, that she could physically touch the walls. "Here we are! Oh, and I'll be sitting in with you today."

"Ah shit…" Tegan groaned.

"Now I'm getting nervous…" Rin finished.

"Eins… zwei… drei!" Mephisto said, snapping his fingers and disappearing in a poof of pink smoke and confetti, reappearing as the dog again. "Alright, let's go."

"Hold up! You can talk?!" Rin yelled.

Mephisto turned his lazy eyes on his. "Are you sure you two want to be exorcists? You'd better make up your mind before you open that door."

Rin stared intently at the handle, seemingly at war within himself. Tegan placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly. "Go ahead, this is what you wanted." She urged. Rin looked at her, trying to piece together everything before grabbing the handle and opening the door.

* * *

"Tegan? Rin? Come on guys!" Jazz groaned, running down another walkway. She had lost track of them after a few minutes of running. Sure, she ran well in heels, but she was still a horrible distance runner. She had slowed down fairly quickly and was trudging along, racking her brain for any knowledge she knew about where the door to cram school was, or at least the door Mephisto took them to. "Tegan! You bitch this is the corn maze all over again!" Jazz screamed to the sky as someone walked up behind her.

* * *

Rin stepped into the room first, looking around at the different teens in the room. A boy with light brown hair talking to a puppet, a girl with purple hair, one with brown hair, a boy with dark brown hair with a yellow streak down the middle, a guy with pink hair, some guy in the back with a grey hoodie and young bald boy. Tegan knew she was thinking the same thing as Rin: this place was a dump. "I'm Rin Okumura, nice ta meet cha." He said, sauntering into the room. Tegan shook her head and followed him in, looking behind her to see Mephisto still following. The other students were looking them over, wondering who they were. "What's with these guys?"

"They're exorcists in training, learning the ropes just like you are." Mephisto said, hopping up next to them as they sat down. "Some haven't received their Temptaints yet, while others are already afflicted." His attention turned to Tegan for a moment, "apologies that you are in this class, but seeing as you're starting out, it made sense to put you with the beginners. Although I'm assuming you have a Temptaint already?" Tegan nodded.

"What's a Temptaint?" Rin asked.

"A wound or disease inflicted by a demon. Since being afflicted allows one to see demons, it's a kind of 'rite of passage'. But you won't need one. After all you are a demon." Mephisto said casually, looking at him quizzically. Rin scowled at him until the door opened. "Ah, your instructor is here." He said, closing his eyes and allowing Rin to look. Tegan looked too and was not surprised to see Yukio, but both Yukio and Jazzmin come in. The later glowering at the too.

"Forget something, _sister_?" She sneered, sitting next to her.

"I figured you found some hot guy to molest." Tegan answered, turning away from her and towards the front. Rin stood up, shocked to see his younger brother as the teacher.

"Hello, class, I'm Yukio Okumura, and I'm the new teacher for the anti-demon pharmaceutics class." Around the classroom, some students said hello and greeted him warmly.

"What the hell's going on, Yukio?!" Rin asked, pointing an accusing finger at Yukio.

"Is there a problem?"

"You're damn right there's a problem, what's your problem!" Rin yelled.

"Although I'm the same age as you, I'd appreciate it if you called me 'teacher' while class was in session." Yukio said, ignoring his brother. "I started learning exorcism when I was seven, and finished up the last of my courses two years ago."

"Since you were seven…" Rin asked, slowly lowering his arm.

"He's the youngest ever in history to become an exorcist." Tegan said, staring intently at Yukio. Jazz blinked and looked between Rin and Yukio. She must have skipped over that part.

"Now, let's begin, who here doesn't have their Temptaint?" The boy with the yellow streak down his head, the guy in the back and the girl with brown hair raised their hands. "Three. Well, let's start things off with the Temptaint Ritual."

"Temptaint Ritual?" Rin asked.

"Demons will be summoned and those who do not have their Temptaint shall gain one."

"The room we're in isn't normally used, so goblins have moved in."

"Is it safe?" Jazz asked, raising her hand.

"Yes, we're safe, goblins are lower level demons." Yukio assured her. Yukio continued to talk about goblins as he opened his briefcase and pulled out a vial of thick red liquid. Rin was on his feet again, yelling at his brother to listen to him. Yukio ignored him, explaining that rotten animal blood caused the goblins to become excited. Rin, having enough of being bored, stomped up to the desk and grabbed his younger twin's shirt.

"Hold on a sec! We need to talk, man, right now!" Tegan rose to her feet, she knew what would happen but didn't like it.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Don't play dumb!"

Everyone in the room froze; surprised that this boy would act like this when he had been in class less than ten minutes. "Fine, everyone, please wait out in the hall for a bit. I must talk with Mr. Okumura in private."

"Geez that kids a huge pain in the ass…" The guy with dual color hair growled, standing up and leaving. The only people left in the room were the twins, Mephisto and the two girls.

"Well, we're alone (more or less), what did you want to talk about?"

"Don't play dumb! I wanna know what's going on now!" Rin yelled. Tegan sighed to herself and fiddled with the Rosary, hoping this would be over sooner than she remembered.

"Well, you heard him, start explaining." Mephisto said, seeming bored.

"Like I said, I became an exorcist two years ago, and when I was seven I started training for it, right after dad suggested it."

"You mean you know this whole time? What he was doing?"

"I did. You were the only one who didn't know, Rin. I got my Temptaint when I was born, you gave it to me. I've been able to see demons for as long as I can remember."

"You mean you knew and you never told me? All this time?" Rin grabbed Yukio's jacket with both hands and attempted to shake him while Yukio tried to pry him off, in the process knocking the vial of animal blood onto the floor. Rin and Tegan immediately covered their noses, although Tegan did hers slowly, trying not to draw attention, but it didn't work for Mephisto. Jazz stood up, walking to the vial with the plan of picking it up and throwing it out when the ceiling behind them seemed to explode.

Tegan shouted in shock, jumping out of her seat and running to the front, turning to look behind her, hand on her scythe. The room was quickly filling with steam, making it hard to see. Rin narrowed his eyes and looked around, trying to find the demon, while Yukio remained calm. Jazz swallowed and knelt down on one knee, getting low enough where the steam wasn't obstructing her view.

"Anything?" Tegan asked, seeing what her friend was doing. Jazz swept her eyes across the floor, shaking her head.

"None." She said, remaining on her knee. Tegan nodded, before catching a swift movement out of the corner of her eye.

"There!" She yelled, pulling scythe from its holster, the staff growing longer as she slashed at the goblins that attacked on her right, while Yukio shot five of them on left.

"Those are hobgoblins, Rin, and now that we've riled them up there will be more. You all go out in the hall, I'll deal with them." Yukio said, lower his gun.

"But I'm not done yet!" Rin yelled as a whole horde of them rushed towards them from the steam. Yukio quickly shot at them, pausing only to reload his gun and switch to another. Tegan swung her scythe around, slicing at them as they got close enough.

_Hobgoblins? How boring._ The scythe yawned. Tegan growled, resisting the urge to whack it repeatedly on the ground.

"All those years, all that time, what did you think of me?"

"Get your head out of that, Rin! We've got bigger things to deal with!" Jazzmin yelled, adjusting her Rosary so the cross rested in the palm of her hand, thrusting it forward and hitting the head of a goblin, quickly muttering out a prayer as the demon evaporated into dust.

"No, why not tell him? All that time I knew you were a demon, so I saw you as much. Just a threat." Yukio said, shooting over his shoulder without even looking, killing three hobgoblins. "You still are. My God you're such an idiot. It's a mystery to me why you'd want to become an exorcist."

"For revenge." Rin growled.

"Are you sure you're not trying to get rid of some of the guilt from father's death?" Yukio shot at some of the bigger ones, crouching low to get a better aim. "If that's how you feel, you should just turn yourself into the Knights of the True Cross. Or better yet, you should just die."

"You can't be thinking it's his fault the old man's dead can you?" Tegan asked, killing ten of the little bastards.

"Dad was protecting him the whole time. Our father was the one man who was able to resist being possessed by Satan, making Satan only want him more. Our father was the most powerful exorcist in the world!" Yukio yelled, shooting a goblin that came from the chalkboard. "He wouldn't just let Satan in like that. Something happened to him, something that broke his heart."

"Yukio! Knock it off!" Jazz yelled at him, hitting another goblin.

"You said something, didn't you? You're the reason our fathers dead!" Yukio accused Rin, pointing a gun at him. Rin froze, staring at the gun and his brother.

"Say what you want but I didn't kill him. Don't point you're gun at me, we're brothers!" Rin yelled, a powerful wind filling the room as blue flames erupted across Rin's skin. The largest hobgoblin was coming through a portal now, growling. "So if you really wanna shoot me…go ahead. SHOOT!" Rin challenged, drawing Kurikara from its sheath and holding it towards his brother. Yukio was frozen, his hand shaking on the trigger. "_**SHOOT**_!" Rin bellowed, sprinting forward. Tegan saw the slightest twitch of his finger before Rin ran past him, drawing Yukio's attention to the hobgoblin behind him as Rin slashed it with his sword. Both Yukio and Mephisto seemed utterly shocked by this, while Tegan smiled in relief, behind her, Jazz fell to the ground, spent of energy.

Rin re-sheathed Kurikara, still scowling at Yukio, "don't insult me. I'm not gonna fight my younger brother."

Yukio turned away from him, his eyes downcast. "What was father like….before he died?" Rin's eyes softened some as he looked away.

"He kicked ass. He died trying to protect me. You wanna know why I want to be an exorcist. It's not about revenge or anything. I just wanna be stronger… I wanna be strong so no one else dies because of me!" Yukio's eyes widened with recognition.

"Like me. I wanted to be stronger too, like dad, and that's why I became an exorcist. See, we both want the same thing, Rin. But remember, if you want to become an exorcist, what I said earlier will stay with you your whole life. Exorcists hunt demons, so someone is always gonna be gunning for you. Don't you ever forget that big brother."

"Got it. Teacher, sir."

The other students were allowed back in, although they seemed shocked by the state of the room, Rin and Yukio paid no mind.

* * *

"Building 602, right here." Tegan read, pointing to the building ahead of them, eyes not leaving the paper. The three of them made their way inside, Rin heading upstairs to their room while the girls tagged along to wish him a happy house warming.

"Here's my room, I guess." Rin said, opening the door. The room inside was dark except for the lights that came in through the window. Rin tried to look around in the dark, his demon eyes not used to dark as Yukio slid up behind him. "Ack! What are you doing here?!" Rin asked, turning to his brother. The two girls leaning against the wall chuckled to themselves as Yukio strolled into the room.

"Surprise, I had the school bend some rules so I can room with you." He explained, turning the lights on. His side of the room was already made up with the bed made and books on the shelves. "Oh, and another thing, we have this dorm all to ourselves! You're dangerous; someone's gotta keep you under surveillance." Rin stood there, mouth open.

"Surveillance… AM I IN PRISON?!" Rin screamed.

"Yep, so that makes Yukio the warden." Tegan said, slipping past him and lifting his bottom jaw so his mouth closed.

"We're like the guards, so better watch out, bee-yach." Jazz said, slapping him on the back.

"No then, let's get the homework I assigned out of the way." Yukio said, going to his desk and getting some books.

"Homework?" Rin asked, eyes blinking.

"That is what he said." Tegan noted, sitting against the wall.

"Remember? It was how to protect against lower level demons. I got mine done." Jazz said from her place on the desk, opening her bag and pulling out her paper.

"Mine too." Tegan said, scratching her head.

"Alright, alright! Just stop hassling me!" Rin begged.


	13. Chapter 13: Rock, Paper Leaper

When Shiemi Moriyama became a part of our class, Jazz was not very thrilled about it. She never liked the timid little blossom, but it probably also had to do with Amaimon taking her as his 'bride'. Nevertheless, whatever the reason, I knew I would have to mediate between these two; otherwise, we would have a dead flower girl that can give us first aid when the brainy Okumura twin was not around.

I sat next to Jazz; finally wearing the men's uniform, while playing with a bouncy ball. I was also the type to fall asleep during lessons if I was not moving, so I always had something to play around with during class. Currently the only thing one could hear was Rin's snoring.

"Okumura… Okumura!" our teacher shouted, glaring at Rin. He was not going to wake up that way, so I threw my ball at his head.

"Sukiyaki!" looks like Sleeping Beauty decided to join us.

"You can just leave if you don't want to listen." Our teacher sighed as I picked my ball up.

Rin wiped away the drool that was on his chin, mumbling, "I'm sorry."

"Among the Hebrew scriptures, the oldest are the Book of Genesis, the Book of Exodus and Leviticus…"

The blue half-devil turned around, seeing Bon glare at him before mouthing, "Get lost!" at the hybrid teen. Naïve Rin just stared at him, blinking repeatingly, his blue eyes narrowing shortly after as he eyed the supposed 'punk', a blush suddenly appearing on his face.

"Rin has a man-crush on Bon," I whispered to Jazz, causing her to giggle silently.

The half-devil was once again lost in his own little world, laughing to himself. "Okumura-kun!" sensei shouted, non-to plus about this.

"Tch." Scoffed Bon.

_'Men…'_

Cue the first opening song by UVERworld.

* * *

"The lowest of the minions of the King of Rot, Astaroth…" Rin was dozing again in our Demonology class. "Okumura!" Jazz kicked his chair to make him wake up.

"I've never seen any…" he replied stupidly, ignoring the Coal Tar that lingered.

I raised my hand, and our sensei nodded. Leaning forward, I rested my chin on the back of my right hand, poking one of the tiny demons into his view. "It's the Coal Tar, dummy. You see them everywhere. One's floating right there." He watched as it floated away.

* * *

"Magic is usually performed by contracting demons. The Grimoire is the collection of knowledge on the methods and laws governing those contracts." Our teacher for Grimoire Studies stated. "It has an ancient history. In the thirteenth century, Father William of Auvergne studied demons…" Rin was asleep again… Oh boy, I best find a way to help him stay awake during class. "The Key of Solomon you all have is also…"

Sensei was smart to just let the kid sleep, seeing as no one could keep him awake for much longer.

"I will now give you the results from the test earlier." Yukio smiled, calling out names. "Shima-kun!" the boy with his hair dyed pink went up.

"Yes!"

"Review the parts you made mistakes at." Shima nodded. "Kamiki-san!"

"Why are you beaming like that?" Rin questioned Shiemi, staring at her oddly.

"I have confidence!" she replied, beaming happily.

It finally dawned on him as to why. "Ah, your shop is a pharmacy…"

"Yeah, for Exorcists only! So this is kind of my specialty." Yukio called her up.

"What is Sancho-san?" he adjusted his fames at the same to I did, causing me to twitch.

"Umm, you peel it and put it on burn wounds…" or you break a chunk off and squeeze it on burns, but hey, whatever works.

"Aloe, then. And Homairi-san?"

"It's a yellow medicine against suppuration."

"Ah, turmeric." Yukio gave her a test, clearly marked with a '41'. "I don't mind if you give the plants new names, but please use the official nomenclature for tests." Rin laughed at Shiemi, finding it amusing. "Okumura-kun!" his brother showed him that he only got a '2' on the test. "This was gut-wrenching." You could just see the dark aura that leaked out of Yukio.

"I'm sorry." Was Rin's pathetic apology.

"Foley-san." I got up to see what I got, yawning. "Good job." It showed I got a '90'. Staring at it for a few seconds, I crumpled it up and threw it away. His eyebrow got a strange tick from this. "Calhoun-san," Jazz got her test back, "try a little harder next time." She only sighed, folding it up. "Suguro-kun." It was Bon's turn. Jazz decided to watch instead, while I took to standing next to Rin.

"Yes." Bon walked to the front, scowling at Rin. "Two points? I couldn't do that badly even if I wanted to. It's because you're always showing off to that chick." Knowing that he was referring to Shiemi hurt a bit, but I sucked it up. "Makes me sick."

"Huh?" Rin looked offended, which he should.

"You did well, Suguro-kun." Bon smiled smugly; show Rin that he scored a '98'.

"What? That's impossible!" I followed the hotheaded teen. "How could a guy like you get 98 points?!"

"What?! I go to school to do my best and to take the Exorcist exam!" clearly, Yukio was getting some sick pleasure from this. "Everyone here is serious about becoming an Exorcist! An eyesore who comes here only to slack off should just get lost already!"

"Who put you on that high horse so you could tell me off like that, punk?! I want to become an Exorcist, too!"

"What?! All you ever do is sleep in class!" Bon called out Rin.

"Bon, calm down!" said Konekomaru as Shima restrained their friend, while I placed a soothing hand on Rin's chest. Yukio decided to put his arms under his older brother's to 'restrain him', even though Rin had backed off.

"I haven't seen you pay attention even once!" an angry Bon pointed at a, now, riled up half-demon.

"I'm more the practical type!" I swear, I am going to punch that smug look off Yukio's face. "I'm not good at sitting at a desk and cramming!"

"It's just as Suguro-kun says. You should listen." Fuck story line, okay? This was pissing me off.

"Will all of you **SHUT UP**?!" they all froze, looking at me. "Yukio, for someone so smart, you sound stupid, ya know?" he looked offended as he let go of his twin. "Just because Bon is best learning one way, _doesn't mean Rin's the same_. For a teacher, you sure suck at understanding the different learning types." I tossed Rin my bouncy ball, he just looked at it. "He's the type to fall asleep with just auditory learning, so if you give him something to do that gives him the chance to move, he'll stay up. Make him do push-ups are something! Hell, I'd fall asleep, too, if I didn't have something to play around with during class!"

Turning, I jabbed a finger into Bon's chest. "_And you!_ Gakuen Date Masamune, leave your spat with Gakuen Sanada Yukimura for after class! These stupid little spats are annoying and childish, making you look immature. You can have your lovers fight outside of class, got it!"

"Who are you, telling me what to do?!" Bon shouted, glaring down at me.

"I happen to be Tegan fucking Foley, your senpai! Now shut up, sit down, and let us move on with class!"

"S-Senpai?" I narrowed my eyes, pointing at his desk. He swallowed, marching back. Both Shima and Koneko sighed, the latter of the two casting me a thankful smile. Men, I swear. Just as that was over, did the bell ring.

* * *

"Haha, you should have seen their faces when you shouted at them! I swear, Yuki looked ready to shit himself!" Jazz laughed. We did not feel like waiting around to see the second fight between the Tiger and Dragon.

Undoing my tie, I shoved it into the locker we decided to share, after that was the rest of my uniform. "He's a dumbass, I fucking swear. Next time I will just punch him… or kick. Either or would make me happy." I commented, dropping my pants.

"Whoa! Where'd you get those panties?" Jazz snapped the elastic on my hip, making me wince while blushing. The panties she was talking about was a black thong with little red and white skulls and crossbones covering the fabric. I ignored her question, pulling on a pair of tight red jean shorts that made my butt look great, and a regular, gray, wife beater. We both changed into regular tennis shoes, and I tucked my iPod into my pocket. Staring at my belt for a while, I put it back around my hips, walking next to Jazz to the training area. "Are you hoping to catch Rin's eye with such skimpy undies?" she asked, smacking my ass.

"Will you shut it?" Jazz just snickered at my obvious embarrassment. "Let's just go before we get yelled at for being late."

"Well hello—" Shima stopped talking when he and the others noticed me. "Tegan-kun, I didn't know you were a cross-dresser!" my eyebrow twitched, kicking the pink haired teen in the side.

"Get your eyes checked, boke!" I shouted, glaring at him.

He sat back up, leaning forward so he could properly check me out. "Y-You're a girl?!" he choked, eyes going wide. This accusation seemed to startle Ryuji Suguro, as he fell down, staring at me in shock. Shima moved forward, only to grab my butt. In the next second, I was holding a red hand, while he was clutching a red cheek. "So worth it…" he mumbled, winking at me.

"What happened to your face?" Rin asked, pointing at Shima's swollen cheek.

Shima chuckled, pointing at me. "Just got slapped by a cute babe. It's all good…"

"You got off lucky, then… Tegan would normally kill you…" he replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, you knew she was a girl?" Shima then winced.

"Yeah. She and Jazz lived with Yukio and me for two months. Also, they share a dorm with us."

He got close to the blue devil, grabbing his shoulders. "So, you've seen her naked, right?" he failed at whispering as I stared at him dispassionately, not even blinking. I probably looked as expressionless as Amaimon normally does.

"She wears Rin's old clothes, and on days off, she prefers walking around in a large T-shirt that just goes to mid-thigh."

"Jazzmin!" I hissed, pulling her away. "Can class start now?" already I was getting a headache.

Sitting on the ledge, we watched as Konekomaru and Paku ran around, away from the Leaper. It did not take long for Tsubaki-sensei to send them back up. "Foley-san and Calhoun-san!" we nodded, sliding down into the pit as the others used the ladder.

"Think your knee is up for the job?" I asked Jazz, popping my earbuds in. She shrugged in response. Shaking the music device, it started playing _Ideal Enemy_ by Seremedy. The Leaper started the chase, hopping after us. I kept to a brisk jog, making sure I was a bit father a head than its jumps.

It continued as such for the next five minutes, before I heard Jazz shout, "Ack!" turning around, I noticed she had fallen. That fucking knee of hers...

"Dammit, Jazz." Unclipping my scythe, I extended the handle. Without being told, she grabbed it, allowing me to grab her. "Hurry and get up the ladder!" I told her while getting out of the way. "I'll distract it, and once you get up, for the love of god, get Shiemi to check it out!"

Jazzmin glared at me as I was basically telling her to make nice with the small flower girl. "Whatever, _Mom_."

"I'm gonna smack you." She flipped me off just as the Leaper caught up. Pushing her forward, I took a deep breath and changed course. Its amphibian eyes narrowed as it leaped up, giving me room to baseball slide underneath it, to Tsubaki-sensei's chagrin. Before the Leaper could turn, I swung my right arm back, holding the dull side of the blade threatingly against its neck. "Make a single move and its frog legs for dinner." Standing to my full height of 5'4", the amphibian demon backed away, towards its cage, as I removed the weapon. "Tch. Pussy." The scythe shrunk back down, and I clipped it to my waist just as I made it to the ladder. Up I went, reclaiming my seat.

"She's fearless, man…" Shima whispered to Bon and Konekomaru.

I simply scoffed as Jazz plopped down next to me, knowing full and well that she did not do as I said.

"Suguro-kun and Okumura-kun…" both hotheaded boys entered the pit, one casting a glare at the other.

_**"Rock, paper, scissors on who goes and helps Rin preventing the Leaper from killing Bon."**_ I smirked, looking at Jazz. "Ready?" she nodded, looking determined.

"I rather watch, so hope you are ready to lose!" she exclaimed. The game began as both boys ran around, with my rock losing against her paper. "Ha! Suck that, bitch."

"Whore!"

We went back to watching in time to catch Tsubaki-sensei scolding the two boys. "This isn't just a foot race! The point is to adjust your body to the movements of the demon! Watch the movements of the Leaper!"

"Men and their egos. If their dicks were as big as that, then no woman would be able to sit straight for a month." Jazz stated with a shrug.

"It that's the case, Mephisto has one giant cock." I whispered, watching her choke on her spit before giggling like crazy.

"Bon's not slow either… That guy's good." Shima interrupted our dick vs. ego talk.

Looking back, Rin decided to taunt Bon. "You're slow, punk! Even if you're Mr. Smart in class, you're no good at the real thing!"

"What?!" Bon challenged, "In real combat the last one standing wins!"

"If he's talking about a fair, one-on-one, fight, then yeah… Otherwise it's the one who gets the last laugh that's the victor, even if it costs them their lives to get it." I was getting bored, watching as Bon took the lead. Rin came up, only for the dual-haired teen to missile dropkick him in the back; sending the Exorcist-in-training fast first in the dirt. Rin skidded a few feet, too.

"Now you're not that—" the Leaper was right on top of him. Bon's eyes widen in fright as it pounced, only for our teacher to yank the thing away.

"What are you two doing? Do you want to die?"

"I think they do, Sensei!" Jazz yelled, smiling.

"I won't lose to you even if it costs me my life." Stated a heavily panting Rin. Bon said the same exact thing.

"Then would you like to die now?" shouted a pissed half-devil, getting back to his feet.

Getting up as well, Bon glared and shouted, "Give it a try, you moron!"

That was it. Rin tackled Bon to the dirt floor, and soon they began to brawl and beat the shit out of each other. "Hey, hey! You are in class!"

Jazz and I looked at each other. "Nah…"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sensei pulled Rin away by the back of his yellow and white shirt. We both tuned out the next bit, trying to find something to entertain ourselves. I was bored with my iPod, so I put it away. Sighing heavily, I cleaned the dust off my ovalish rectangular lenses, looking up at the light through them to see if there was anything on them. Seeing nothing, I placed them back on, enjoying the feel of the crescent moons brushing at my cheekbones.

After that was Shiemi and Kamiki's turn. It was painful to watch, so I was glad when our teacher called for Shima and 'Yamada' to go. Kamiki came up first, sitting with Paku again. Casting her an annoyed look, I crouched down and held out my hand for Shiemi. "Huh?" Shiemi looked up, blushing faintly while tacking my hand. I pulled her up easily. "T-Thank you."

"No problem," I casted her a smile, just as our teacher's phone went off.

"Who's that? We're in the middle of class!" grumbled a still pissed Bon.

"Yes, it's me." Bon's jaw dropped. "What is it, honey? What?! Right now? You're such a reckless kitty." He hung up with a smile, shouting at us. "Listen! Practice by yourselves for now! The Leapers are generally docile demons, but they have the ability to attack you by reading your minds! You will not go down to the race court until I get back, and under no circumstances should you go within their reach! Get it? Understood? I'm coming, my kitty!" and with that, our teacher raced out.

"Left for a booty call…" Jazz and I deadpanned, rolling our eyes.

"Come on, and they call that a teacher? I thought the True Cross Academy would be a sacred place of studying for determined people!" he looked back at everyone's favorite hybrid, "The students are no better either!"

"That includes you, Bontenmaru~" Bon looked at me. "Last I checked you were also a student."

"You're starting to get on my nerves. What do you know about my determination?"

"It's clear from how you act in class!"

"No it's not, quit jumping to the textbooks." I stated. "Just because he doesn't do well in the basic textbook part of class, doesn't mean jack shit. Some students are better with hands on learning, not the crap we have to go through… Remus Lupin is a prime example of Rin's kind of teacher." I was referring to Harry Potter, of course. Both of his friends even told him to stop being a little bitch. Bon snapped at them both.

"Since you claim to have the determination, prove it!"

"Date Masamune vs. Sanada Yukimura, round two… Does this make me Sarutobi Sasuke?" I am a SenBASA girl, okay. Fucking sue me.

"Prove it? How?"

"That!" the dual-haired teen pointed down at the Leapers. "If you can go down there and touch the demon without it attacking you, you win."

"Huh"

"The Leapers look their opponents in the eye and read their minds. Fear, anger, grief, suspicion… Point is, if you waver while you look it in the eye, it'll be your last mistake. If you aim to become a real Exorcist, dealing with such a small fry should be no trouble." Fingering the bit of eraser I had in my pocket, that was the size of a dime, I contemplated on throwing it at Kamiki's head when she laughs at Bon. Nodding to myself, I was going to do just that before helping out. "If you can get back without getting hurt, I'll acknowledge your determination. Of course I'll do it, too. And win! So? Are you in?"

Rin scoffed. "Interesting! Okay, I'm in!" everyone gasped at this, minus Jazz and I. Using his left pinkie, Rin started picking his nose. "Is what you thought I'd say, you idiot?" he stopped, wiping his finger on his pant leg. "I'm not doing it. What if you make a mistake and die?" the blue-eyed boy looked over his shoulder at Kurikara, thinking to himself. "And I have my goal just like you. I can't risk my life with something stupid like this."

Realization hit Bon like a ton of bricks. "Did you tell him?" he asked, looking at his friends. They both cringed away. "A goal my ass! You're just scared!" accused Bon.

"Say whatever you want." Ryuji gritted his teeth, his fists tightening, as he stared Rin down.

"Every single one of them…" he began lowly, shacking with pent-up emotions. "Why don't you fight? Doesn't it bother you? I'll do it! You just stand there and watch!"

"Oi! Stop!" both Rin and I yelled, watching him slid down into them pen.

Why must men have such big fucking egos?! If it is for some sort of appeal, I am not getting the attraction at all, right now. How stupid must one man be, anyways?


	14. Chapter 14: A Cooks Cook

"He's got a death wish… I got snacks if anyone wants in on the show?" I asked, sitting down on the edge and grabbing my bag.

"Damn it, Jazz, this isn't the time for snacks!" Tegan yelled at me. I blinked up at her and sighed. Looking down at Bon as he walked closer to the Leaper. I swallowed slightly as he stopped in front of the giant amphibian.

"I'll be a real exorcist some day. And I'll defeat Satan!" Bon declared, standing in front of the creature. Tegan placed her foot down on the slope and slid down, staying by the wall as she watched.

"Ha! Did you hear that? He's going to defeat Satan? As if!" Izumo mocked. I glared at her, damn, why can't this bitch be the one almost eaten? Bon stood there frozen, still staring at the Leaper. His eyes must have faltered because the Leaper opened its sharp-toothed mouth and leaped at Bon.

"Move it!" I screamed, sliding down the wall. Tegan was already running forward.

"Bon, move your ass now!" She screamed as a shadow flew over us. I ran after Tegan as she skidded to a stop in front of Bon, scythe drawn. I grabbed Bon's arm, keeping him from moving forward as Rin landed in front of the frog, whose mouth bit around his body. Bon yelled in shock and stepped forward, shouting for Rin.

"Stay back!" Tegan yelled at him.

"Do as she says, trust me." I said, tugging his arm. Bon fell to the ground, seeing Rin standing there in the mouth of the Leaper. I patted his shoulder and went next to Tegan. "Alright, I think we're good." I said to her. Tegan put the scythe back, I'm sure she was disappointed in not being able to use it.

"Are you stupid are something?" Rin asked, putting a hand on the Leapers snout. "Listen up, here's the deal; I'm going to be the one to beat Satan! So stay out of my way!" Bon looked up at him, his eyes spinning at what had just occurred. Tegan pushed my arm, nodding to the ladder.

"Leave 'em, it just gets stupid from here." Tegan said, rolling her eyes.

"Can I hit 'em?"

"No, no you may not." Tegan said, shoving me forward. Behind us, Rin was demanding to know when Bon had decided to defeat Satan, while Bon was yelling back at how childish he was. Tegan climbed up the ladder behind me and stared off to one side of the arena. I blinked at her and followed her gaze to see a metal glint.

Yukio.

* * *

Tegan sighed and shook her head. "I'm tired and the teacher won't be back, I'm sure. Let's go." I looked between her and the others and followed behind, making our way to the locker room. "Oh, and don't you dare ask if you can go to the city tonight, because I will lock you in a steel box if you do." Tegan warned, removing her gym shirt.

"I wasn't gonna ask…" But inside I was steaming. I knew who would be in the city tonight, if only for a short time.

* * *

I sat on my desk, looking out at the blinking lights of the city in the distance. Tegan was at her desk, reading over her text books. "Hey, do you remember the prayer for protection? The first part." Tegan asked me, leaning back so she could look around the wall that separated out desks.

"Jesus, I will arise; Jesus do thou accompany me; Jesus, do thou lock my heart into thine, and let my body and soul be commended unto thee." I recited, placing my hand on the cold window. Tegan wrote down what I said and placed her pen down.

"Thanks, Jazz." She said, standing and putting her schoolbooks away. "You okay?" I let my head hit the window and I stared at some blinking lights. "In a few days, Jazz, he'll be here."

* * *

"Come on, whore, and wake up." Tegan growled, shaking me awake. I groaned and sat up, clothes askew.

"I'mupI'mupI'mupI'mup." I muttered quickly, swinging my legs out of bed and going to the closet. Tegan was already dressed in her men's uniform as she fiddled with the tie. I grabbed my white button up top and skirt (which I had successfully died black the night before) and a red tank top. "What's the plot today?"

"We'll see when Rin wakes up." Tegan answered, running her hands through her hair and smoothing it down from the nest it was this morning. I threw on my red tank top and white blouse, leaving it unbuttoned and then slipped into my dyed skirt.

"What shoes should I wear?" I asked, looking down at my collection of heels. Tegan looked over half interested and then at what was wearing.

"The black suede, it always goes best with the red." She answered, grabbing some hygienic stuff and leaving the room. I listened and slipped into the black suede wedges, tying the strings tightly so my ankle was secure before grabbing my bag of hygienic stuff and following her down the hall. She had already met up with Yukio who was washing his face.

"Good morning, Jazz-chan." Yukio said, putting his towel back. I nodded.

"Good morning to you too." I said, before brushing my teeth.

"Where's Rin?" Tegan asked, looking into the retractable mirror, stretching the sides of her eyes slightly.

"Still sleeping. I've tried to wake him three times already." Yukio answered, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"I can try, if you'd like." Tegan offered. I chortled slightly and spit out the foam, grabbing my cup and rinsing my mouth out. Tegan gave me a kick to the shin, nearly knocking my off balance in the heels. I sneered at her before opening my make-up caboodle and selecting the maroon eye shadow.

"How late does he normally sleep in?"

"If given the opportunity till noon sometimes. And he'll still act all tired." Yukio answered, putting his glasses back on.

"I can still make him wake up early. No one dares to disobey me, right Jazz?" She asked me. I looked to the mirror, raising my eyeliner pencil to the lid.

"Learned the hard way." I answered, drawing the lines along my eyelashes. "She's deadly." I smiled, having completed a perfect cat eye effect on my eye. Now I just needed the other side.

"I don't like being disobeyed, so it's either you obey or something happens to you while you sleep." Tegan shrugged.

"If it happens two more times you can work your magic." Yukio promised.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, smearing some ruby red lipstick on my lips.

"Same as every day. Steamed rise, miso soup, natto, nori, Tamagoyaki, broiled fish and tsukemono." Yukio recited.

"You can have the tsukemono; I'm not a fan off it." I offered, applying some beige blush to my cheeks. "Teg, you should add some color to your face, maybe just a touch of Azalea's rose lip-gloss and some blush."

"That's not gonna happen, Jazz." She reminded me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, closing up the caboodle and turning to the kitchen. Tegan and Yukio continued to talk while I walked away. I entered the dining room and looked at the trays in front of me, all arranged on a single table. I yawned and walked around the table, stopping at one that lacked the tsukemono. The seaweed on the plate and one small piece shaped like a 'J', as if it was for me. I turned my gaze to the kitchen, which was still dark and smiled, bowing.

"Thank you, I hope I made no inconvenience." I said, sitting at that tray as Tegan and Yukio came in.

"Looks delicious." Tegan complimented, seating herself across from me, making Yukio sit next to me. I poured some of my rice into the miso soup and added the Natto to the remaining rice, along with some soy sauce.

"Never thought I'd be eating traditional Japanese food before." I said, stuffing my face happily.

"You've never had anything like this?" Yukio asked, trying to make conversation.

"Not really, Teg tried to get me to eat some but I was always nervous, especially cause I tend not to trust her around most things I'm about to ingest."

"Oh, Jazz, you know I'd never poison you! The autopsy report is very thorough these days I don't know if I'd be able to sneak past it." Tegan said, waging her chopsticks at me. I growled at her and ate faster.

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I OVER SLEPT!"** Rin's voice echoed around the dorm. Tegan looked up to the ceiling, looking bored.

"There he is." She said, placing the last piece of rice on her tongue and chewing thoughtfully. Rin stormed into the dining room, glaring at us all.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He ordered, sitting down heavily.

"I tried, three separate times, but you wouldn't move." Yukio responded, placing his chopsticks down neatly.

"Try four times next time!" Rin growled, followed by a thank you for the meal and shoving the food in his mouth faster than I could. I finished shortly before him and placed my food down on the counter.

"Thanks for breakfast."

"Don't eat too fast, Rin, you'll pop." Yukio warned.

"What are you? My mom?"

"Well, I'm gonna start going, have a nice day ladies." He said, giving a bow. Tegan waved and I gave a half smile and a simple salute.

* * *

It was lunchtime now, and Tegan and I were sitting on one of the stone ledges that encircled a tree, eating out lunch. Tegan was enjoying some steak-tip meal she had purchased earlier and I was enjoying a nice sashimi sushi plate I found at a nearby sushi bar. A whole group of students was gathered around the outdoor cafeteria, trying to grab some lunch.

"When does our little demon prince show up?" I asked, a piece of salmon hanging from my mouth.

"Soon. Bon just showed up so it shouldn't be much longer." She said, eyes closed as she placed a steak tip in her mouth. I looked at her, eyes half closed from sleep before slurping my salmon in and chewing.

"We gonna do anything?"

"Nah, they don't fight so why bother?" She said, stirring the meat. I gave a weak half smile and rolled my eyes. "Problem?"

"I'm bored." I answered flatly.

"You sound like a certain green haired demon." She teased. I blushed and spun away from her, stuffing the salmon in my face angrily. "Come on, it's just a joke." Tegan laughed, poking my back with her foot.

"Don't tease me." I mumbled, looking over my shoulder dully.

"Incoming." Tegan said, turning her attention to a figure sprinting across the stone ground. I stood up, hopping back onto the ledge on my feet, crouching down on my heels. Rin burst through the crowd, running as fast as he could to get to the last sandwich. Tegan stood on the ledge, craning her neck to see what was happening. I could hear the yelling already from Bon and Rin.

"I'm getting a closer look." I said, nimbly stepping down and jogging to the action, Tegan grew bored of her perch and followed.

"A grudge between food can last seven generations; we need to nip this in the bud now, Konekomaru." Bon growled.

"Wow, your name is Konekomaru? That's a pretty cool name." Rin said happily, draping an arm over the small boys shoulder.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you!"

"Boys are idiots…" Tegan groaned, eating the last tip and throwing the container away.

"They are, but sex makes up for it." I said, blankly staring ahead. Tegan shook her head at me and rubbed her temples. I looked past her to see Yukio a ways away from the crowd. "Four-eyes is here." I noted as three girls approached him. "Hey, you say I'm a whore but those girls are still going after him." I pointed out. Tegan looked over to Yukio and sighed.

"Poor guy." Tegan muttered. "Come on, we'll meet them in the mess hall." She said, making her way from the crowd. I looked back at the guys, taking notice of Shima staring right at Tegan's ass. I growled, I swear anyone standing near me could see the dark thundercloud forming overhead as I stomped away.

* * *

Tegan was leaning against the display case of food when I caught up to her. "Any minute now." She observed, scratching the back of her head. I looked around, seeing everyone getting his or her food and talking.

"So why are we here?" I asked.

"I wanna see Rin's face for myself when he knows how much the food is." She answered evilly.

"Sadist." I said bluntly, looking at the food choices. "No burgers…" I pouted.

"This is an expensive school; do you really think they'd have burgers?"

"One can hope." I said, tapping the glass as Yukio and Rin came in. "Hey, boys."

Yukio was still panting, but he raised a hand in acknowledgement. "Rin, he saved me… back at the lunch line…" Yukio panted.

"He's the one who bailed on the girls after they made him those lunches. What's the deal man?" Rin asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Think about it, Rin, I can't eat all three lunches and if I only ate one the others would get upset."

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Rin, come on, Jazz and I are both good cooks, if we made you lunch, but you could only eat one, which would you choose?" Tegan asked, crossing her arms while I pouted sweetly.

"Okay, I see your point…" Rin's eyes turned to the display case and widened. "Wow! Look at this spread! This school had lobster on the menu!" He said excitedly.

"Are you even listening?" Tegan and Yukio asked angrily.

"French, Chinese, Italian, they have it all!" Rin gushed, face pressed against the glass.

"True Cross Academy is a school for the privileged, Rin." Yukio pointed out.

"I wonder what I'll get." Rin was still in his own little world.

"You have to buy a food ticket first, Rin." Yukio said, annoyed at his older brother.

"Wonder what I'll get!" I slid next to the machine with Tegan and we both pointed at the prices, showing him.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Please tell me those prices have an extra zero at the end!" Rin wailed.

"This is a school for rich kids…" Yukio said, face in hand.

Rin growled, pulling out Kurikara, "damn rich kids, when I'm done with you!" Yukio grabbed Rin around the arms while Tegan snatched Kurikara away from him.

* * *

"You want me to lower the prices for lunch?" Mephisto asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. To provide first rate cuisine we must purchase first rate ingredients, higher first rate chefs, et cetra et cetra."

"Why first rate? It's a student cafeteria?" Rin asked, annoyed beyond his limits.

"Dining is culture. A person's life is enriched by experiencing first rate cuisine." A chiming was heard from the cup on his desk. "Ah, finally." He said, removing the timer lid from his instant noodles and taking a big slurp of them. I poked the scythe on Tegan's belt hard enough for her to notice. When she looked at me and quickly glanced at Mephisto repeatedly. She shook her head and shrugged, equally saddened by the fact she could not kill him.

"At least give us an allowance!" Rin asked. I am sure he was still thinking of that succulent lobster back in the cafeteria.

"Uh-oh! How could I forget such an important detail? So sorry. You are the son of Satan, but even you need a little cash to get you through the day." Mephisto dug in his wallet, which looked something like faded alligator skin before holding up a piece of paper currency.

"A two thousand yen bill!"

"Those things are supposed to be supper rare! I can't believe he actually has one!" Rin snatched it from him and looked at it in complete shock.

"I can buy tons of yakisoba buns with this!"

"Oh, before I forget, you'll be paid on the tenth of every month." I could literally see their world shatter at his words.

"For the whole month? This? Both of us?"

"Correct."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Do I detect displeasure? You can have this hundred yen note if you prefer. It's obsolete but the portrait is my personal favorite."

"Like I care what your freakin favorites are." Rin growled, grabbing Kurikara. Tegan yanked the sword from him again as Yukio restrained the thrashing demon.

"Oh, before I forget." I looked back at him while Tegan and Yukio were busy with Rin. "Miss Calhoun, this is for you and Tegan. You will also be paid on the tenth of every month." He said, handing me some money. I held it and moved my fingers, causing four two thousand yen notes to fan out. "You will receive two notes and Miss Foley will receive two. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes, sir, perfectly." I said with a nod.

"Perfect! Now explain to me what happened to your skirt."

I blushed nervously and rubbed my arm with a nervous laugh, "it was pink…"

"Yes. And?"

"I don't like pink."

"But it was so glorious! Now it looks positively gothic!"

"I know. Bye!" I said, waving and running out of the room.

* * *

"Men shall not live by bread alone, that's what dad used to say, remember?" Yukio asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"He also said I should stop wearing heels, and did I listen?" I smirked, only for Tegan to hit my head.

"Dad's lectures aren't gonna fill our stomachs. Are you cool with this? Only getting two thousand yen a month?" Rin asked, before sending a glare at Tegan and me. He had overheard Mephisto on the grounds of our allowance.

"Well, I have my job as an instructor. And I get paid pretty well as an exorcist, so I'm good."

"You traitor!" Rin growled, getting Kurikara ready.

"Pull it out again and it's mine for good." Tegan warned loudly.

"Wait, I think I have a plan so Rin doesn't go hungry." Yukio spoke up, holding up his hand to stop Tegan.

* * *

"Do our own cooking?" Rin asked, looking around the store as he pushed the cart.

"I'll give you money for groceries and you can do the cooking, it'll help save some money." Yukio explained, placing a leek in the cart. "And, you know what they say; girls love guys who can cook."

"For real?!" Rin asked, face brightening.

"It's true, Rin, girls love it when they feel like they don't have to be the one feeding the other." Tegan told him, placing some tomatoes in the cart.

I giggled and latched onto his arm playfully, "a man who cooks? Be still my beating heart!"

"So… it does work? That well?" Rin asked, looking down at me.

"Men who cook make women's ovaries go boom." I said, detaching myself from him and grabbing some spices, which Tegan sorted through and put most back.

"Hang on, how am I gonna cook with no kitchen in our room?" Rin asked.

"You can use the main kitchen; we four are the only ones living there, so it won't be a problem."

* * *

Tegan stood next to Rin as he cooked, handing him any ingredients he needed while also doing some on her own. Tegan had been smart, going to the kitchen early and asking for safe passage into the kitchen. I sat on the counter, reading 'The Divine Comedy'. Yukio was on the other side of the counter, watching the two cook.

"You guys don't have to cook so late at night, you know." Yukio said.

"This is an easy way to do it." Tegan said, chopping some onions.

"Yeah, you cook it the night before, put it in the freezer and take it to class with you. It'll thaw and should be ready to eat by noon." Rin explained. I licked my finger and flipped the page, not looking up.

"If only he put this much energy into his studies." Yukio joked, laughing.

"Oh, go take a crap and go to bed!" Rin growled, pausing from stirring the pan.

"Whatever you say, goodnight guys." He said, waving to us.

"See you in the morning." Tegan called back.

"Night." I responded, eyes glued to the book.

"Is it good?" Tegan asked, still focused on the food.

"Amazing." I said, not looking up.

"Hey, if you guys want you can go to bed. I'm not forcing you to stay here." Rin said, adding some broth to a mixture.

"I'm fine; I don't have a set sleep time." Tegan said with a smile.

"I'm good with four hours of sleep, any more and I become lethargic." I answered, finally putting the book down and jumping off the counter, grabbing a slice of bell pepper and eating it.

"Yeah, but it's late, at least put your PJ's on." Tegan said. I stood there for a moment, waiting for her to realize what she said. "Never mind! Don't do that!" I laughed at her. I did not really have 'PJ's' I just slept in my panties and a sports bra I borrowed from her. Rin looked between us before deciding he did not want to know and continued to cook.

"Well, I'mma let you all do what you will; I've got some reading to do for class tomorrow." I said, cracking my knuckles and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

I rose out of bed at the same time Tegan did, getting dressed fairly quickly and packing my backpack. Tegan smoothed her hair down and felt it, apparently deciding she did not like its texture she left, saying she was going to the shower. "You-know-who's probably here, so be warned." I told her, slipping on my favorite turquoise tank top and best bra. I slipped on my skirt, then some fishnet stockings, followed by matching gloves. I glanced at Tegan's side of the room, noting that she had failed to bring her shirt and jacket. I folded them and placed them on my desk by my bag. I would run them down in a bit. I added a necklace made up of two handguns with their barrels crossed and matching earrings. I looked in the mirror and pouted playfully, admiring my make-up before heading to the showers. I passed the dorm sink where Yukio was washing his face, tossing him a 'good morning' and walking on, a silent count down in my head. When I hit zero, Rin charged Yukio and kicked him a good twenty feet.

"Hey, Tommie Girl?" I asked, walking into the shower.

"What?" Tegan asked, turning the shower off so she can hear me better.

"You left your shirt upstairs, I brought it down."

"Thanks, what's happening up there?"

"Rin just drop kicked Yukio." I said, placing her clothes down.

"I'll be out in a sec." She said before turning the water back on. "No looking!"

I snickered and walked out. Rin and Yukio were not in the hall so I headed to the dining room. Rin and Yukio were already seated, with a pleased Mephisto towering over them, bowls of strange, bubbling liquid in front of them.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Jazzmin, your breakfast is over there." He said, nodding to the normal breakfast.

"Why does she get the normal breakfast?!" Rin yelled.

"Oh, she and Tegan-kun were smart enough to request forgiveness for going into Ukobach's territory." Mephisto explained.

"How the hell did you know about Ukobach?" Rin demanded.

"Huh? I… juts got a weird feeling, so I just asked for forgiveness for going somewhere."

"Miss Jazzmin and Miss Tegan are quite right; to become exorcists you must be able to tell the difference between 'clean' places and ones where a demon may be lurking. Now, please, dig in." Mephisto said, nodding at the plates in front of the two boys.

"What is it?" Yukio asked nervously.

"MY specialty, little demon flavored oatmeal, please, help yourself." They both stared down at the bowls before Rin gulped and grabbed his.

"Here goes!" Rin yelled, before gulping the liquid down. I watched, curious as steam erupted from his mouth and ears before he fell.

"Rin! Are you okay?!" Yukio asked, grabbing his brother.

"I can hear grandma calling me~" Rin said dreamily.

"We never met our grandma! Whoever she is, Rin, don't follow her into the light!" Yukio begged. I kneeled on the seat next to Rin and placed some rice in his mouth followed by some milk. Tegan came in as I fanned Rin's face, still looking up at Mephisto.

"Until Ukobach's mood, improves, I will cook all your meals."

"What if it doesn't?" Tegan asked, sitting by me and stirring her rice.

"Then I will become your owns personal chef for the duration of your school days." Mephisto said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Stupid boys should have asked permission and forgiveness." Tegan said, placing a scoop of rice and Natto in her mouth, purposefully giving out a delighted moan, "damn, best Natto ever!"

"Ukobach had taken a liking to you then, dearie." Mephisto said proudly.

"This Ukobach guy, I'm gonna kick his ass." Rin said, still half-dead.

"You will not kick the chef." Yukio groaned.

* * *

Tegan and Rin were busy putting everything back the way it was, being extra careful with their job. I sat in the corner, watching them work. Tegan said I was not allowed to help anymore because I kept putting things back in the wrong place. Tegan was drying off some pots and pans while Rin wiped down the metal island. "There! Everything is back just the way it was. Are you happy now?" He asked, looking around, only for a fork to narrowly miss his cheek; becoming stuck in the wood behind him. "Oh come on! I'm sorry now get over it or get out! You're not the only one who can cook here!" Rin yelled, followed by pots and pans flying at him.

"Rin!" Tegan said, jumping over to him.

"Where the hell are you!?" Rin yelled looking around. Outside, lightning cracked, illuminated the kitchen, and allowing us to see the small form in front of the window. Tegan and I blinked at it. It was maybe a foot tall, with a forked tail like a trident, large purple ears, and small brown horns on his head, a big red nose and an angry expression on its face. "So that's what you look like." The little creature just glared at him. "Tegan, Jazzmin, leave, this might get messy." Rin ordered.

"You can't be serious!" I yelled at him. Tegan patted his shoulder and grabbed my arm.

"He's right, it will get ugly, come on." She said, pulling me out. We stopped in the dining room, just by the door so we could still see Rin. As we stood there, Mephisto popped his head in, looking curiously at the kitchen.

"What's happening, girls?"

"Rin and Ukobach! Angry! Glaring! Lightning!" Tegan hit my head, making me fall to the ground.

"Rin was pissed at Ukobach, called him out and now they are—" Tegan was cut off by the sudden commotion in the kitchen.

"I see. You ladies stay here for your own safety; I will see what is going on." Mephisto said, strutting across the dining room and into the kitchen. "Next time he shows up, I'll do the talking." Tegan said, looking down at me. I rubbed my head and pouted. I really need to stop doing that…

Tegan and I stood where we were, watching whatever was going on in the kitchen. All we could see was Rin running back and forth and the loud banging of the pots and pans. "Should… we do something?" I asked.

"No, let them do their thing." It had been ten minutes since the noise began and it had not stopped, it had only gotten more intense. Tegan and I yelped as an explosion rocked the building.

"The hell was that!?" I screamed, holding the wall for support.

"I don't even know."

"What's going on?" Yukio asked, running into the room. Tegan opened her mouth to speak but a blue light from the kitchen interrupted her. Yukio ran to the kitchen door, Tegan behind while I jumped onto the tray return counter, landing on my hands and knees. Rin stood there across from Ukobach, panting as heavily as the small demon.

"Rin?" Tegan asked, looking between them. Mephisto was seated comfortably on a wooden shelf, clapping happily when the two cooks collapsed from exhaustion.

"Sir Pheles, what happened?"

"They fought bravely to within an inch of their lives!" He said, gesturing grandly. "Their powers were let loose, exploding through the kitchen!"

"They… had a cooking battle?" Yukio asked, looking down at the two of them.

"BY flexing their culinary muscles they discovered each other's talents. Behold, a new friendship is born!"

"You're fried rice was so awesome, dude." Rin said, eyes closed and tummy fat. Ukobach made a chattering like sound, which Rin was able to interpret. "Did you just call my katsubo exceptional?" Rin stood up, grasping the hand of the small demon. "Let's do it! We'll make the best lunch ever!" Ukobach made a sound of agreement.

"That's my brother… defying logic in all kinds of ways." Yukio said, hunched over in defeat.

"This boy ain't right…" I said, face emotionless.

"Agreed." Tegan said.

* * *

"Rin's losing points with the girls." Tegan observed, watching the half demon from across the grassy field.

"Yeah, that's great." I said, sending a smirk to a cute guy close by. He blushed and pointed to himself sheepishly. I giggled and winked at him, sending an air kiss his way. He looked like someone just knocked the wind out of him.

"Are you even listening?" Tegan asked, turning to me. When she saw what I was doing, she scooted away from me. "Seriously? Go be a whore somewhere else." She said, eating the food Rin and Ukobach had made last night. I sighed when the boy's friends pulled him along, going to their next class.

"OK, so you were saying?" I asked, turning my attention to her. Tegan hit me square in the face, sending me flat on my back with a red welt growing on my forehead. "O-ow…"

"Rin's failing at attracting the girls." She relayed. I sat up, rubbing my head angrily.

"Didn't have to hit me."

"I didn't have to put arsenic in your food either." She said, slurping up some noodles. I stared at my food as if it had just talked to me and sealed it up.

"Not hungry…"

* * *

"I hate that freakin' class…" I growled, rubbing my head where Tegan had hit me earlier. I had to write a damned essay and I detested essays. I understood the book perfectly well, I just could not explain in writing how everything played a role in what the characters did. I walked grudgingly across the stone bridge leading to my dorm when three girls caught my eye. They were hiding behind one of the lampposts. They were watching the building closely and when I looked, I saw Shiemi walk into the building behind Rin. I blinked, looking at the girls. Yukio's stalkers, huh? They were not so cute. I hopped onto the cement railing of the bridge and walked towards them, watching their movements. They still had not noticed me when I stood directly behind them. I sighed in annoyance, standing to my full height, puffing my chest out some.

"Oi, there a reason you're here?" I asked loudly. The girls yelped and jumped back.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The girl with caramel colored hair asked, angry to see me.

I tilted my head and looked down at them, "I'm Jazzmin, I live here, and now who are you?"

"Y-You live here? With Yukio?" The one with short purple asked, blushing.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Are you the one who's been cooking all those meals for him?!" The demanded, pointing at me angrily. I blinked and stared at them.

"The hell? Cooking for Yukio? Nah, cook for myself, not for anyone." This seemed to calm them down. "But when I do cook it's usually using the flesh of annoying creatures that come into my territory." I said, eyes widening and a twisted smile on my face. The girls froze, staring up at me. "I just do the cooking, but my good friend Tegan prepares the meat… would you like to see my basement?" I asked, giggling slightly. This sent the girls running away like scared mice. I shrugged and jumped down, walking to the door where Tegan stood, looking at where the girls had just gone.

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know… I just asked if they'd like to see my basement… they must not be fans of jigsaw puzzles and model boats…"

* * *

"You hungry?" Tegan asked, looking up from her book. I shook my head, finishing a math problem. "I'm gonna go see if Ukobach's done with dinner." She said, closing her book and getting up.

"He was peeling potatoes when I came up." I said, placing my work in a folder and grabbing a book and opening it. "I'll come down when I hear screaming."

"Are you just not going down because Shiemi's down there?" She asked.

"She annoys me." I growled, not looking up at her.

"Get over it. She annoys me too but at least I'm trying." She said, slipping on her shoes.

"I'm not the trying type." I said, flipping the page. She shook her head and walked out.

"What you get for number 9?" I asked, leaning back and looking over at Tegan. She laid on her bed reading some manga she had picked up a few days back.

"Holy Wine."

"There's a wine that's holy?" I asked, looking back at my papers.

"Anything the church touches is holy." Tegan said with a groan. I cracked my jaw and wrote it down.

"And number 13?"

"Steel Sand." Tegan recited, getting up.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"It's nearly midnight. I'm going to the kitchen." She said, slipping into a hoodie. I looked at the clock on the wall and rose as well.

"Don't forget me. I gotta be there when something happens." I said, slipping my feet into some boots. Tegan left the room with me in pursuit. We could faintly hear someone rummaging downstairs. "They're here?" I asked aloud, looking over the banister to the stairs.

"Come on, let's move." She said, going down faster than I could keep up. When we reached the landing, we heard the girls' scream echo through the halls. "I thought you scared them off?"

"They must have come back!" I said running down the hall with her. Behind us, we could hear Yukio and Rin following us.

"What's going on?" Rin called.

"It's coming from the kitchen." Tegan shouted over her shoulder, turning into the dining room and heading straight for the door. She slammed the door open and walked in far enough where the others could come in as well. In front of us was Ukobach, at least, it was. He had grown to nearly 10 feet tall and was no longer scrawny, having large muscles now.

"Ukobach? You are Ukobach… right?" Rin asked, stepping closer. Ukobach tuned and roared angrily at Rin before going back to the stove. "What's going on Ukobach?" Rin asked, until he saw the demon lift a large pot onto the stove. The three girls were in it.

"Holy…" Tegan started.

"Shit." Rin finished. I shivered slightly, still creeped out by everything.

"Those are my classmates… I think I know what happened but I still can't believe it…"

Ukobach had turned on the stove and was now adding spices into it. "Guys... he's starting to cook!" I warned them.

"This is bad." Yukio gulped.

"Yeah, I know, if he's making a stew he has to throw in some ginger and bay leaves to get rid of that meaty smell. It's a basic rule of cooking. I can't believe he's forgotten about it." Rin took another step forward. "Hey, pal!" Instead of giving Rin a warning roar, Ukobach turned and slammed a fist into him, sending Rin flying back against a shelf. Yukio drew his gun and pointed it at Ukobach. "Remember what you said, a little while ago… if someone enjoyed your food and said thank you, that was enough for you. Well you're right. Cooking is about making something happy, and seeing people enjoy what I make is enough for me. I love to cook, and when I do, I want to make something even better. Take a look at what you're cooking now! You think anyone will eat that and say it's delicious?!" Ukobach roared in anger, dropping the spoon and turning the heat off.

"Why… why won't you eat it?"

"He, he said something!" Yukio said, shocked.

"No, that wasn't him." Tegan said, looking at the pot.

"We worked so hard to make those lunches for you…"

"We wanted you to eat them, that was all Yukio…"

"I get it, they were angry I wouldn't eat their food and felt slighted…"

"Which means it's your fault, ya jackass!" Rin yelled hitting his brother on the head. I handed Tegan one of the meals and Rin grabbed another. The three of us held them up to Yukio, angry looks on our faces.

"Now eat 'em, Yukio." Tegan said.

"You got us into this." I followed.

"It's nice and salty, just the way you like it." Rin smirked.

"Why… why is this happening to meeeee?" Yukio wailed, clutching his head.

"Dude… just eat it." Tegan and I deadpanned.

* * *

"How's our little hero?" I asked, walking into his room. Tegan was already there, keeping him company and reading a manga.

"Better, thank you." He said smiling.

"Such a weakling if you couldn't eat all those lunches." I commented as Rin came in, Ukobach on his shoulder.

"Hey, we made you something." He said happily, placing a lunch box on Yukio's bed. "Me and Ukobach whipped it up. We call it the stamina lunch!" Rin unveiled it, showing us that it was filled with grilled meats, mushrooms, sausages and some kind of rolled meet. "Dig in!" Rin cheered, Ukobach chittering happily.

"I hate lunch…" Yukio whined.


	15. Chapter 15: Up in smoke

"JAZZ!" I shouted, running out of our shared dorm and into the dining room. "YOU WHORE!"

"Aren't you lively this morning, Tegan-san." Yukio smiled, looking up. His face turned bright red, noticing the state of dress I was in.

"What's wro—?" Rin chocked on his rice, staring at me. I frowned, noticing the lack of blond hair in the room.

"That little slut left… I'm going to kill her!"

"Why are you walking around like that, Tegan-san?!" shouted Yukio, face flushed as he pointed at my completely unbuttoned dress shirt.

I frowned, glaring down at my chest. "The stupid whore burned all of my sports bras, making it impossible for me to button this damn thing up more than under my boobs…" I looked to Rin. "I'm borrowing one of your shirts until I can see Mephisto about larger replacements." Now both twins were blushing. "And you both better not mention a single word about me being braless, got it?" they both nodded at the scathing look I sent them.

Sighing, I left the dining room, jogging up the stairs to their dorm room, opening the door, and going through Rin's clean shirts. Removing my uniform jacket and, now too small, shirt, I slid his on and buttoned it, leaving three of them undone. Pulling a small mirror out, I could not help but frown at how easily my breasts stick out. In just the right lighting, you could easily see through the fabric. In addition, it sure as hell did not help that the friction the shirt caused on my bare skin caused my nipples to harden. Cursing, I left for class after inhaling my food; quickly thanking Ukobach for the lovely meal.

* * *

I fidgeted throughout class, not enjoying the uncomfortable feeling. Moreover, there has not been time for me to visit Mephisto. Ignoring the boring drones of my English teacher, I looked outside the see the flowers blooming. Summer break was right around the corner, which meant our Exwire exams were, too. Something caught my eye down below, causing me to choke on my spit. "Are you okay, Foley-san?" my teacher questioned as I coughed.

"I-I do not feel all that good…" I mumbled lamely, watching the creature from the corner of my eye.

"Bare through it, Foley-san." Did I mention my teacher was a dick? He absolutely hated me because I would always correct him… so worthless.

Biting my lip, I decided to play my trump card… "Sir, I am currently having period pains, please excuse me!" his face turned pale as I stood, taking my bag with me, and quickly exiting the room. Once I was in the clear, I ran in a dead sprint down to the ground floor, and outside to the trees, seeing the creature still jumping around, trying to eat the butterflies that floated about. If Yukio seen him… oh hell, I need to get this strange little pet to Mephisto and quick. Looking around, I did not see hide nor hair of everyone's favorite broccoli haired Demon King.

The green hobgoblin stopped, staring at me as I crouched down. Staring at me blankly, his stomach growling. "You hungry, Behemoth?" I asked, watching as he scuffled a little closer, smelling my pockets. I pulled out a bag full of chocolate chip cookies that I baked last night. Opening it up, I fed the hobgoblin familiar five. Like a greedy little pig, he inhaled the sugary treats, licking my hand shortly after to get more. "Are we sure you are not secretly a pig?" I mused, feeding him a few more. Putting the rest back into my pocket, I held out my arms for him. The hobgoblin familiar happily jumped into my arms, snuggling against me. "Let's get you to Mephisto before any Exorcists see you." I began the long walk to the eldest Son of Satan's office, carrying Amaimon's familiar.

* * *

•**Third Person•**

* * *

Tegan stood before the doors to Mephisto's office, knocking on the door as Behemoth happily rested against her left should; his body obscured by her uniform jacket. Patiently she waited for his answer.

Mephisto had looked up from his paperwork, shooting his younger brother a look. The young Demon King of Earth nodded, scaling up the wall and hanging from the ceiling to watch, looking almost like an odd bat. The headmaster sighed before clearing out his throat, calmly saying, "Come in," to whomever it was beyond the doors. To say the Demon King was happy to see his eldest ward would be an understatement. He was positively delighted to see her. "What may I help you with, Tegan-kun?" he asked affectionately.

The pale white woman narrowed her emerald jewels at the grinning trickster. Tegan sat down her bag and placed her jacket on top of it, showing the man the happily drooling green hobgoblin. With a long finger, she poked the hobgoblin, making it stir. "Stop drooling." The bloody haired girl ordered, watching Behemoth stop instantly. Kneeling down, she allowed the familiar to leap from her arms, landing by her feet.

The King of Time smiled crookedly as the female plopped down on the couch, taking notice of the way her large breasts bounced. The man was not stupid; he could tell she was not wearing any support for such tempting goods. The saliva from Behemoth made the white fabric translucent, teasing Mephisto with the harden rosy bud. "May I ask as to why you brought a hobgoblin to my office?" crooned Mephisto.

Tegan bit her tongue, preventing her from calling out his bullshit. Behemoth sat at her feet, swatting at the hanging laces of her Kurt Cobain converses. "I figured you'd know whose familiar he belongs to. After all, that is not an average color scheme for a hobgoblin. So, with how he acted with me, I just deduced he was a familiar." She dropped a few cookies into the small demon's mouth, watching him chew them up before rolling on his back with a happy sigh, his tongue lolling out of his sharp mouth.

The bloody haired woman was so focused on the Earth King's pet, that she did not notice the other Demon King standing over her, his pink gloves not in sight. "And what of you, my dear?" he purred, grabbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing slightly to let her know that she would not be able to escape. Mephisto could not help but chuckle internally, enjoying how defenseless this girl truly was. "Don't think I did not notice your state of dress…" his own sharp black nail caressed her milky skin, hand disappearing up her shirt while his right knee pressed against her left hip; preventing Tegan from reaching for her weapon.

Her blood boiled hotly under her flesh, feeling as if it would scold her insides as the demon before her cupped this soft mound, his sharp black claws denting her sensitive breast. Tegan gritted her teeth, feeling the one on her cheek cut into the skin, allowing a small trail of blood to seep out, which the older demon gladly licked away. "Get off… **GET OFF ME, MEPHISTO!**" she shouted, her heart slamming the beat of war against her ribs.

Behemoth, hearing her angry cry, pounced on his master's blood brother, biting down on the white fabric of his right forearm.

Just as Mephisto let Tegan go, he swore he saw the demonic slits for pupils in the dark, forest green, irises. This intrigued him, wondering exactly what she was. She did not care, nor notice, as she slapped him in the face. No woman has ever stricken Samael across his face, ever. Behemoth had let his arm go, but growled in warning at the man. Smiling brightly on the inside, Mephisto brought a black clawed hand up to his stinging face, noticing his oldest ward was breathing heavily, eyes not looking away from him.

Tegan was either very brave, or really foolish, he could not tell which as she continued to challenge him with her piercing gaze. The Demon King bowed low at this waist. "I am deeply sorry, I have no idea what has come over me," he tried to sound as apologetic as he could, knowing that he was anything but. She did not believe him, but let it slide for now. Above them both, Amaimon frowned at the human, chewing on his thumb's sharp nail. Why would his Behemoth protect such a weak human female that was powerless against his Aniue? It did not make sense to him in the least bit. However, he stayed quite, watching them both. Amaimon thought her eyes reminded him of fresh grass during spring.

"I need larger shirts, the same size as Rin's, because Jazzmin ruined all of my bras." Tegan spoke calmly, collecting her things. "I expect all my school shirts replaced before cram school ends." Turning on her heel, the red and black haired girl exited his office.

Once the door was firmly shut, Mephisto started chuckling. "Things sure have gotten interesting… Don't you agree, Amaimon?" looking over his shoulder, Mephisto watched as his smaller brother dropped down, chewing on his nail. Behemoth ran over, twining around his master's legs.

"I do not like that woman, Aniue… she was too friendly with my Behemoth." The King deadpanned.

"But that's the thing, my adorable little brother. How was she able to be so friendly with your beast of a familiar? Normally he would have attacked the person coming near him. So doesn't this strike you as odd that she can easily tame him?" his only answer was the dull noise of his, now crouched, brother chewing on his nail.

* * *

•**Tegan's Point of View•**

* * *

I growled, pulling my jacket on. "That stupid clown. I'll fucking kill him!" taking out my key for the cram school, I placed it in the lock of the closest door, turning it, and removing it before entering the building. I trudged a long, knowing I was already late as I got to our class. Knocking, I waited for an answer.

Yukio opened the door, light reflecting off his glasses. "You are late, Foley-san."

Light reflected off my own glasses as I stared him down. "Pheles-san held me up." I pushed against him, seeing his face redden slightly. "Are you going to mark me down…? Sensei?" dammit, Jazz is rubbing off on me. Yukio's Adam's apple bounced in his throat as he swallowed hard, shaking his head. "Thank you, Sensei~" Jazz is right; this flirting thing does come in handy.

Said blond quirked an eyebrow at me, smirking as I sat down. Before our teacher could began, I punched her in the shoulder, making Jazz yelp in pain. "What was that for, you bitch?"

"For burning my clothes, you slut."

"At least I didn't hit on four-eyes."

"You hit on my all the time, stupid." She pouted at me. "Anyways, it's funny seeing him so awkward… He needs a girlfriend."

"Sadistic bitch." I nodded, grinning.

"Now, we only have six weeks until the summer break. Before that you will have your Exwire authorization exams." Yukio began.

"A squire? What's that?" confused Rin was back, his fringe pined to the top of his head to stay out of his eyes.

"It's Exwire, Rin. It's the name for Exorcist candidates." I informed him, leaning forward enough to talk in his ear. The blue devil jumped a bit, startled as he looked at me. Jazzmin giggled at him.

Yukio picked up a stack of papers, smiling at us all. "If you become Exwires you'll have more practical training, so the exam isn't going to be easy. Therefore we'll be going on a week-long training camp next week."

"Training camp?" Rin asked, while everyone seem to gasp, minus Nemu Takara and 'Yamada'.

He ignored this, passing out the forms. "The training camp isn't compulsory, so please mark down your attendance, and what field you want to advance in as your Meister on this form. You have until Monday to hand it in."

"Meister? Field?" Rin got up, going to Bon's table. Both Jazz and I followed after. Rin held up his form to the black and blond haired teen. "Hey, what's a 'Meister'?"

"Huh?" Bon just stared at him.

"Tell me… please."

"You want to become an Exorcist and you don't even know that? You're taking this too far!"

Shima laughed at them. "Okumura-kun, you really don't know anything…"

"There are people like that, too…" this scene was making me ill.

"Meister is a necessary qualification for Exorcists." Konekomaru explained, smiling.

Sighing, I rubbed my temples. "'Meister' is also the German word for 'Master', you know?" I stated, frowning at them. "It's a title given to those who are skilled enough. Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria and Doctor are the five classes. If you get the title in at least one field, you become an Exorcist." I sat on Bon's left side, while Jazz sat on his right, sitting on the desktop.

"Foley-chan is right." Konekomaru nodded.

"Please, just call me Tegan… Except for you." I looked pointedly at Shima. "You may address me only as 'Foley-san'." The pink haired teen pouted.

"I see… I think I got it." Rin sat down across from me.

"Who said you could sit down?"

Resting my head against Bon's shoulder, I pouted at him. "You don't want me sitting next to you, Bontenmaru?" I asked, pouting, even though his question was directed at the pointy-eared boy. Bon's cheeks turned faintly pink, as he looked away, not saying anything. Jazz sent me a coy smile, which I returned with a tiny smirk.

"And the fighting style of each Meister is very different."

"I see. Thanks, Konekomaru. What are you taking?"

"Shima-san and I are aiming for Aria."

"Huh? Aria?"

"Arias fight by reciting the Bible and other holy scriptures."

"Bon is overdoing it again, he's taking both Aria and Dragoon." Shima threw in his two cents.

"Huh, that's amazing, Bon!" Rin looked so amazed.

"Don't call me Bon!"

"That's right! Call him Bontenmaru!" I chimed, smiling.

"By the way, Okumura-sensei is a Meister in both Doctor and Dragoon, too." Koneko cut into the bickering, ending it quickly.

"He's amazing…" frowning, Rin looked up. "What should I take? To begin with, what's a Dragoon?" he scratched at the back of his head sheepishly.

Ryuji slammed his fists down. "You are seriously annoying! Dragoon Meisters fight with guns. Knights fight with swords."

"Oh look how Bon's acting all tough, but explains it to him anyways." Laughed Shima.

"Shut up!"

"Did you just say sword?" asked Rin.

"Yeah. The Meisters who fight with swords are called Knights." Interjected Konekomaru.

"Then I'm taking Knight." I smiled; look at the quite adorable face the hybrid teen made.

"Speaking of which, you always have a sword with you."

"It's like a keepsake of my dad." Rin looked at me. "What are you going to do, Tegan?"

"Knight and Tamer."

"Is that why you carry that scythe around?" asked Shima.

I nodded. "It was a small gift from Rin's dad. He gave it to me shortly after taking us in." I smiled, filling out the form. "It's probably my greatest treasure."

"What about you, Jazz?" Rin looked at the skimpy blond-haired girl.

"Like Ryuji, here, I'm going for Arai and Dragoon."

We all stood around as he drew a chalk circle on the ground. "Now I will summon a demon." Rin looked in awe at the circle, taking a few steps forward. I grabbed on the back of his shirt, stopping him. "Don't step on the drawing!" Sensei stated. "If the magic circle is broken, it loses its effect." He unrolled the bandages that covered his hand and wrist. "You need blood and the appropriate chant to summon a demon." As he spoke, drops of blood hit the chalk drawing. "Son of Typhoeus and Echidna, heed my call!" smoke gathered across the ground and wind blew.

Something was bubbling in the center. It took the form of a rotting dog. I covered my nose and mouth because of the putrid stench that emitted from it. "So this is a Naberius?" inquired Koneko.

"This is the first time I seen one." Bon looked amazed. I tried not to throw up.

"It stinks of sulfur!"

"There are very few people who can summon demons and use them as familiars. A strong will is necessary to tame a demon. This can't be learned, you need to have a talent." He looked to Rin. "Now we will test if you have that talent."

"Test?" asked Rin.

Sensei pulled out a piece of paper from his coat. "Put a drop of your blood on the paper with the magic circle I gave you earlier, and say the words that come to your mind."

Kamiki went first, pricking her finger. "I humbly call upon the Gods of Harvest. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!"

"Wow, what's that? Amazing!" it is not so amazing when a weak soul makes them attack you.

"Two spirit foxes at once. Well done, Izumo Kamiki."

"Amazing, Izumo! I can't do it." Paku said, happy for her friend.

"It's just natural; I'm the descendant of a shrine maiden!" Kamiki boasted.

"I can't do it." Bon grumbled, sighing. The other two from Kyoto said the same. Jazz handed me her magic circle, not even bothering to try, giving me a total of three.

"I'll try too!" Shiemi stated, smiling. "Come, come… just kidding." She sighed in defeat. A few second later, Nii-chan emerged. I tuned out the next few seconds before biting the pad of my thumb, tearing open the skin.

Smearing my blood across the papers, I grinned. "Howl at the bloody moon, hide in the shadows, by order of the Alpha, it's time to hunt!" the sounds of claws scrapping against the tiled floor was heard before the smoke vanished, leaving three large wolves to circle me. The two smaller ones were of a gray-white coat, while the largest, at the size of either a horse or bear, was pitch black with piercing forest green eyes. "I command you to hold your ground!" the three wolves looked at me, the black one snorting. Without thinking, I grabbed him by the ear, digging my nails at the base of it. "Do you deny the orders of your Alpha, the leader of this pack?" I snarled, eyes narrowed.

All three obediently sat down, waiting for orders. I stroked the black one's fur softly, as a small reward. "Amazing, Tegan Foley. You are able to summon not just one, but three full-grown wolf demons." Sensei complimented. I simply shrugged.

Loki, the black wolf, simply stared at our teacher. I could feel he did not like the man, and the feeling was mutual. Fenrir was the gray-white wolf on my right with sparkling golden eyes, while Liulfr was the one on the left, with haunting red eyes. Shiemi shifted nervously next to me, looking down at Fenrir. Rin, on the other hand, took no time to get down to Liulfr's level, looking amazed. "Whoa, so cool!" sensing no threat from the half-demon boy, Liulfr started wagging his tail happily, trying to get his attention. Rin smiled, scratching the lovable wolf under his chin. "Your fur is so soft!"

_"It should be. I bath regularly!"_ I blinked, hearing the wolf's voice.

"Looks like we have plenty of Tamer candidates this year. Tamers who can fight using summoned demons are rare and highly valued among Exorcists. Demons never obey someone weaker than themselves. On the contrary, they attack those who have lost their confidence. As I told you earlier, if the magic circle is broken, the bond with break and the summon will disappear. So if you feel yourself in danger, just tear the paper." To prove his point, he destroyed part of the chalk circle. The bell rung shortly after. "Today's class is over."

"Let's go, Tegan." I nodded.

"Come." All three wolves stood, following Jazz and me.

"Do you know their names?" she asked, nodding towards them.

Loki walked quietly between us, sniffing around the building. "Yes. This is Loki, and that is Fenrir, and Mr. Lovable, here, is Liulfr." Said wolf kept nuzzling my hand, begging to be petted. Smiling, I scratched him behind the ear.

"So cool! By the by, aren't you going to tell me why you were late?" we exited the cram school's building, going deep into the forest that was close by as to not be over heard.

Jazz and I took a seat on the ground, in a small clearing, while the wolves prowled about. "Behemoth was running around campus."

"What? No way!"

"Yeah. I told Mr. Dick-up-his-ass that I was having cramps and left, going out into the courtyard to collect the hobgoblin. You know if any of our Exorcist teachers, mainly Yukio, seen him, he would've been killed on sight."

"But how the hell did you get Behemoth to come near you, let alone listen to you?"

I pulled out the half-empty bag of cookies. "Like his master, that hobgoblin familiar has one sweet tooth. I just gave him a few, picked him up, and took him to the clown's office."

"And? C'mon, don't leave me hanging, you bitch."

"That's Alpha bitch to you. Anyways, we talked for a bit, explaining why I brought him there, and I sorta, kinda, maybe got distracted by Behemoth playing with my shoe laces, so I didn't notice Mephisto until he was, quite literally, right on top of me."

Jazz's mouth dropped open, forming a large 'O' in shock. "Are you fucking serious?"

I scowled, looking down. "He let his demonic nature show, too, which is odd, ya know? Even though basically everyone knows he is a demon, just not whom he is related to. Mephisto commented on my state of dress, seeing as the hobgoblin drooled on the shirt I borrowed from Rin, and the fact _someone_ trashed all my bras!" she laughed nervously at this. "He shoved his hand, without his gloves on, mind you, up my shirt and basically fondled my boob. Moreover, I think he dug his sharp claws into it, too…" lifting the shirt up a bit, I flashed Jazz as I checked out the unblemished skin of my breast.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm not see anything." She grabbed my breast, fondling it gently.

"Dammit, stop Jazz! Otherwise I'm gonna fuck you right here!" the blond girl laughed, removing her hand as I pulled the shirt back in place.

"I wouldn't mind, honestly…"

Grinning mischievously, I got back to my feet, picking up my bag and jacket. "How about we hold off on your first ever lesbian experience until _after_ Rin tames Kuro, hmm?"

"Why?"

Chuckling, I grinned evilly at her. "Because, if we wait until after, there's a higher chance that Amaimon will be stalking Rin. And I have no doubt in my mind that after Behemoth bit Mephisto, he'll have his little brother spy on us, as well…"

"Wait, Behemoth fucking bit Mephisto?"

"Yeah. I told the clown to get off, and the hobgoblin attacked him. Afterwards I slapped him in the face and left, demanding bigger replacement for my uniform shirt. However, that is beside the point! Just think, you could show off big time for the Earth King, and we can both make twins feel awkward and out of place."

"Are you sure you just don't wanna give Rin dirty fantasies and a massive erection?"

I smiled at Jazz. "That is just a bonus for me." We both laughed, going back to our dorms. Loki, Fenrir, and Liulfr trailing behind us both.

* * *

**Pepper: Hey, you should thank me! I got you some action!**

**Deadly: You got me molested by a demon!**

**Pepper: So? Demons are amazing.**


	16. Chapter 16: LEZbeHONEST, Amaimon

"Calhoun-san, please put your food away." Yukio ordered. I sighed and put my lemon flavored candy away, grabbing a handful to munch on while we waited.

"Fine, fine, and damn it, call me Jazz, 'Calhoun-san' makes me feel old." I growled, plopping another yellow candy in my mouth.

"When I am your teacher, I will call you by a formal title, not a familiar one." Yukio said, adjusting his glasses. I sighed and chewed angrily.

"You'll give yourself worry lines, Jazz." Tegan warned, sipping from her coffee mug. I laid back against the stairs, staring up at the clouds that drifted passed.

"Why do we have to do it in our dorm?" Rin questioned, looking over his shoulder at Yukio. I looked to. I didn't like the idea of people being around my things, it was bad enough sharing a room (not that I minded) but I didn't want anyone snooping through my things.

"Because we're the only ones living here so we won't disturb anyone… ah, hello class." Yukio brightened, seeing his students come forward.

"Your class has arrived!" Shima announced happily.

"Good. Now leave." I muttered, standing up and walking to the door.

"This thing seriously looks like something out of a horror movie…" Bon said, staring up at the dorm building.

"He's right, don't go in the basement, you'll wake the friends." I giggled.

"This place is so creepy… and ugly… Is this the best place we can find to take it?" Izumo asked before handing her bag off to a smiling Shiemi. Rin growled at this but didn't do anything more.

* * *

"Alright, times up, hand in your papers." Yukio announced, stopping the timer. Everyone sighed and handed their papers up. I followed suit, smiling happily.

"How'd you think you do?" Tegan asked.

"I think I did pretty well actually, you?"

Tegan shrugged, "I don't know, I'm sure I did fine." She said, rubbing her head.

"That was boring." Izumo sighed, acting all high and mighty.

"Now, remember, I want you all up by 6 o'clock, that'll give us an hour before we begin our lessons." Yukio reminded us.

"Demon… sadist…" Rin grumbled before leaving the room.

"Well, I'm going to go take a bath, come on Paku." Izumo announced.

"I wanna go!" Shiemi said, quickly jumping up. The girls walked out one after the other, talking about how much they liked baths. Shima watched them leaved one by one, smiling coyly.

"Three girls, bathing, together. Whatcha say guys? We haul ass over there and have ourselves a peak?"

"You're supposed to be a monk, Shima!" Bon yelled.

"You're getting back into your old habits again." Konekomaru agreed.

"Whatever."

I laughed and looked to Tegan for her thoughts, but she was doodling something on a piece of paper. I blinked and leaned over the table. She looked up and turned it to me. I squinted down at it. On the paper were some small doodles aligned like a sentence. A lollipop… a cone… a window… a tree… two eyes… I looked up at her quickly when she took the paper away sending a discrete glance to the window behind me.

**Amaimon's P.O.V.**

I watched the two girls as they had a silent conversation across the table while everyone else was joking around. Why was big brother so interested in this girl? And who was the other? I had seen her eating candy earlier she might have some more stashed somewhere. Inside, the girls had risen to their feet and were leaving the room. I watched them; leaning over the branch, I was on slightly to watch them go. The one with red hair paused at the door, looked directly at the window for a heartbeat, and then left. Had this been daylight I'm sure she would have seen me.

The others got up as well and left the room, leaving a stack of papers on the table and a window slightly ajar. I jumped from the tree, landing on the hard surface of the building and opening the window. The air inside seemed old, as if it had been sealed away for years before being released back into the world. I lifted a paper from the stack and looked it over. The name at the top read 'Tegan Foley'. So this was her Exorcist exam paper? I sat down and looked her answers over. She knew quite a lot, she only got three wrong and those were very cleverly disguised trick questions brother had made. I set hers down and grabbed another. 'Jazzmin Calhoun'. Wasn't that the blonde one with candy? She had gotten seven wrong and it looked like she had done a lot of erasing on her paper.

I put the two papers next to one another and studied them. It seemed this Tegan girl was best at combat while the Jazzmin girl was best at remembering quotes. Such two different people are friends? I looked to where they had been sitting and saw a small slip of paper sitting where Tegan had once been. I got up and went to it, looking down at the drawings. A lollipop, a cone, a tree, a window and two eyes decorated the paper. I looked up to the window. From where she was sitting, she could have easily seen me had this been broad daylight. But I was hidden in shadows… How did she know I was there? That thought was pushed from my head when I realized they had been playing around.

They knew I was there and ignored me!

I looked to the door. I'm sure I can get out of here without being seen and find those two. Rising to my feet, I made my way to the door. Reaching for the handle, I froze sniffed the air. It smelled of death, decay and sulfur. I snarled at my luck. The damned Ghoul was already here. I backed away from the door and back to the window. I couldn't be in here when that thing was around.

**Jazzmin's P.O.V.**

"Want a normal book to read?" I asked over my shoulder. Tegan laid on her bed reading another manga that I did not care for.

"Nah, I wanna finish this." Tegan said, flipping the page.

"Is it hentai?"

"No."

"Then I don't care for it." I huffed, opening my window and sitting on the sill. "Want me to read your fortune?" I asked, pulling out my Tarot cards.

"Where'd you get those?" Tegan asked, interest showing in her features.

"I… kinda went back to that snake demon shop…" I admitted, blushing in embarrassment.

"WHAT?! When?!"

"Two days after you were attacked… I saw them, I wanted to get them right away, but with the attack, I didn't get a chance. So I went back and got them." I explained, unwrapping them from the silken handkerchief I kept them in.

"What if something happened?" Tegan asked, getting up at walking over, sitting on the chair.

"I would have fought gallantly." I answered, handing her the deck. "Shuffle them; don't be afraid to twist them upside down and all around." Tegan smiled, doing as I said before handing them back. I fanned them out on the desk and told her to pick seven. She did so as I collected the cards again. I took hers and mixed them in, shuffling them more. "Okay, let's see if I can do this." I began laying the cards out. "This is you. It's inverted to it means you are strong willed but affectionate." I flipped another, studying it. "You've just gotten over some troubling circumstances in your past." I placed one above her card. "The path you are taking will be a simple one, but do not be fooled by the journey." I dropped another. "Okay, now this one says you're going to come into money." I smiled. Tegan laughed with me.

"Good, I need some new reading material." She said, looking at the cards. "Anything else?"

"You should avoid love for now and focus on your goals."

"Are you really psychic or are you just saying what you already know?"

"I swear it's what it says, you can read it yourself!" I said, handing her the handbook for the cards. Tegan flicked through the book, looking at the cards for reference.

"Pretty good." She said, glancing behind me. I glanced at the candy on my desk then at the ceiling. She nodded with a smirk. I smiled, a blush darkening my face. She moved over so she was blocked from his view by my body.

"Don't look." She mouthed, getting up and going to her bed. I yawned and opened the window wider.

"Lez-be-honest?" I giggled.

"Aww, does someone wanna come to the dyke side?" Tegan joked. I tilted my head back slightly with a smile. "Whore." Tegan laughed, getting up and walking over. "Now, this is your first experience so let me know what you think." She said, placing her hands on my shoulders. I giggled like a school girl.

**Amaimon's P.O.V.**

I blinked at the window as I watched the girls. The Jazzmin girl was sitting on the edge of the desk and Tegan had just walked over. What were they doing? I gripped the trunk of the tree I was in and leaned forward as much as I could, trying to get a better view. Tegan had just placed her hands on Jazzmin's shoulders. Did the blonde female need comforting? She didn't appear to be in distress. Why were their faces so close? A secret being shared? I looked to my side and saw another sturdy branch that would bring me closer to the window. I jumped on it and went as far out as I could without being seen.

I stared at the two girls intently, trying to figure out what they were doing until their heads turned sideways and I froze. The two girls had their lips locked together, the blondes arms around the red haired ones neck. I felt my face heat up as I watched. Kissing? Two females kissing? Moreover, brother said they were… sisters… Didn't he learn somewhere siblings shouldn't do that?

The two girls separated and laughed together. "You taste just like pocky and butterscotch." Tegan laughed. The blonde tasted like sweets? I licked my lips, yearning to jump in and test this for myself.

"I thought I tasted like lemons sweets…" The blonde pouted.

"Eh, it's an undertone." I pouted, now I wished I had brought some more sweets for myself. I'd eaten the last lollipop a few minutes ago. In my pocket, my phone vibrated annoyingly. I huffed and jumped from the tree, moving as far as I could get but still have sight of the building. Flicking the phone open, the person on the other end didn't wait for me to answer.

"Guess who?"

"What is it, Ani?"

"Just checking in on how my wards are doing."

"They're fine. I looked at their tests."

"Amaimon! How rude of you! How did they do?"

"Tegan did the better of the two, Jazzmin did fairly well."

"I knew she could do it."

"Ani?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Should sisters kiss?" He was silent for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"It's probably nothing…"

"Well, go back to watching."

"Roger that." I said, hanging up and going back to the building. I found the tree again and jumped to the highest branch, going back to watching the two sisters. The two were now sitting on the desk cross legged so I could see both of them at once. I sat down on the branch and watched them closely. They were still kissing. I blinked, trying to shift through my memories all I had learned about 'kissing' in the human way. It was used to show signs of affection, I knew that much, but were sisters supposed to do it?

Back in Gehenna there wasn't a normal sense of 'kissing', unless you used it to surprise your enemies and then bite their tongue off. These two did not seem to be fighting for dominance; the kisses were small and slow, not unlike I had seen in some of the movies I had snuck into.

**Jazzmin's P.O.V.**

"So watcha think? Enough to make you give up on dick?" Tegan asked playfully. I looked up in thought before shaking my head.

"You're a good kisser, but it didn't do anything for me." I said with a shrug.

"What a shame." Tegan said, rolling her eyes, "I was hoping you'd give up on chasing men." She stood up from the desk and cracked her neck. "This won't cause any awkwardness between us, right? I mean, I'm okay, but what about you?"

"Woman, if I can remain friends with Kyle after I took his virginity I can manage this."

"You fucked Kyle?" Tegan asked, giggling.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"No!" Tegan pouted. "I thought he was gay."

"So did he, but I changed his miii~iind." I giggled, plopped a lemons candy in my mouth.

Tegan laughed and sat on her bed, taking out her manga, but before she even opened it she froze. "Do you smell death?" She asked softly, looking at the door. I looked up from my cards.

"Death?"

Tegan stood and clipped her scythe to her waist. "Yeah, like sulfur." Is sighed and shook my head, pulling my small leather purse over my head. It was big enough to only hold my cards, and I wanted to show the others.

"Sure you don't smell the teacher's familiar? I do tend to absorb smells very easily, maybe some sulfer smell got on me." I sniffed my shirt, trying to remember what sulfur smelled like.

"That's not it…" Tegan said, going to the door. As her hand reached for the handle, a scream broke out downstairs. "That!" She yelled, throwing the door open and running out. I jumped from the table and ran after her. "Where are the bathrooms?" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Down the hall from the dining room, take a left and a right at the second hall!" I called back. Tegan didn't bother taking the stairs, instead, jumping over the banister and landing on the hard wood below. I ran down the stairs, taking three at a time and turning sharply. Yukio catching up quickly.

"Got your gun?"

"Always." He said, drawing it and cocking it.

**Third Person**

Tegan ran into bathroom, scythe draw and staff extended in one hand, summoning papers in the other. Rin was already there, standing in front of Izumo as she ripped the summoning papers, causing her familiars to disappear. "I got it! Howl at the bloody moon, hide in the shadows, by order of the Alpha, it's time to hunt!" She called, biting her thumb and smearing the blood across the three papers. Her familiars arrived in a puff of black smoke, Loki crouched down before her, ready to attack and Fenrir and Liulfr on either side of her, snarling angrily. "Rin, get that thing away from Paku!"

Shiemi ran in behind them, looking at the scene before her. "She's right! I'll help Paku, you handle the Ghoul." The flower girl was already heading for the wounded girl.

"Fenrir, Loki, help Rin, Liulfr; get Paku as far from that thing as you can." Tegan ordered. Liulfr jumped to the injured girl, nudging her side hard enough that she moved across the floor but not enough that she flipped over. Tegan ran ahead, Fenrir and Loki running with her. Fenrir slammed into the Ghoul as Loki bit into its shoulder. Tegan jumped over them, scythe raised and ready to slice. The Ghoul raised one of his arms and swiped at her, knocking her into the wall.

"_My Lady!_" Liulfr's voice rang in her head as he turned and ran towards her.

"I'm okay, is the girl safe?"

"_Yes, my Lady, she is safe as were your orders._" He said, using his shoulder to help push me up. In front of them Rin was thrown through the glass door leading to the bath. Bite marks from Loki and Fenrir doted the Ghoul, but could only slow him down.

"Help the others." She ordered, gripped her scythe.

"_Yes, my Lady._" Liulfr said before charging the Ghoul, jumping onto its back and sinking his teeth into its rotting flesh. The Ghoul staggered, held down by the weight of the wolves.

"_Hurry!_" Loki's voice rang in her head. Tegan ran forward again, scythe raised.

"Go back to hell!" She screamed, jumping in front of it and swinging the blade. It slashed deeply into the rotting flesh of its chest, nearly severing it. The beast howled in pain as deep maroon blood dripped out onto the floor.

"Tegan? What do you think you're doing?!" Rin yelled behind her.

"Tryin' to save your ass!" She yelled over her shoulder only for the Ghoul to punch the ground. The white tiles beneath her buckled, her ankle twisting as she crashed down.

Loki detached himself from the Ghouls shoulder and shimmied beneath it, heaving it back from his Lady. The Ghoul pushed against him, reached for Rin and grabbing the teen's throat. "I do… only as my master commands." The Ghoul rasped, pushing down on his throat.

"Tegan!" Jazz's voice broke out.

"Get Yukio!" Tegan yelled, swinging her Scythe and slicing at the rotting arm that held Rin down. The arm was sliced in two and fell to the side, useless as the report of a gunshot echoed in the tiled room. The Ghoul launched forward, the wolf familiars detaching and running after it as it fled.

"You're late!" Rin growled at his brother.

"I still made it, didn't I? Shiemi, how's Ms. Paku?"

"She's alright, I think…" Shiemi said, looking down at her word as Nii smiled happily.

"You did an excellent job, Shiemi-chan, if you weren't here I don't know what might have happened." Shiemi looked very shocked at this.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked, sitting up and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, where the hell did that thing come from?" She growled. Her familiars returned, growling angrily.

"_We were unable to destroy it, my Lady, please forgive us._" Loki said, lowering his head in submission.

"No, you did very well."

"_You are not hurt, are you, my Lady?_" Fenrir asked, nudging her side.

"I'm fine, it didn't hurt me." Tegan assured them, standing and pulling Rin up on his feet.

"Thanks. Where's Izumo go?"

"Hiding behind the locker." Tegan said softly, nodding to where she was. Rin sighed and walked over.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Jazz asked, running up.

"_Can I kill this one?_" Loki growled, eyeing Jazz.

"No, Loki. I'm fine, not even a bruise." Tegan said, bright with confidence. Jazz stared at her, going behind her and lifting her shirt to look where she had slammed into the wall and poke the pale skin.

"Okay, that's not normal. You don't feel this?"

"No, no pain." Tegan said, shrugging.

"Everything alright, girls?" Yukio asked.

"We're okay, Yukio." Tegan said, pulling the back of her shirt down and shooing Jazz away. Jazz stepped back and looked down at Liulfr who sat down and looked up at her.

"_What's your secret to that pretty shine your hair has?_" Liulfr asked. Loki and Fenrir hung their heads, sweat drops sliding down their heads.

"Bon, get Ms. Paku to the infirmary room, at once." Yukio ordered, holstering his gun. Bon nodded and went to retrieve the now conscious girl. "Tegan, do you need any medical attention?"

"No, I'm fine." Tegan said, holstering her scythe as well.

"Fine my ass! I saw you hit the wall!" Shima said, pointing at the dent in the wall. Tegan blinked at it.

"I made that? But I don't feel anything." Tegan said. She thought she had just hit the wall like she had run into it, it didn't feel hard enough to leave a dent.

"Are you sure? You won't be disqualified."

"I'm sure, Yukio, I'll be fine." Tegan assured.

"Alright then, come on, everyone, let's—" Yukio stopped when he saw his older brother standing there without a shirt.

"Daaay-um! Lookin' good, boy!" Jazz cheered, earning a hit on the head from Tegan.

"Would you mind explaining… why you are half-naked?" Yukio asked as everyone stared at him. Rin blushed and rubbed his peck, sweating slightly.

"It… just happened..?" Rin said, not convinced himself. Yukio didn't respond. "Never mind, just get out of here!"

**Jazz's P.O.V.**

"So, Rin shirtless, that do anything for you?" I teased as me and Tegan walked back to our room.

"I'll kill you, bitch." Tegan grouched, rubbing her temples. "Plus, _he's_ around, don't want him getting jealous."

I blinked and blushed at that, "he can't get jealous yet, so I think I have some leniency." I shrugged. "Want another reading?"

"No, not right now. Maybe tomorrow." Tegan sighed, opening the door and going to her side of the room. I removed my bag and put it on the desk, noting the open window.

"Should I close the window, Teg?"

"Please do." She said, removing her shirt and throwing it into the hamper. I rolled my eyes and crawled onto the desk, heaving the window closed. "See ya in the morning." She yawned, crawling into bed. I nodded, making a small sound of acknowledgement before I went to my closet. I pulled out a t-shirt four sizes too big and removed my jeans, shirt and bra, slipping the t-shirt on instead. I looked at my bed and then out the window, then to Tegan. I smiled slightly and grabbed my blanket and pillow, crawling up onto the desk with them. I set my pillow by the window and curled up into the plush blanket, looking out the window with a smile. I placed my hand on the window and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Test Tap

Groaning, I sat up and stretched, popping out my joints. Looking over at my alarm clock, I took notice that it was about 5:18 in the morning. "Seriously?" I threw my blankets off and stood, eyeing Jazz whom was passed out on top of her desk. "What an idiot…" finger combing my hair, I rid it of knots as I opened up my wardrobe, flipping through the hangers. Making sure Jazz was completely knocked out, I got dressed in a pair of Chic rock runway armor corset lace-up vegan faux leather pants, a front buckle black corset that showed a bit of my midriff, my scythe and its holster, a pair of plain black ankle socks, a pair of Pleaser Delight-2048 8-strap platform boots. I also included a spiked leather bracelet and choker, medieval type earrings, safety pin bow, and a bit of makeup.

Stretching again, I set Jazz's alarm to go off in fifteen minutes, giving her enough time to get ready, as I left the room, going down so I could brush my teeth. Kamiki and Rin were already there, causing me to roll my eyes at them both. "T-Tegan?"

"Hm?" I looked up at a pair of wide blue eyes, my toothbrush hanging from my mouth, as I stared at him. He did not respond, just allowing his eyes to travel up and down the length of my body.

I swore I heard Kamiki mutter something about "being trashy," but I ignored it. Unlike her scrawny little body, I actually could fill out these sort of clothes. Rinsing out my mouth, I put on a bit of lipstick, counting down silently until Yukio appeared. "Okumura-sensei…"

"Ah, good morning Tegan-san."

"Mornin'." I bypassed him so I could go to the dining room, seeing a happy Ukobach chittering away. "So, what's it today, Ukobach?" I asked the happy little Stove spirit, taking a seat at one of the tables. He wheeled himself over, placing a plate down in front of me. "Ah! Are those duck eggs?" I asked, staring happily at the plate of cheesy hashbrowns, duck eggs sunny side up, bacon, and some toast. The Stove spirit chittered happily, nodding. "You are the best, Ukobach!" I gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before digging in, moaning happily after the first bite. "Mm… you've outdone yourself, Ukobach." I turned, noticing that he had fainted. Blinking, I kept eating, wondering what caused such a reaction.

"The majority of demons have lethal passages known as Fatal Verses… Specific words or phrases that will unfailingly cause their death. Arias are professionals who are able to identify and recite these Fatal Verses! Now then, would someone recite the passage I assigned for homework? Kamiki-san? Kamiki-san, is something the matter?"

Kamiki's eyes widen, noticing that she was in a daze, before looking up. She stood, looking flustered. "I-I'm sorry. U-Um…"

"It's Te Deum, dear, from where we last left off." Our teacher stated.

"R-Right!" Kamiki straightened up her posture. "Day by day we bless Thee. And we praise Thy name… Praise thy name forever, and world… And world…"

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Uh… um… I don't remember."

"Oh, my… Kamiki-san, I must say this isn't like you!" I rested my head down on my crossed arms, trying – and failing – to drown out our sensei's annoying voice. "All right, Suguro-san, will you take over?"

"Yes, ma'am." Bon stood, taking a deep breath. "Day by day we bless Thee. And we praise Thy name forever: and world without end. Vouchsafe, O Lord, this day: to keep us without sin. Have mercy on us, O Lord: have mercy on us. Let Thy mercy, O Lord, be upon us: as we have hoped in Thee. O Lord, in Thee have I hoped: let me never be confounded."

"That was perfect, Suguro-san!" Shiemi and Rin looked impressed, while Jazz just doodled on her notebook, drawing squirrels.

Soon the bell rung for class dismissal. "That's amazing… That was incredible!" Shiemi applauded.

Bon smiled, looking proud. "Easy now, don't fall for me!" he laughed.

"She can't anyways, Bontenmaru… you are going to be a monk, no?" that deflated his ego. Shortly after did Rin and Bon's next spat broke out.

"It's not that Bon's smart… he's just very good at memorizing things." Konekomaru piped out.

"In other words, Konekomaru, I'm smart, right?" Bon silently threatened.

Kamiki looked bored. "But anyone can just memorize something!"

Jazz looked up from her doodle. "Can we just leave? I don't wanna be a part of their retarded bitch fight."

"Fuck that, seriously, this is gonna be beyond stupid." I got up, pulling my jacket on over my corset, leaving my other stuff and waited in the hallway with Jazz. I leaned against the cool wall, crossing one leg over the other while closing my eyes. "Honestly, I know I am immature, but these guys are ridiculous! It's not even funny, mainly when Rin acts more mature than they do." I complained, feeling something jab me in my thigh.

"Where'd you get these?" she asked, touching the faux leather of my pants.

I shrugged, popping the joints of my spine. "No clue. They were in a package waiting on my bed a week ago, when you were forced to stay after class for that spitball that you shot at Kamiki."

"Oh! That day… I wouldn't be surprised if Mephisto left them for you." Jazz teased, smiling coyly at me.

I uncross my legs, turning around so I could rest my forearms against the wall, wiggling my butt. "At least he has good taste in women's pants. I mean, c'mon, look at how awesome my ass looks."

Before Jazz had the chance to smack me, did Yukio come up, looking at us curiously. "What are you two doing outside the classroom?"

"Bon and Kamiki are having another bitch fight. And we knew no matter how much we'd try, they'd end up fighting anyways." She shrugged, getting back up. "Also, Tegan was admiring the way her new pants make her fat ass look. What do you think? Wanna give it a little tap test?"

Yukio's face turned bright red as he shook his head. He really needed to get laid, which is saying something, coming from me and all.


	18. Chapter 18: Page to Exwire

I cackled slightly at his face, watching it heat up while Tegan punched my arm playfully. "What? We won't know till a guy gives it a test!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air with a wicked smile.

"Let's just get back to class, girls." Yukio said, turning the door handle. Inside, we heard the tell tale _SLAP _of Izumo accidentally hitting Rin. Yukio groaned as he stepped in. "How about you behave yourselves? Like Tegan-san and Calhoun-san, here?" He asked, gesturing to us. Tegan and I stared blankly, wondering what planet he was on.

* * *

"What's with this stone?! It's getting heavier!" Rin growled, glaring down at the rock in his lap. Everyone was set up in a half circle, each with their own Biryon on their lap. Tegan, however, seemed unfazed by it as she inspected her nails, pushing at the cuticles.

"They're lower level demons." Konekomaru explained.

"Lower level my ass! This thing ways a ton!" I screeched, trying to lift it and ease the pressure on my thighs.

"Are you serious? Mine ways as much as a gallon of milk."

"Take mine!" I begged Tegan, dreading the bruises that would most defiantly appear later on.

"Enough." Yukio ordered, standing before us with a stern look. "It's called collective responsibility. There's another purpose to this camp besides studying. And that is to strengthen the bonds between you all.

"I don't want to have any bonds with these people." Izumo grumbled.

"You have to get along with each other!" Yukio interrupted. "An Exorcist cannot fight alone. Support each other's abilities and cover the weaknesses. Everyone fights in teams of at least two. In a battle, a quarrel in the team can lead to death."

"D-death?" I gulped. Yukio nodded at me in confirmation.

"I'll be gone for three hours on a mission. Due to the incident with the Ghoul yesterday, every entrance to the dormitory will be locked, I will also put up barriers."

"Then how can we get out?" Bon asked angrily.

"You won't need to. In the three hours I'll be gone you will get on well and cool your heads." I glanced at Tegan, who was shooting death glares at Shima for trying to get close to her. One could literally see the evil aura around her. I looked back to Yukio as he left the room.

"You better have insurance on this place." I said, smirking with evil thoughts.

"Three hours? He's the demon here." Shima said, staring at the door. Tegan and I exchanged a raised eyebrow look.

"Are you sure you're related?" Bon asked Rin, trying his hardest to be nice.

"He's a really nice guy… somewhere deep down."

"We're only in this situation because of a certain someone." Bon accused Izumo.

"Says the guy who grabbed me by the collar!" She retaliated.

"You're the one who started the fight in the first place!"

"Don't fight with me in the middle!" Rin growled.

"You're one annoying woman."

"Tell me something new. So what?"

"You'll just scare everyone away!" That made Izumo shut up.

"Look you two, just shut up before I put this damned thing on your head." Tegan ordered, indicating the Ghost Rock in her lap.

"Second." I said as the lights went out.

"What the- Gah! The stone fell on my foot!"

"Hello darkness my old friend~" I giggled, leaning to the side so my rock fell off my lap.

"What's going on? Did he turn the lights off?" Bon asked, looking around in the dark.

"A black out?" Izumo asked.

"No, there's light on outside, see?" Tegan said, pointing at the window.

"This is the only one without power?"

"Let's go out." Shima said, standing and heading to the door.

"Shima! Be careful!" Konekomaru said worriedly. I cracked my jaw and stood up along with Tegan, watching him go to the door.

"Things like this always get me excited. A test of courage."

"Yeah, and a hot guy gets me goin' but you don't see me breaking the rules." I growled to myself, flattening out my blouse.

Shima opened the door and smiled at us, until he saw the decayed face of the ghoul on the other side, making him close the door. "I guess I haven't slept much." He chuckled. "I just—" The Ghouls arm burst through the door, nearly hitting Shima before he screamed and ran to the group, hiding behind Rin. I yelped and stepped back while Tegan stepped forward, hand on her scythe.

"It's the Ghoul from yesterday!" Izumo gasped as everyone stood.

"Didn't he put up the barriers?" Konekomaru asked aloud. The head on the right side squirmed before opening like a putrid flower, spraying us with a disgusting smelling black liquid.

"Ugh, my hair! What is this stuff?" I yelped, looking around the room wildly.

"It's miasma!" Izumo gasped. I blanched slightly, covering my mouth as the creature came into the room.

"Nii! Can you give me some eely-billy?" Shiemi asked, holding her familiar, the tiny greenman in her hands. Nii chirped happily before bouncing up, producing large branches from his stomach. They quickly spread through the room, pinning the creature to the wall as it howled in pain. "Thank you, Nii!" Shiemi smiled.

"You did it, Shiemi!" Rin praised, going to the branches and looking at the Ghoul. Tegan walked to him, standing by his side as they watched the Ghoul split itself in half and regenerate. I shivered, watching the thick black blood drip onto the ground.

"It's lively for a corpse!" Rin gasped. Tegan pulled out her scythe, extending the staff as she readied herself. I wiped off some of the goop on my clothes before noticing Shiemi. She looked paler than normal.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, only for her to cough and fall to her knees. "Gah! Guys!" I called, kneeling next to her.

"Shiemi?! What's wrong?" Asked Rin, stepping forward.

"I feel dizzy…" Shiemi muttered, shivering slightly. I looked up to Tegan who looking between us and the Ghoul.

"Tegan..?" I asked.

"It's the miasma, it's poisonous." She explained. I blinked and looked down at the black substance on my blouse, my heart racing as everyone gasped and coughed, except Rin and Tegan. I went to stand and go to Tegan but my legs refused to listen and my stomach felt like the world's wildest rollercoaster was going through it. I put a hand over my mouth and dry heaved, wanting to vomit to get this feeling out of me.

"You okay, Jazz?" Tegan asked, eyes locked on the Ghoul.

"I drank pine-sol and jumped right back up, th-this is nothing." I smirked, though my voice was heavy with the need to expel the contents of my stomach, my vision blurry and fading some.

"What's going on?" Rin asked, looking at everyone in shock.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Izumo questioned weakly.

"Call Yukio, Rin!" Tegan ordered, stomping over to us. Rin obeyed, pulling out his phone and dialing his younger brother.

"Come on, Moriyama, you gotta stay with us, girl." I urged, gripped her shoulder. She was shaking, trying to stay conscious.

"He's not answering!" Rin yelled in frustration, glaring down at his phone.

"Try again!" Tegan yelled back. Rin did not obey that time; instead, he stepped forward, past Tegan and towards the intertwining branches.

"What are you doing?" Bon asked.

"I'll go out and lure it away. If it follows me then you all get out." Rin said, turning to us.

"You can't be serious?'

"Rin that's suicide!" Tegan said, grabbing his arm.

"I have to!"

"I know, so I'm coming." Tegan smirked.

"You two are crazy!" Shima shouted, stepping forward.

"Don't worry; we're stronger than we look." Rin smirked, climbing onto the branches and jumping through them, Tegan behind him.

"Tegan! Wait!" I yelled, running after her.

"Jazz, stay here." She ordered, like a mother telling her child not to take a cookie from the jar.

"Fuck that, I'm helping!" I growled, starting to climb onto the branches, my tone serious.

Tegan put a hand on my head and pushed me back. "You stay here; if that thing comes back they'll need all the help they can get. And who else knows the Bible like you?" I opened my mouth to protest but Tegan was already following Rin again. I bit my lip and whined like a dog whose master had left it alone, but I did as she said.

"Does anyone hear that?" Bon asked, looking past me and into the tangle of branches. I blinked and looked back, trying to see something in the darkness.

"Hear what?" I asked, squinting my eyes. Everyone was silent, waiting for something to happen when the Ghouls rotten head appeared, closer than before. I yelped and staggered back.

"I can't just sit here and wait for it to break through. Let's kill it with chants." Bon decided.

"That's fine but do you know its fatal verse?" Konekomaru asked, turning to his friend.

"No, but Ghoul type demons usually have their fatal verses from the Gospel of John. I already memorized it, so I just need to recite it and I'll hit the right one somewhere."

"That's more than 20 chapters!" Me and Shima said, both sweating nervously.

"21, actually. I memorized one to ten, I'll help."

"I memorized fifteen to twenty one." I smirked.

Bon blinked at me but smirked, "sure, let's do this."

"Wait! If you start chanting it'll go and attack you three!" Izumo interrupted.

"As if I care! A girl is protecting us all alone! A guy can't just sit back and wait!"

"You're the real man, Bon." Shima smirked, pulling out his staff. "I didn't memorize any of it."

"You had that with you?" Bon asked.

"If it gets through, I'll help."

"Wait!" Izumo gasped.

"What? You had a big mouth before, what happened?" I asked, kneeling on the ground, hands in prayer before me.

Bon only glared at her before turning to me and Konekomaru. "Jazzmin-chan, start at 15 and got to 21, Konekomaru, start at one and I'll start at eleven."

"You got it, Sugar." I smirked as the two boys knelt on either side of me. "You got our backs, Shima-kun?" I asked, smiling up at the pink haired teen.

"Anything to protect a lovely young lady." He replied, winking at me.

"Let's go." Bon ordered, beginning his chants.

"'I am the true vine, and My Father is the vinedresser._…_" I recited an evil glint in my eye as I saw the Ghoul grow enraged.

**Third Person**

"Where the hell is the switchboard?!" Tegan growled, looking behind her to see the Ghoul was no longer after them.

"I think I found it." Rin announced, slowing down and stopping in a large room. Tegan stopped next to him and glared at the machine in front of them.

"Any idea how to turn it on?" She asked, resting her scythe on her shoulder.

"Ah, here we go." Rin smiled, reaching for a part of the machine. Tegan's eyes snapped open, smelling something stale.

"RIN!" She screamed, raising her scythe and turning. Rin stopped shortly before turning around, only for the Ghoul's tongues to snap around him and throw him across the room into the railings. Tegan snarled and swung the scythe at the creature, slicing half its arm but not enough to make it fall off. "Run!" The girl screamed, dancing round it to take its attention of the young demon. "Get those lights on now!" Rin didn't need to be told twice as he made a break for the switchboard. The Ghoul noticed him and lunged at its prey. "Hey! I'm not done with you!" Tegan raged, raising her scythe over her head.

The beast turned on her, lashing out with its tongues, knocking her back a few steps. "Tegan!" Rin turned back, eyes wide in worry.

"Get the damned lights on!" She screamed at him as the beast remembered its target and turned to him, roaring in anger before grabbing his ankle with its tongue. "Are you fucking serious?" She deadpanned; running ahead to slice it's tongue off. She brought the blade down on its tongues. Severing one but not before it slammed Rin on the ground and threw him across the room. "You alright?!" Tegan called, jumping over the railing after him.

"Look out!" Tegan looked over her shoulder, seeing the Ghoul soar through the air at the two. Tegan raised her scythe, ready to kill it when a blast of blue fire exploded behind her. "BACK OFF!" Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Tegan looked over her shoulder, seeing the fire dance past her and slip across skin. Rin glared at the Ghoul, his flames firing off in all directions.

"Rin…" Tegan muttered as the Ghoul jumped away, keeping a safe distance.

"That's it; those flames are what I wanted to see." A voice said above them. Tegan's eyes snapped up. "Those blue flames."

"You?" Rin and Tegan said, though Rin's was in shock and Tegan in boredom.

"Looks like you can't use your powers in front of others, so I took the liberty of inviting you here, Rin Okumura." Neuhaus said, looking down at Rin. "Son of Satan."

**Jazzmin's POV**

"Let not your heart be troubled: ye believe in God, believe also in me. I have ye at many things to say unto you, but ye cannot bear them now." I recited, sweating slightly as I watched Shima try to hold back the Ghoul. Bon stood in front of me, fists raised.

"It's almost through!" Shima warned, jabbing at it with his staff.

"Jazz-chan's almost reached the end!" Konekomaru said, watching me chant. A few feet from us, Moriyama fell to her side, spent of energy. My eyes widened but I continued to chant. "Keep going! You're almost there!" Konekomaru urged before going to Shiemi. The branches that held the demon back disappeared, allowing the beast to come forward.

"Damned thing..." Shima growled, swiping at the beast with his staff.

"And when he had spoken this, he sayith unto him, 'Follow me'." _Please be careful, guys… please…_

**Third Person's POV**

"Why do you know? How can you know about that?" Rin asked, standing now and glaring at this former sensei. Neuhaus only smiled smugly. Tegan's brows furrowed as she watched him, scythe held in one hand at her side, but ever ready to be raised up and used for battle. "Was yesterday's incident your doing, too?"

"Indeed." The man said, not hiding anything. "Show me~ Show me that power!" The Ghoul rose up, growling at the two of them, arms raised. Tegan smirked, seeing Rin ready himself.

"You ready?" She asked, gripping her scythe with both hands and raising it.

"Let's go." Rin growled, jumping to the creature. Tegan ran forward, letting out a yell as she brought the blade down on the top of the demons head along with Rin's Kurikara. The beast groaned out as Rin stood on one shoulder, her on the other as the flames engulfed its body. Out of the corner of Tegan's emerald eyes, she saw Neuhaus leave through a side door. Tegan gritted her teeth and jumped off the dying demon as Rin did. "Where is he? Where'd he go?"

**Jazzmin's POV**

"Hey, you!" I heard Izumo yell. I had closed my eyes shortly after the barrier broke, my chanting unceasing.

"Jazz-kun, are you done yet?" Shima asked, his staff holding the creature back.

"I humbly call upon the Gods of Harvest. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!" Izumo called. I smiled, words still coming from my throat. "Obey me!"

I opened my eyes, looking to Izumo, who glared at her fox spirits, whom looked rather shocked. As I watched, Shima flew past her, slamming into the wall. My eyes widened as I looked back to the Ghoul.

"Jazz!" Konekomaru called from the side.

"One, two, three, four, five. I may be a bad person but I'm a sore loser. Tremble as a leaf, tremble I say! That's who I am! Fall… and never return to life!" Izumo yelled, sending her fox spirits at the Ghoul. My hopes raised a bit but I never ceased my chanting, knowing I'd hit the verse soon.

"This is the disciple which testified of these things, and wrote these things…" The Ghoul grabbed my head, its rotted fingers gripping my blonde locks painfully as it raised me off the floor. "And we known that his testimony is true." Tears welled in my eyes as the Ghoul grabbed my side with its other hand. Its maw opened, showing jagged yellow teeth as it leaned closer.

"The lights!" Konekomaru cheered as the unwelcome brightness stung my eyes.

"I suppose that even the world…" I faltered, the grip on my head agonizing. "I supposed that even the world itself could not contain the books that should be written!" I screamed, glaring at the Ghoul as its skin exploded into black ash. I gasped in relief when its hand released me, allowing me to crash to the floor.

"Jazz-kun!" Shima gasped, running to my side.

"I-I-I h-hate ghouls." I whimpered.

"Was there another one here?" Rin asked, running through the hole that once was the door, Tegan next to him.

"Jazz? You okay, whore?" Tegan asked, coming over to my and putting a hand on my head.

"Kill all the Ghouls." I muttered, raising my fist slightly, still staring blankly ahead.

"What about the other one?" Bon asked, glaring at Rin.

"I took it out! You definitely defeated yours, too? Amazing…" Rin was silenced when Bon ran across the room and slammed him to the ground.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! Do you want to die?!" Bonn yelled.

"Wait, do you want to kill me?" Rin asked, moving out of the way, as Bon tried to stomp on him.

"Ugh… men." I groaned as Tegan helped me up.

"I know, Jazz, their all idiots." She said, watching Shima and Konekomaru hold him Bon back from hurting Rin.

"What am I seeing?" Yukio asked, walking in and raising a brow.

"Ah, Yukio! Where were you?!" Rin asked, smiling happily at his brother, until another figure joined him.

Igor Neuhaus.

Tegan's eyes narrowed at him, but placed her scythe back in its holster anyway.

* * *

**CONTINUE!**

I blinked, watching Rin and our former sensei eye each other. Tegan walked forward, dragging me along with her. "What are we doing?" Tegan said nothing and nudged Rin out of the way, putting me where he once stood. Tegan only smiled and waved at me like I was leaving. My brain blanked out for a moment before something hit me in the back of the head. Hard. I screamed as I was thrown across the room, slamming into the farthest wall, my head throbbing. "A-ah…"

"Mephisto?!" Rin gasped, jumping back.

"I hate you all…" I mumbled, falling to my side.

"Well done, Pages! Thank you for your good work!" He announced, jumping down from the ceiling, throwing his cape into the air flamboyantly.

"Principal?"

"What's going on?"

"Did you think I'd allow demons over mid-class to enter the Academy?" Mephisto asked, snapping his fingers. Around the room, floorboards lifted and cupboards opened, revealing Exorcists.

"The fuck is going on?!" I screamed, jumping up and onto a table.

Mephisto looked at me and bowed momentarily, "My apologies for harming you, Calhoun-san." He said, grinning wide.

"Feck off ya two faced shrew." I yelled, pointing at him angrily.

"Doctors, please tend to the wounded." Mephisto requested, ignoring my outburst.

"Seriously?" Tegan deadpanned.

"But… you can't…" Bon twitched, trying to put everything together.

"Surprise! I can! This training camp was your Esquire exam at the same time!" Mephisto clapped happily while Tegan wondered off into the corner, mumbling about Kurama and his demon form… or something of the like. "During the camp, teachers were observing and testing you. I'll decide your final grades after reading their reports. Wait for the announcement, kay?"

"Death upon you all!" I screeched, clawing away from one of the Exorcists as they tried to give me a shot.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Rin wailed to the heavens before giving up and sitting down on Shiemi's bed. "I can't believe it was a surprise exam…"

"They had us completely fooled…" Bon agreed.

"We should've considered it…" Shima added.

"Will I be all right?" Konekomaru sobbed.

"It's pointless to worry about that right now." Bon said soothingly.

"Compared to you guys, I did hardly anything worth mentioning!"

"You guys will be fine. Mr. Okumura told us right before the exam. They tested our qualities for Esquire in a real battle situation… But in that case, I was the worst of all."

"Heh? You'll be fine, Pigtails, you're familiar held that Ghoul back enough for me to get to the end." I reminded her. "If it weren't for you my pretty little face wouldn't be here~"

"What a shame that would have been." Tegan said monotonously. I glared at her, fire in my eyes.

"She's right. It's those two that just sat there and did nothing." Bon growled, indicating Yamada and the kid with the puppet. "You got anything to say for yourselves?!"

"I did it! I got the Claw of the Scaly Dragon." Yamada said absentmindedly.

"Shut up, you stupid brat! There's nothing I'd want to talk about with you!" The boy made his puppet yell.

"Aaah! It fucking talks!" I screamed, jumping away.

"Shut up, blondie!" It yelled at me. I growled, stepping forward to rip the thing off his hand and through it into my nightly bonfire when Tegan stopped me.

"Don't. It's not worth it." She said, not really caring.

"He talked! He was so mysterious all this time." Rin gaped. "He's so good at ventriloquism!" He stopped when he saw Shiemi waking up. "Damn… sorry, I woke you up."

"It's okay; I'm more or less fine by now." She said weakly. "What were you talking about?"

"About the exam." Shima answered.

"You'll get the best grade, that's for sure!" Konekomaru added.

"I don't even want to imagine what would have happened without you there." Bon put in.

"Same here, Flower-child, you saved our skins." I said, looking out the window.

"N-no! I should thank you all!"

"You'll pass. That's for sure." Tegan smiled.

"By the way, Okumura, Tegan, how did you defeat that Ghoul?" Konekomaru asked.

"W-well... I just slashed it… with this…" Rin blushed, pointing to his sword.

"Diddo. With this." Tegan answered, slapping her hand on her scythe.

"Wow, you two are really fit for Knights!"

"Could you be more specific? You're the biggest mystery."

"Yeah. Just look at me. I'm the great mistake!" I banged my head on the wall, punching it some to keep in my laughter.

"Heh, mistake." Shima giggled.

"Mistletoe… Mistilteinn…"

"You mean mysterious?" Tegan and Bon asked in unison, looking at the navy haired boy.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Tegan asked, looking up from her manga.

"I'm fine. Just sore. Got any headache pills?"

"No." She answered shortly. I huffed and swung my legs off my bed.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. Kay?"

"Where?"

"Who fucking knows, I'll just go till I figure it out." I smiled, leaving the room.

I yawned and kicked the wall slightly, jumping off it and skipping down the stairs. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout." I sang, jumping over the banisters of the last five steps, only to trip when gun-fire went off. I yelped and staged backwards.

"What the hell was that?" I gasped. I could hear footsteps below me but I didn't know whose it was. "Y-Yukio?" I called down the stairs, gripping the front of my shirt. Instead of Yukio, I was greeted by Neuhaus running up the stairs. "What are you doing here?" I growled. He didn't say anything as Yukio came into view.

"Jazzmin! Get back!" He yelled, raising his gun to shoot. I blinked and made a move to duck down when Neuhaus kicked my lower back, sending my tumbling down the stairs. Yukio grabbed me before I could fall any further. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I assured him, standing up on weak legs. He raised his gun again, pointing at my former sensei. Said individual raised his arm, already bleeding heavily.

"Come forth!" He called as the disembodied hands of Ghouls came from his blood, flying at me and Yukio. I watched as Yukio shot them, turning them to black ash

"Stay here." He ordered, changing the clip of his gun and heading up the stairs. I only watched him leave.

"The roof…"

**Third Person**

Tegan glared at the door, waiting for Neuhaus to show up. She had heard the gunshots from her room and quickly climbed to the roof with the help of window ledges. She sat on the cement blocks that surrounded the roof, twirling her scythe between her fingers. When the door burst open, she smirked and set her feet gently on the ground. "I don't like people trying to kill my friends." She said coldly, glaring at him. The man watched her, compass weapon drawn and ready. "Nothing to say?" She asked, resting her scythe on her shoulder.

The door opened again, this time, Yukio spilling out, gun raised. Tegan gave a friendly wink to him before turning back to Neuhaus. "Why is killing my brother necessary to you?" Yukio demanded. The man said nothing. Tegan twitched, a signal easily seen by Yukio as more disembodied hands flew after him. Yukio gasped, refilling the clip of his gun, running to escape their grasp and shooting them.

"Yukio!" Tegan yelled, slicing at the few arms that flew her way before running to help her teacher.

"Watch out!" Yukio yelled as an arm grabbed his ankle, dragging him across the roof. Yukio pulled out a Holy Water grenade, igniting it to kill the arms. Tegan, seeing he was okay, turned to Neuhaus, only to see him finish the summoning circle.

"You son of a…" Tegan ran forward. "I won't miss this time!" She yelled, raising her scythe.

"Look, it is here. For wherever the carcass is, there will the eagle be gathered together." He recited. "This is the strongest Naverius I have." The blood that dripped onto the circle bubbled and smoked, slowly taking form. Tegan stopped near the circle, glaring at her former teacher. The man only looked back, meeting her rage filled green eyes.

_Those eyes…_

The beast rose up, towering over the two. Tegan nearly vomited at the stench of it. It smelled like a field of dead bodies on the hottest day of the year. The creature lurched forward, guttural sounds coming from its large maw. Tegan clenched her teeth before jumping up, bringing the scythe down the front of the creature's torso (or what could be considered its torso). "Die you son of a bitch!" She yelled, jumping out of the way of its hands, slicing it again, only for its arm to hit Yukio, sending him flying back. "Yukio—" Tegan was cut off when something wrapped around her waist. Looking down she saw a hand from the beast had grabbed her. "Hands off!" She roared, slicing it off before it could lift her.

The Naberius kept lumbering forward; gurgling like it was hungry, until a flash of blue fire brought about sounds of agony. "You were an enemy all along!" Rin yelled from above.

"Filthy demon!" Neuhaus yelled back, setting off a Holy water grenade, extinguishing a majority of Rin's flames. "Holy water works, even through your human skin."

"As if…" The young demon growled, running at the older Exorcist. He nearly made it before a large, rotted hand grabbed him, hoisting him into the air.

"Let him go!" Tegan yelled, slamming the blade of her scythe into the beast's side. The wound bubble before a new hand formed, pushing her away. Tegan tumbled on the concrete before jumping to her feet, running back and ready to kill the demon who was trying to rip Rin's head off. Scythe held out, ready to strike, she stopped as the monster evaporated into ash. "What the…" Looking to the side, she saw a familiar blonde haired female, standing next to Yukio, foot on the circle.

"Sorry, were you using this? My bad." She sneered.

"You erased it?" Neuhaus growled, raising a hand to her.

"Don't you dare move." Tegan growled, scythe blade at his neck, eyes burning holes into him. Neuhaus looked from her to the owner of the other blade at his throat, this one burning blue.

"You'll damage your body if you try to summon another one." Yukio told him, rising to his feet. "Do you want to die of blood loss?"

"I'd like to see that." Jazz said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Who are you?" Rin growled.

"I'm a survivor of Blue Night." The Exorcist told him.

"Blue Night..?"

"For a moment, Satan possessed my body. I lost my eye." He told them, raising his eye-patch to show them the shriveled skin of his eye. "And my family who tried to help me. Satan used my own hands to kill them! I will never forgive Satan… Not any of his demons! And definitely not the son of Satan! I will kill you… even if it costs me my life!" He yelled, more blood pouring from his wounds as he summoned an arm to stab Rin in the stomach. Tegan's eyes widened, losing her concentration.

"Satisfied?" Rin asked, blood coming from his mouth. "If this still isn't enough for you, I'll fight you as many times as you want." Rin slowly sheathed Kurikara. "I'm used to this shit… just please… don't drag innocent people into this!" Jazz swallowed, helping Yukio keep his balance as Tegan retracted her blade from the older one's neck.

"As if you'd get away with this!" Neuhaus growled. "There are others like me. Be prepared." With that, he left the three younger ones alone.

"You alright, Fire-child?" Jazz asked, going to Rin and lifting his shirt, revealing the sizzling wound left by the Naberius. "It's healing already?"

"My wounds have always healed fast." He told her, taking her hand and making her let go of her shirt. "I'm really a beast."

"Yuki! Rin!" Shiemi yelled, running onto the roof.

"Rin, tail, hide the tail!" Tegan whispered. Rin looked behind him, seeing his demonic appendage wiggle around before yelping and shoving it down his pants.

"A Ghoul wound! That has to be treated right away!"

"It's okay, I'm fine!"

"No! It has to be treated! Lie down right here and don't overdo it!" Rin just stared at her until she slapped the ground, glaring at him, "lie down already!"

"Better do as she says, Fire-child." Jazz whispered.

"She looks ready to kill." Tegan smiled.

A few minutes later, Rin was on the ground, Shiemi pressing aloe plants to his wound. "Alright, I'm alright now, I'm fine. Thanks you."

"Shut up and let the Flower-child do her thing." Jazz ordered, glaring down at him. Tegan sat by his side, poking his forehead to keep him awake and to keep herself entertained.

"I've decided." Shiemi said, instead of answering his question.

"Decided what?" Rin asked, sitting up and looking at her curiously. Shiemi looked at Yukio, nodded confidently.

* * *

"Eins, zwei, drei! You all passed! Congratulation's Esquires!" Mephisto announced, smiling brightly.

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout, bitch!" Jazz cheered, fire in her eyes.

"Humph, saw it coming." Tegan smirked.

Behind them, the guys cheered, happy they were moving closer to becoming Exorcists.

"To celebrate…" The others moved in. "We'll have pancakes."

"What? Pancakes?"

"Can't we at least have barbeque!?"

"I prefer waffles… or sushi…" Jazz snorted, turning her nose up at the mention of pancakes.

* * *

"Like this, ya freakin' whore." Tegan explained, pouring batter into the center of the delicious pile.

"I don't get it." Jazz said, sitting back, looking over her shoulder at Mephisto.

"Ignore him." Tegan said, mixing the pile together.

"I can't…" Jazz muttered.

"Yukio! Is lemonade okay?" Shima called.

"Yeah, lemonade's fine." Yukio said, coming back into the restaurant.

"It's done!" Rin called out to everyone, helping to scoop some of the food onto Shiemi's plate.

"Oi! Wait a second! Hey!" Mephisto yelled, running into the restaurant. Jazz laughed and scooped a decent portion onto her plate.

"Now let's have some!" Rin cheered, scooping a giant pie onto his spatula.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Mephisto yelled, tears in his eyes. "Cheese, pork, and mochi pancakes is one of my top three favorites!" Mephisto wailed.

"You might be the Principal, but this is first comes first serve." Rin said evilly, shoveling the food into his mouth happily. "Hot! Too hot!"

"You demon!"


	19. Chapter 19: Sith cats and cupboards

It was so blistering hot. So hot, in fact, that I took to wearying the skimpiest pair of shorts Jazz owned, along with a top that stopped just under my ribs, tied behind my back and neck, which gave me full support without the use of a bra. "Why's it so hawt?!" complained Jazz, leaning back in her chair.

"Hell if I know. Go sit in the cabinet if you're so hot." I was getting sick of her complaining. She groaned, picking up her stuff and opening said cabinet, showing me the nest of sweets. Was she fucking serious? Jazz plopped down, closing the doors behind her. So I wouldn't hear her complaining anymore, I grabbed a padlock and sealed it shut, leaving the key on my desk as I heard Rin and Yukio's fight come to its climax. Grabbing my scythe, I ran out and down the stairs, beating them by a few minutes to the site where Kuro was going crazy. Can I say that I did not like sweating? It makes me feel disgusting.

"Tegan-chan, what are you doing here?" Yukio demanded.

"I don't have to tell you shit, kid." I deadpanned, knowing he could not argue the age difference.

He sighed in aggravation, thinking he would have to babysit us both. Idiot. "I'm Yukio Okumura, Intermediate Exorcist First Class."

The balding man lifted the 'Keep Out' tape for him. "We've been waiting for you!" next, Rin tried squeezing in with his 'Exwire' excuse. I rolled my emerald eyes at them both, drowning out their bickering. Above us, I caught a flash of something shiny from a window…

_'Hope you like your front row seats… Mephisto… Amaimon…'_

Not waiting for the stupidity train to get here, I grabbed both teens by the scruff of their shirts, pulling them behind me and over to Kuro. Even in his large form, I could not help but find the cat demon adorable, even in his rage.

_"Liars! You're all liars!"_ I blinked, startled at hearing his voice. How was this possible?

"Are you all right? What happened?" Yukio's voice broke me out of my stupor.

One of the gate guards was currently having their arm bandaged up. "Kuro suddenly blew up in size and attacked us." He explained. "We accidentally let it slip that Father Fujimoto had passed away… I think he overheard us."

"I'm sorry. Um… what's gonna happen to Kuro?"

"Don't worry. We Exorcists will take him down." I cringed at the thought. I blanked out for a few moments, staring at the lonely Cat Sith.

•**Third Person•**

From their perch in the air-conditioned room, both sons of Satan watched, wondering what the tiny group was to do. Mephisto was particularly interested in the bloody haired woman, whom was resting her hands on her pale knees, causing the pale blue fabric of her tiny jean shorts to cling to her peach shaped bottom. "Ani, what's so interesting about that girl?" Amaimon asked, using his fingers as binoculars like a child would.

"A great many things, Amaimon. Mostly that defiant attitude. It reminds me of that woman's back in Gehenna." He mused, stroking his purple goatee. "She also bears a striking resemblance to the Queen of the Forests, don't you agree?"

Amaimon only replied with a low growl, hating already where his Ani was going with this. "I want to kill her…"

Mephisto smirked at his younger brother's – a mere pawn – hatred for the only person alive to challenge his crown and control of his kin. "Is it because you did not succeed in killing her babe?" he goaded, wondering how the young man would respond.

"It was a fatherless wench that held no purpose. The life of something so weak and pathetic matters little to me." Amaimon bit out.

"Are you sure it wasn't because your plans of either killing the young babe, or waiting until you could kidnap it and twists its mind to follow your orders, maybe even being of use to pleasure your body, were all foiled?" the trickster knew he had his brother, metaphorically speaking, by the balls.

Instead of replying, which would have sealed his own fate, Amaimon narrowed his teal blue eyes as the redheaded woman took out a strange looking scythe. Unlike most scythes, this one had a strange looking crescent moon at the top, by the long curved silver blade. The moon, as she swung the weapon back, flashed a red that the young Demon King was all too familiar with. It was the same red as that of the skies in Gehenna, making it look like it was drenched in freshly spilled blood.

Her stance suggested slight hostility to the Exorcist right to her immediate right. If he read her lips right, she said, "if you take a step closer, I won't hesitate to stab you in the foot, Yukio. Trust Rin. Otherwise, you will just be dead weight in his progress to be better. Compared to you, he's always been second class." The brunette nodded, taking a few steps back, giving her room to holster her weapon easily.

Mephisto, on the other hand, already knew what was going to happen, so he took pleasure in focusing his gaze exclusively on his eldest ward. He could not deny that, by human standards, she was a full grown woman with those child bearing hips, exceedingly large, full, breasts, that sweet peach ass that led down to her long, pale, sculpted legs that he wouldn't mind having wrapped around his naked waist. He mildly wondered if he could get away with sneaking into her and Jazz's shared dorm room and have some mild fun with the prone bloody haired woman's slumbering body.

He smirked enjoying the thought, as everything under them came to a close. "What do you think of Rin Okumura?" Mephisto asked smoothly, looking to his left at his baby brother.

"Well, I can't really make any assessment at this point." Amaimon pointed out, ignoring his Ani's obvious lust, wondering where the blonde-haired girl with the pigtails was currently. Maybe he could steal some of her sweets. "Since he hasn't gone all-out in battle."

"I know." Mephisto rested his curved chin on the knuckles of his right hand. "He's been consistent in that kind of behavior. I can't tell you how exasperating it is." He raised his head off his hand, actually looking at the childish Earth King. "Well, would you like to try inciting him to go all-out?"

Amaimon turned, staring at the second-in-command of Gehenna with his finger-binoculars. "Yes. But before I do that, I think I'll try to learn more about Japan," the sweets addicted demon dropped his hands, just as three books appeared within his black clawed grasp, "which you seem so fond of, Elder Brother." Behemoth was dozing silently by his master's feet.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed." The King of Time commented, watching as the King of Earth stood, the metal chain of his familiar rattling within his grasp. He smirked crookedly, wondering how Tegan would react to being collared like a mere bitch, and forced into submission. "That said, I didn't give you the Infinity Key so you could go sight-seeing." It did not much faze the younger one, who opened a door, his back to the eldest.

"I know. I'll see you later, then." He completely disregarded what he was just told.

"Are you okay with that?" spoke a cold voice from the shadows.

"He'll be fine." Mephisto turned, looking over the back of his chair at the former teacher. "After all, it seems like his interest is piqued enough." It was a slight reference to how the teal-eyed man was staring at his brother earlier.

•**Tegan's Point of View•**

It was late, the sun was setting in the west, and my thighs stuck together in such a disgusting way. Kuro was purring happily, rubbing up against Rin's hip and thigh, apologizing once to me as he noticed how sticky my skin was when he tried rubbing against me. I let Rin speak for him, even though I can understand the Cat Sith.

However, I was not going to tell them that I understood what the demon was saying. However, I had a suspicion that Kuro knew I could understand what he is saying. "Thanks for waiting." Yukio called out, coming up to us both. In response, I sent him a mild glare as I pride my sticking thighs apart.

"Hey…" Rin greeted.

"Looks like he's taken to you." Stated Captain Obvious.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Rin did not notice that Kuro had stopped rubbing against him, but instead was staring intently at the canister that the younger Okumura held.

"For now, I managed to find an excuse… I told them that he'd become your familiar." Kuro stalked closer, his cat nose twitching as his dual tails swayed. I could smell the Silver vine sake clear from where I sat. "But I think they'll be using another familiar to guard the South Rear Gate." Kuro launched his petite feline body at the container, making Yukio drop it as the cat pawed it. "Hey! That's poison!"

Kuro ignored him in favor of rolling it over to Rin, placing a little paw on it as he meowed. _"This smells like a present from Shiro!"_

"Huh? He says it smells like a present from the old man."

"Huh?" Yukio picked it up and removed the modified hand grenade, opening that and smelling the alcohol. "This is… Silver vine sake." He stated in awe.

_"Silver vine! It's Shiro's Silver vine sake!"_ cheered Kuro, bouncing around happily. _"Let me have it! Let me have my present!"_

Yukio started laughing, finding it amusing. "What's up with you?" asked Rin, not understanding the joke.

"Now that I think about it, there's no way that Dad would ever try to kill Kuro." He sat down a tray and poured some of the drink in it for Kuro, who happily started lapping it up.

"You know… that old man was actually really awesome…"

"What?" I giggled, seeing that Yukio did not hear his twin talk about how cool their father was.

"N-Nothing! I didn't say anything!" he exclaimed, blushing faintly.

_"Yummy!"_ cue ending credits.

Kuro was laying on his back, his paws up in the air, as he mewed contently, clearly piss assed drunk. Rin grabbed the cap for the hand grenade, holding it up like a cup. "How about a toast? To Kuro… and to the old man."

Yukio eyed him circumspectly, not trusting his impulsive twin. "You'd better not, Rin. It's not for humans to drink." Actually, if memory serves me right, Fujimoto would always drink it with Kuro. Nevertheless, I was not going to correct the young teen.

"Oh, who cares? Just for show!" Rin persisted. "You know, to mark this day."

The younger of the two gave in, pouring the eldest a bit of alcohol. "Well, you'd better not drink any."

"All right, then… cheers!" he raised it above his head before downing it in one gulp.

"Oh, no… you dummy!"

"Ugh… That's… gross…" he groaned.

"Hm? Really?" I asked, curious on what it tasted like. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, I noticed Rin did not get it all in his mouth as it trickled from the corner of his mouth. I grabbed a hold of Rin's chin, tipping his head back, and licked up the small trail of alcohol.

"A-Ah! I felt something cold!"

"That'd be my new tongue piercing." I stuck my tongue out, showing him the navy blue and black barbell that went through the pink muscle. "Like it?" both Rin and Yukio's faces turned bright red at the suggestiveness of my words.

"U-Uh… Tegan-chan… Where's Jazz-chan?" asked Yukio, trying to get away from something so sexual. Ah, the bliss of being a virgin.

"Back in our dorm room… locked inside a cabinet." I deadpanned, not caring in the least bit.


	20. Chapter 20: Squid and Japanese

"Summer! Sea! Swimsuits! Yeah!"

"Girls!"

Rin and Shima cheered as they, Izumo, Tegan and I stepped off the bus, smiling at the beach before us.

"It's so pretty!" I gasped, stars in my eyes.

"Looks like any other body of water I've seen." Tegan said, looking around with a bored expression.

"Let's swim, Okumura!" Shima cheered, practically skipping across the street. "Izumo! Tegan! Jazz! Get changed, come on! Put your bikini's on! I love the sea!"

"You looked shocked, Jazz."

"I've never been to the ocean! This is amazing! Can we go swimming now?" I asked happily.

"No, Jazz." Tegan grouched. "It's too damn hot to deal with you drowning."

Credits~

* * *

"Why…" Shima asked aloud.

"Heh?"

"Why do I have to help with this crappy fry thing when there's all these hotties out there?" Shima pouted. I smiled and patted his back as I kneeled next to him.

"Get over yourself." Tegan muttered. She lay a few feet away, face down on her Invader Zim towel with Gir on it.

"Come, come, have some! This fried squid is so good you'd sell your soul for a single bite!" Rin called out. I must admit, he was amazing at selling, and this is coming from a girl who won her choir classes annual pie sale.

"You're enjoying yourself, huh, Rin?" I asked, standing up and looking from around his arm since he was a bit taller than me.

"Well, I don't really mind doing this. Though… there's not a single costumer." Rin looked around at everyone enjoying the weather. "It's so weird. This squid really tastes great."

Kuro mewled happily, jumping on Rin's shoulder with a large kitty smile. I blinked at the demon cat. "You can't, it's for sale."

"Ah, is that your new familiar Cat Sith?" Shima asked, standing, his bored expression still plastered on his face.

"Well, they called this a mission so I brought him along."

"How the fuck is this a mission?" I demanded.

Shima smiled and patted my shoulder, "it's better than looking for seaweed for anti-demon drugs. This shop and the inn we're staying at are both run by the family of the whiskers guy's wife." Shima resumed sitting on the warm sand, sighing sadly. "I'm starting to feel like Bon and Koneko were the lucky ones."

"Those two are looking for ghost stones." I noted.

"Still lucky." Shima looked up as two girls came out of the shop, giggling to one another. "Maybe we need a cute sales girl to attract customers." His eyes landed on Tegan who had lifted her head to check her phone for some reason. "You wanna help out, Teg— I mean Foley-san?" He asked, arching a pink brow at her.

"No." Tegan said. Though the simple word was said in a clear but bland tone, it held all the venom in the world, all aimed at Shima.

"Ugh, where's Izumo? She sucks at teamwork."

"Sorry." The purple haired girl's voice rang out as she stood over Shima in a hoodie and bikini. Shima gasped and stood up quickly.

"You look cute in that bikini today." He said, trying to lesen the tension.

"Pathetic." Tegan said, sitting up and rifling through her bag.

Izumo glowered at Shima before walking to the water, floatie in hand.

"Even this heat doesn't melt her." Shima shuddered.

"Thanks for your hard work!" Our sensei said, stepping over to us, dressed as a tourist with a stupid fan. "How's business? I'm so happy to have kind students like you." I visibly shuddered before he walked off.

"Hey, Rin." Tegan called over. The navy haired teen looked over before a bright blush took hold of his face. Tegan was sitting up on her knees, looking over her shoulder with a small smile, eyes half mast. "Would you mind… rubbing some lotion on my back?" Shima was all smiles, heading towards her. Tegan didn't break eye contact with Rin as she back handed Shima in the groin, causing him to fall over. I giggled. That was the closest he would ever come to affection from Tegan.

Rin was still blushing like a fire engine while I placed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, Fire Child, I'll get us some business." I told him before slipping off my black dress, revealing my bikini: black, strapless, and slightly too small for my breasts.

"Whore." Tegan said, flipping onto her back. I sent a small glare at her. Well… she had a point… She was wearing black surfer shorts and a red, white, and blue bikini top that managed to contain her tits. It looked like a cooler version of the American flag.

"Hey, if you got it, flaunt it. I'll be back, I see my victims." I said, sauntering off towards a group of hot guys playing volleyball.

**Third Person**

"Did we have to bring her along?" Rin asked, watching Jazz leave.

"Sadly, yes. Don't worry, if we're lucky she'll get swept off her feet by some guy and we won't have to deal with her for the next few days… or ever." Tegan said, standing and walking to Rin. "Gimmie one." She said, already grabbing a fried squid from him and taking a bite.

"Oh, uh, sure." Rin said blushing at their close proximity.

"There ya go, Kuro." She smiled, handing him the cooked squid. Kuro's cheeks flared red in excitement as he grabbed the cook food and jumped from Rin's shoulder, devouring the delicious food.

"Hey! That was for customers." Rin yelped. Tegan smirked and stood as close to him as possibly.

"Come on, Rin, it's just one little squid. It won't kill ya to sacrifice one, will it?" She asked. Rin's face could have burst into flames at this point at the sight of Tegan, her surfer shorts hugging her waist and her top accentuating her breasts.

"_Yummy! Rin, it's so good!_" Kuro's voice rang out in their minds.

"No, Kuro, no more until the shops closed." Tegan said, wagging a finger at him. Kuro pouted, but his ears shot up when a scream sounded from the water a ways away.

"That sounded like Izumo!" Rin gasped, putting the squid in his hand down and running towards the scream. Tegan rolled her eyes and followed behind, not in a hurry to get there.

"What's up?" Jazz asked from her place, sitting on some person's lap surrounded by his guy friends.

"Izumo. Scream. Whore." Tegan said blankly, not even looking at her.

"Oh, got it, see ya when you get back!" Jazz called after her before going back to flirting with the guys.

* * *

Tegan arrived at the scene as Izumo's small savior was running away from the three. "Hey!" Rin called after him, running after the kid. Tegan rolled her eyes and jogged along with them, face bland.

"What's with this kid?" Izumo grouched as they ran down the dock.

"Hell if I know." Tegan said, the tiniest of knowing smiles on her face. Rin stopped at the metal railing that looked out onto the see, his face growing in confusion.

"What's going on?"

Before them, in the water, was a large black blotch that resembled a large oil spill.

"A demon." An old man answered beside them, staring out at the abomination in the clear blue water. "When the sea turns black, a demon the size of a hill will appear and destroy the village."

"What..?"

"It's been known in these parts for a long time. God help us." He said, bowing his head and raising a hand in prayer.

"Are you serious?" Izumo asked, glaring at the old man.

"Yes. Come. I will show you if you do not believe." The man turned, leading the four teens away. Rin glanced at Shima and followed, accompanied by Izumo.

"Okay, so we're gonna follow an old man we don't know. Cool." Tegan shrugged, following the three.

* * *

"The priest of this temple drew this about 400 years ago."

"A squid monster?" Shima asked, staring at the painting.

"The black stain in the sea is probably the ink of the squid." The old man confirmed.

"But this is just a legend…"

"Actually, about six months ago the sea turned black, and a man went out to sea to face the demon. He never returned."

"Of course he didn't." Tegan said, eyes locked on the painting. "What kind of story would it be if he returned?"

"Just our luck to run into demons even here." Shima said, hands behind his head.

* * *

"Wouldn't it be cool if we defeated that thing on out first mission?" Rin asked, not noticing the small boy walking towards him until he bumped into him. "Huh? Wha… Oh, it is just you. Where did you go earlier? We were worried about you."

"You, not me." Tegan smirked.

"Nowhere." The boy growled.

"Nowhere? Well, you really are a boulder head." Rin smiled, patting his stomach.

"For real." Izumo agreed, rubbing her head.

"D-does it still hurt?" He asked, looking up at her. Izumo only stared at him. "Sorry." He muttered half under his breath.

"Kid, you saw us coming, why didn't you just step aside?" Tegan asked, looking the boy up and down.

"I didn't want to. My dad said a man should always walk forward." The boy said, turning away from her.

"That's just a figure of speech." Shima countered, through his hands in the air. "You'd get lost all the time if you always walked straight."

"Nah, you wouldn't." Rin said, waving Shima's comment away.

"Do you guys know where the pet store is?" The kid asked, turning to them. The two boys turned to him. "The pet store! The directions are written down on this." The boy produced a piece of paper. "But I'm lost."

"This is just… never mind." Tegan shook her head.

* * *

"Why do we have to show the way to a local?" Izumo asked as they excited the store.

"Don't you shop here a lot?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, but my dog can't take this heat." The kid answered, glaring in front of him.

"Your dog?" Izumo asked.

"You have your dog lead the way?" Tegan finished.

"Got a problem with that?"

"You really have no sense of direction." Shima chuckled.

"I don't wanna brag but my dad was way worse. He totally had no sense of direction at all."

"How the hell is that bragging?" Tegan asked no one.

"You're always going on about your dad." Izumo noted.

"He was a great dad."

"Was?"

"He sailed out six months ago and he hasn't come back." He told them.

"He's still chasing it."

"It? You mean…?" Shima gulped, not wanting to hear the answer.

Tegan stepped forward, trying to look at the kids face, "hey, are you talking about the…?"

The boy turned to her, "the demon of the sea! It caught my dad. So I'm gonna defeat it for sure!" Tegan only nodded while the other's gasped slightly.

**Jazz's POV**

"Thanks for your hard work today!" Sensei cheered.

"Raw squid… squid ramen… squid soup…" Rin deadpanned.

"Fermented squid and pasta with squid ink? It's all just squid." Izumo said looking at the spread before them.

"Come on! Dig in!" Sensei smiled.

"Um, but… it's all squid stuff." Rin reminded him.

"Mmm, pass the squid ink sauce please!" I begged, cheeks stuffed with fried squid and noodles. Shima gave it to me happily and watched as I poured it into my mouth.

"Disgusting." Tegan said, watching as I shoveled food in my mouth as if I would die without it.

"It might sound fishy but lately the fishermen have only caught squid. SO much that's we're thinking of invading other markets with it, too." Our teacher explained.

"I'm chill with that." I shrugged, sipping my tea. _Mmm, cinnamon apple tea~_

"So that's why the fried squid isn't selling at all…" Rin grumbled.

"Yo, you gonna eat that?" I asked, pointing my chopsticks at his fermented squid. Rin only handed it to me with no complaints. "Arigato!" I gushed, hearts in my eyes.

"You sound stupid saying Japanese in Japanese." Tegan muttered to me, stirring her ramen.

I blinked at her before smiling brightly. "Arigato, Tegan-chan."

"That's it." Tegan lunged at me from across the table, glaring at me, fist raised. Rin yelped and wrapped his arms around her hips, trying to calm her down.

"Tegan! Stop! You know how she is! It's not worth it!" Rin begged, his breathe tickling her lower back. Tegan froze as she felt the sensation before slowly calming down. Rin smiled at his accomplishment as he helped her sit back down again.

* * *

"A kraken?" Rin asked.

"Well, it's a demon of the sea that spits out ink." Sensei said, opening an old book. "According to historical records from Norway, there have been cases where the whole sea turned black from the kraken's ink."

"Sounds wicked sweet." I muttered, chopsticks in my mouth.

"So there's only squid left in the sea because of this thing?" Rin asked, looking at the images in the book.

"And if it's a kraken, how can we defeat it?" Shima pondered.

"Normally, the fatal verse of the demons of the sea is Ephesians 1:18."

"The eyes of your understanding being enlightened; that you may know what is the hope of His calling, what are the riches of the glory of His inheritance in the saints!" I recited raising my hand as if we were in class. Sensei nodded at me with a smile.

"But we have limited resources here," he shot me a look, "and it's defiantly not something a child could handle alone." I bristled at that. _Child?! Bitch I got more ass than him and I'm more than half his age! _As I glared, his phone went off, leading to him leaving us for a booty call. Rin and Shima looked out in the hall after him, Rin falling on top of Shima in the process. I wiggled my eye-brows at Tegan and nodded to the two males, which earned me a new bump on my head. "Something came up; you all can have the day off tomorrow." He called, leaving us alone.

"He said that 'kitty' thing again, didn't he?" Rin growled.

"Wait! Okumura! We can go swimming tomorrow!" Shima cheered, clasping hands with Rin.

"Oh, I forgot, tomorrow you'll have to look after Yohei so that he won't go after the demon." Sensei added, poking his head back in the room.

"Who?" I asked.

* * *

I groaned, swatting at something warm and fuzzy pawing my face, accompanied by meows. "Kuro, I'm not giving you my Squid ramen." I groaned, rolling over. Kuro hissed in annoyance at not getting my attention and used my head as a stepping stone to get to Tegan.

"Everything okay, Kuro?" I heard Tegan ask. Kuro mewled excitedly, followed by the sound of footsteps. "Jazz, wake the fuck up." She ordered, kicking my side.

"No." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Jazz, get up now or I will shove a squid tentacle down your pants."

"I'm up." I said, rising and glancing at her. "Keep your eyes off my tits." I smirked when she noticed I had slept topless.

"You have no affect on me." She said, leaving the room. I huffed and quickly through on a green halter dress before running after her.

* * *

"Again?" Tegan asked, staring at the large expanse of black on the water.

"I don't mind as long as that kid's not doing anything stupid."

"I'll go check on him!" Izumo said, running down the steps.

"Wait!"

"What? He saved me once. Besides, I hate people who don't know their limits."

"Someone fill me in. Please." I asked as she left.

* * *

"Guys!" Tegan called out, eyes trained behind us as we walked. Rin and Shima turned to follow her gaze and froze, seeing the massive form rise from the ocean.

"It's here!" Rin said, running ahead to the dock.

"That could feed me for a whole week!" I said, licking my lips.

"No! No eating demons!" Tegan scolded, running alongside Rin and Shima. I growled and ran along too, doing my best to keep up.

"So that's…"

"It's a demon! And it's spitting ink!" Shima gaped, staring at it in disbelief.

"Whatever. Just say the mantra!" Rin ordered.

"It's a hymn, not a mantra!" I growled running for the railing.

"You mean you want to fight it?" Shima asked incredulously.

"If we let it, it might leave the sea and attack the town." Rin told him firmly. "And we have to do something before that kid does!"

"Fuck ya'lls arguing and get to reciting!" I growled, stomping the ground.

"Oh, right…" Shima said as though snapping out of a daze. "What the riches of the glory of his inheritance in the saints, and what is the exceeding greatness of His power to us-ward who believe… According to the working of his mighty power… It's not working at all! Can a squid hear at all?"

"It's fine, it has those huge ears!"

"Seriously?" I asked, banging my head on the railing.

"Everybody knows those are fins."

"Fins? Really?" Rin asked, shocked.

"Can squids sense stupidity?" Tegan asked, looking up.

"Why?" Shima asked, raising a brow.

"Because it's about to smash us." Tegan answered, running to the side. I looked up, seeing a large tentacle come crashing down.

"Holy Hell!" I screamed, following the others as the appendage crashed down, the force sending us flying into the sand.

"Is everyone ok?" Tegan asked, dusting herself off.

"I'm good."

"Us too." Shima said, sitting up. I could tell Tegan was cursing that luck. Above us, a shadow flew through the air, an angry growl following it.

"Kuro!" Rin yelled as his familiar smashed into the mantle of the squid. Kuro was forced back, landing on his feet and snarling at the giant sea dweller.

"Cool! It's just like a monster movie!" Rin smiled. "Go, Kuro!" The squid raised another tentacle, bringing it down to hit the Sith cat as Kuro jumped from the beach, landing on the tip of its mantle and biting the soft flesh. "Just like that, Kuro!" Rin cheered.

"No! Don't!"

"What? Why?"

"You don't know? Cats—" Shima was cut off when Kura came crashing back down to earth.

"Kuro! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Rin asked, running to his familiar's aid.

"Cats get sick if they eat raw squid!" Tegan growled at him, thumping his head slightly.

"Where is he? Did he come this way?" Izumo asked, running to us.

"No, no one came this way." I said, stroking Kuro's head softly.

"What? Did he get lost again?"

"I have to do it!" Izumo decided, pulling out her summoning paper. "I humbly call upon the Gods of Harvest—"

"Incoming calamari!" I called to her as the squid began to topple over, drenching her in water, ruining her summoning paper. "We're fucked." I stated as the squid rose up again, closer than before.

"Not for long." Tegan smirked, looking to the side. A harpoon shot out, stabbing into the middle of the squid's abdomen.

"Oh don't tell me…" Yep. Out in the water, and getting closer, was Yohei on a speedboat with a harpoon gun.

"Rin! What the hell are you doing?!" Tegan called, seeing Rin running down the beach.

"That kid's gonna get himself hurt!" He called back.

Tegan shook her head, running behind him but turning onto the dock. I bit my lip and jumped from foot to foot, watching while Rin dove into the sea, swimming after the boys boat, only for it to be thrown aside when he reached it because that damned kid wouldn't listen.

**Third Person**

Tegan bit her lip, watching Rin draw Kurikara from its sheath. "Come on… come on…" She mumbled to herself.

"Yohei!" Tegan let out a sigh, hearing the kid's father calling for him. The creature seemed to stop it's movements at the voice.

"Dad! Dad!" Yohei smiled, seeing his long missing father floating to him on a raft.

**Jazz's POV**

"You all worked hard."

"Mr. Tsubaki! Where did you go?" Rin asked our Sensei.

"I was looking up stuff because we'd have to take special measures if it really was a kraken, but I figured we were in no danger."

"No danger my tits." I huffed.

"After that I didn't know the way home, so for six months I lived on uninhabited islands or drifted on my raft." Yohei's father was explaining. "I was looking for Japan with him. His sense of direction is even worse than mine.

"Wait! Wasn't that the enemy?"

"Yohei, you have to open your heart! I understood it when I was fighting him. His heart is just as soft as his body. He's changed a lot for the better."

"But if a man once decided to defeat…"

"Enough! Yohei, keep your heart as clear as raw squid."

"That's a weird family." I said.

"Agreed." Tegan nodded.

"It takes a man's courage to change your decision. Men are like that."

"Dad! I think I've learned a lot!"

"It's the perfect ending!" Rin sniffed.

"Demons can have a change of heart. I wanted to teach you that. It was worth calling you here for."

"You just made that up." Shima sighed.

"THIS SUCKS!" Izumo screamed to the sky, falling to her knees.

* * *

"This was fun!" I smiled, kicking my legs as I sat on the concrete guards.

"Because you got to eat a shit ton of squid." Tegan said, shaking her head.

"Yo, here's your boyfriend." I giggled, nudging Izumo. She glared at me before looking down the road to see Yohei coming towards us with a small white puppy. Izumo ran over to him to say good-bye, and I smiled when I saw her turned white at the dog's eyebrows. "That's so kawaii!" I giggled. Tegan swung her arm, hitting me in the stomach and causing me to fall two stories to the water below… on my stomach. "PAAAIIIN!"

* * *

I sat in the back of the bus, half my body hanging out of the window, trying to dry off. Inside the bus, I hear Izumo snap at Rin and Shima about her laughing.

"This trip was fun, wasn't it Tegan?" I asked, bending my body to look at Tegan through her window, which was in front of mine.

"I guess." She yawned.

"Aww, you're yawning is so sugoi~" Tegan yawned again, this time stretching, which ended in her fist colliding with my face. "FUCK!" Tegan stood up; leaving her seat to go to Rin's and sit next to him, soon laying across his lap to take a nap while Rin was burning up.


End file.
